Beyond The Night
by Tigrou19
Summary: UR - Charlie/Théodore - Rating pour la violence et le langage - La guerre fait rage aux portes de Poudlard. A l'initiative de ses étudiants, Dumbledore rappelle d'anciens élèves au château dans le but de prendre en charge certains de leurs cadets volontaires. Traitrise, complots et autres meurtres attendent Charlie Weasley durant cette année un peu trop particulière à son gout...
1. Prologue Octobre 1997

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** _Beyond The Night_.

**Genre :** Romance (tardive, je l'avoue). Angst. Contexte de guerre… Parfois drôle – enfin je l'espère, en tout cas xD. Parfois triste – en grande majorité. Pour le reste, et bien… A vous de voir. _Très_ long OS, découpé en plusieurs chapitres (à savoir neuf au minimum) qui ignore les tomes 6 & 7.

**Résumé :** UR. Septième année d'Harry. La guerre fait rage aux portes de Poudlard. A l'initiative de ses étudiants, Dumbledore rappelle d'anciens élèves au château dans le but de prendre en charge certains de leurs cadets. Charlie Weasley est l'un d'entre eux.

**Rating :** M. Vocabulaire assez fleuri placé un peu partout… Et scènes de bataille un peu sanglantes à la fin (Et aussi parce que Pady le voulait, voilà.)

**Pairings :** Essentiellement Charlie et Théodore. Mentions d'autres couples, comme Harry et Ginny ou Ron et Hermione, mais vraiment au deuxième ou troisième plan… Pas la peine d'attendre des détails sur eux, il y en aura très peu.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de sa créatrice, J. K. Rowling, à qui j'empreinte temporairement ses personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** Pad'Chan. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide et pour tes avis qui ont éclairé ma lanterne dans les moments les plus désespérés ! Merci aussi pour tes encouragements incessants face à mes doutes concernant cet écrit ! Et, surtout, merci à toi pour ta patience…

**Dédicace :** A HIK3TSU, à qui, paraît-il, je fais des « infidélités », héhé… Même si je n'avais pas prévu ça du tout, même si je ne pas si ça te plaira, même si ça doit pas trop être ta tasse de thé, et ben tant pis ! Cet écrit est pour toi, mon grand ! n_n

**Note :** Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur Harry Potter… En réalité, ceci est ma deuxième tentative et avec un pairing assez rare, il me semble même que ce sera le premier de la section française… Et le premier tout court. Bref. Cela m'est venu il y a quelques temps déjà (Plusieurs mois. Genre… Six ou sept ?) et l'idée ne voulant pas sortir de ma tête, je me suis décidée à l'écrire (Je _sais_, j'ai _été_ longue... Pour ma défense, Charlie et Théodore ne se laissent pas facilement faire et puis, c'était une première…) Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette histoire me tient énormément à cœur. C'est pourquoi j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

**Note bis :** Cette fiction a été écrite avec la chanson Beyond The Night de _Rachel Luttrell_, qui interprète le personnage de Teyla dans la série Stargate Atlantis. Parce que je l'ai trouvée superbe et que ça correspondait bien au OS, d'une certaine manière.

_**

* * *

xXx Beyond The Night xXx

* * *

**_

** oOo oOo**

_**Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard – Ecosse**_

_**Octobre 1997**_

**oOo oOo**

« Bullagomme ! », déclara Hermione Granger d'une voix assurée.

Aussitôt, la statue gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial pivota sur elle-même et libéra le passage, permettant à la Gryffondor et au Serpentard de septième année de s'y engouffrer. Longeant l'escalier en colimaçon suivie de son collègue masculin, la jeune fille se demanda quelle serait la meilleure façon d'exposer à Dumbledore la requête qu'ils avaient à formuler. Finalement, il lui apparut qu'y aller franco était peut-être la meilleure solution.

« Entrez ! », les accueillit le vieux sorcier, avec un sourire fatigué.

Hermione et Blaise pénétrèrent dans l'office rond et prirent place dans deux fauteuils après y avoir été invités par leur aîné.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur. », salua la jeune fille. « Bonsoir, Fumseck. »

A côté d'elle, l'étudiant de Serpentard leur adressa un vague signe de tête. Le Phénix leur répondit par un trémolo reposé.

« Bonsoir, les enfants. » Le ton de Dumbledore était curieux. Sans doute n'avait-il pas prévu de recevoir la visite de ses deux préfets-en-chef. « En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Excusez-nous de vous déranger ce soir, Professeur, mais nous avions quelque chose dont nous voulions vous faire part. »

« Tous les deux ? », s'étonna le vieil homme avec – Hermione aurait pu le jurer – une lueur d'amusement au fond de ses prunelles bleues éreintées.

« Oui. », répliqua la voix ferme de Blaise.

Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau et leur proposa au passage deux de ses fameux bonbons au citron.

« Non merci. », refusa poliment la Gryffondor.

L'Italien ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« Bien. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? », interrogea le directeur.

Les deux étudiants se jetèrent un regard avec qu'Hermione ne soupirât.

« Et bien voilà… En fait, les élèves de septième année – _toutes maisons confondues _– se sont réunis ce soir. Pour parler de cette année scolaire qui serait somme toute assez spéciale, avec ce qui se trame dehors. Et… Nous sommes tous arrivées à la conclusion que… »

La jeune fille s'arrêta, semblant chercher les mots justes. Blaise prit le relais.

« Nous ne voulons pas continuer à suivre les cours de la même façon qu'avant. », déclara-t-il, presque ennuyé.

« Pourquoi, je vous prie ? »

« Ah, s'il vous plait, Professeur… Soyons sérieux cinq minutes. Aucun de nous ici n'est stupide, donc inutile de nous voiler la face : la guerre est plus présente que jamais à nos portes et nous sommes en sécurité, ici, à Poudlard. Ce serait tout sauf intelligent de ne pas nous préparer efficacement à nous battre ! », grogna le jeune Serpentard.

Dumbledore parut surpris.

« Ce que Zabini veut dire… », grimaça Hermione, en adoptant un ton plus patient. « … c'est que nous désirons un réaménagement de notre emploi du temps. Cela fait maintenant presque deux mois que nous sommes revenus et nous sommes tous d'accord sur un point : étudier l'Histoire de la Magie ou la Divination est une réelle perte de temps. Soyons réalistes et regardons les choses en face : nous ne nécessitons l'étude que d'un nombre restreint de matières. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et, à la rigueur, un peu de Botanique pour parfaire le tout. Le reste ne nous est strictement d'aucune utilité. »

Le silence se fit alors et le directeur parut pensif. Au bord de cinq minutes, Hermione et Blaise s'entreregardèrent avant de finalement reposer les yeux sur le vieil homme qui avait commencé à passer sa main droite dans sa barbe blanche.

« Vous êtes bien entendu conscients, tous les deux… », commença-t-il, d'une voix douce. « … Que ce que vous me proposez ici et maintenant risque de prendre du temps à être mis en place ? Je ne suis pas contre. Pour tout vous dire, je trouve même que c'est une bonne idée. Cependant… »

« Nous avons déjà tout mis au point. », renifla dédaigneusement Blaise. « Nous ne sommes pas venus sans rien. »

Hermione lui adressa un regard suppliant, lui demandant muettement de ne pas être aussi agressif.

« Vraiment ? », fit Dumbledore sans s'offusquer du ton de son élève.

« Vraiment. », répéta le Serpentard en extirpant de sa robe un morceau de parchemin. « Tout est inscrit ici. »

Le directeur tendit la main et la referma sur le rouleau.

« Cela n'est bien entendu qu'une ébauche. », précisa précipitamment Hermione alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « Nous avons tenté de palier au problème des emplois du temps de chacune des Maisons, afin de réaménager les horaires pour toutes les matières. »

Dumbledore était plongé dans les notes prises par la jeune fille, proprement étonné de voir un projet ainsi monté par ses élèves. Un projet qui tienne la route, qui plus est… Une mention, en bas de la page, le fit cependant s'interroger.

« 'Projet tutoré' ? Qu'entendez-vous par là, miss Granger ? »

« C'est la chose à laquelle nous avons pensée en premier, afin de soulager les professeurs d'heures de cours supplémentaires. Il suffirait de rappeler d'anciens élèves de Poudlard pour qu'ils nous prennent en charge. Chacun d'eux s'occuperait de deux d'entre nous. Comme nous avons pensé mettre ceci au point pour les élèves âgés de plus de seize ans, cela ferait revenir cinquante personnes au maximum puisque cela se ferait sur la base du volontariat. »

« Et que feraient-ils ? »

« Ils nous formeraient. », répondit Blaise, en hochant les épaules. « Ils feraient ce que les enseignants font, mais en moins superficiel. En fait, nous avons surtout pensé à eux pour les entraînements aux duels, mais le reste n'est pas exclu. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est exact. Les professeurs ne pourront jamais tous nous entraîner aux duels nous sommes bien trop nombreux. Les tuteurs nous y aideraient grandement. Et puis… Vous n'auriez qu'à sélectionner les éventuels candidats. »

« Pour cela, il me faudrait déjà le nombre d'élèves volontaires… »

Hermione sourit imperceptiblement et se mit à fouiller dans les poches de sa robe. Sous les yeux incrédules de Dumbledore, elle lui tendit un deuxième parchemin.

« Tous les noms sont consignés ici. Nous avons fait le tour des sixième et septième années très peu d'élèves ont refusé. »

Le directeur commença à consulter la liste de noms et fut surpris d'y trouver bon nombre de Serpentard.

« Cent élèves en tout… »

Une fois de plus, le vieil homme se fit pensif.

« Ma foi… Je pense que cela peut se faire. », déclara-t-il, un fin sourire ornant ses lèvres. « Vous avez l'air de vous être donné du mal pour monter un projet qui tienne la route et je vous en félicite : l'entente entre les Maisons est quelque chose des plus importants, à présent. Je soumettrai votre requête à vos professeurs et vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de ce tutorat. »

Hermione et Blaise soufflèrent imperceptiblement.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail, les enfants. Je n'en attendais pas autant de vous… », fit Dumbledore. « Personnellement, je suis avec vous dans ce projet, et j'espère que cela pourra se faire. Après, nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien, donc je ne vous promets rien... »

-

* * *

Mardi 8 Juin - 12 h 55.


	2. Novembre 1997

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** _Beyond The Night_.

**Genre :** Romance (tardive, je l'avoue). Angst. Contexte de guerre… Parfois drôle – enfin je l'espère, en tout cas xD. Parfois triste – en grande majorité. Pour le reste, et bien… A vous de voir. _Très_ long OS, découpé en plusieurs chapitres (à savoir neuf au minimum) qui ignore les tomes 6 & 7.

**Résumé :** UR. Septième année d'Harry. La guerre fait rage aux portes de Poudlard. A l'initiative de ses étudiants, Dumbledore rappelle d'anciens élèves au château dans le but de prendre en charge certains de leurs cadets. Charlie Weasley est l'un d'entre eux.

**Rating :** M. Vocabulaire assez fleuri placé un peu partout… Et scènes de bataille un peu sanglantes à la fin (Et aussi parce que Pady le voulait, voilà.)

**Pairings :** Essentiellement Charlie et Théodore. Mentions d'autres couples, comme Harry et Ginny ou Ron et Hermione, mais vraiment au deuxième ou troisième plan… Pas la peine d'attendre des détails sur eux, il y en aura très peu.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de sa créatrice, J. K. Rowling, à qui j'empreinte temporairement ses personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** Pad'Chan. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide et pour tes avis qui ont éclairé ma lanterne dans les moments les plus désespérés ! Merci aussi pour tes encouragements incessants face à mes doutes concernant cet écrit ! Et, surtout, merci à toi pour ta patience…

**Dédicace :** A HIK3TSU, à qui, paraît-il, je fais des « infidélités », héhé… Même si je n'avais pas prévu ça du tout, même si je ne pas si ça te plaira, même si ça doit pas trop être ta tasse de thé, et ben tant pis ! Cet écrit est pour toi, mon grand ! n_n

**Note : **Ce chapitre n'aurait dû arriver qu'un mois seulement après le prologue, mais voilà, étant en plein déménagement, je vais me retrouver sans internet pendant au moins trois semaines... Ce qui signifie que je n'aurais pas pu poster à la date prévue. Donc, vous l'avez en avance ! ;) Bonne lecture !**  
**

**

* * *

**

**_xXx Beyond The Night xXx_**

* * *

**oOo oOo**

_**Novembre 1997**_

**oOo oOo**

C'était une froide matinée de Novembre. Les rayons du soleil avaient du mal à filtrer à travers les lourds nuages gris et l'orage menaçait d'éclater à tout moment. Le vent était froid et sec et soufflait assez fort pour donner la chair de poule à quiconque se trouvait à l'extérieur, même emmitouflé dans un épais anorak.

C'est dans cette atmosphère sinistre que les membres de famille Weasley étaient réunis au Terrier. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux étaient attablés dans la cuisine de la maison, le visage grave. Le silence régnait en maître, personne n'osant le briser pour asséner la cruelle et sombre vérité. Le dernier raid effectué par les Mangemorts avait été fatal à de bien nombreux amis et connaissances et, à l'heure actuelle, le nombre de blessés ne cessait d'augmenter. Encore et encore. Toujours plus important et oppressant, signe que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait du terrain, passant outre leurs nombreux efforts pour lui résister. La guerre ne tournait pas en leur faveur et, si la situation se poursuivait ainsi, Harry ne survivrait pas à Voldemort et à ses partisans.

Lâchant un triste soupir, Molly se leva et se dirigea vers son buffet, duquel elle extirpa une théière. Ses fils la suivirent du regard, tous aussi abattus qu'elle, attendant d'un instant à l'autre l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avaient été dépêchés sur les lieux du carnage. Chacun observa sa mère préparer le thé habituel avec des gestes tremblants et les yeux rougis. C'était certainement elle qui avait le plus souffert de la perte des résistants : parmi eux se trouvaient d'anciens camarades de classe, avec qui elle avait toujours gardé le contact.

Essayant de ne plus y penser, elle remplit la théière d'eau magiquement réchauffée. Ayant oublié les sachets de thé, elle amorça un geste pour poser le récipient sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine mais celui-ci lui glissa des mains et alla s'exploser au sol. Au bruit que la chute provoqua, toute la fratrie Weasley se retourna et se mit à fixer Molly, les yeux dans le vague. Soudainement, la femme rousse porta ses mains à son visage et les larmes se remirent à couler. Ses enfants la regardaient faire, abasourdis, jusqu'à ce que dans un accès de lucidité, Arthur se lève et prenne son épouse dans ses bras.

« Bill, s'il te plait… Tu veux bien t'occuper de ça ? », questionna-t-il doucement en désignant la théière du menton.

« Bien sûr… », acquiesça son fils, se levant, le regard désolé.

Le remerciant d'un hochement de tête, son père emmena sa mère à l'étage. L'aîné des frères Weasley soupira et attrapa sa baguette.

« Reparo. », murmura-t-il doucement et alors, la théière se reconstruisit. Il l'attrapa et la déposa sur la table. Puis il pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur le sol. « Evanesco. » L'eau s'évapora et Bill soupira derechef. Se tournant vers ses frères, il dit : « Kingsley, Tonks et les autres vont bientôt arriver. Avec un peu de chance, ils auront de bonnes nouvelles… Fred, George, vous feriez bien d'aller chercher ce qu'ils vous ont demandé. Plus tôt ils les auront et mieux ça vaudra. »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent silencieusement avant de se lever. Sans un bruit, ils sortirent de la cuisine et transplanèrent jusqu'à leur boutique. Trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec la marchandise : tout un stock d'Oreilles à rallonge, de Feuxfous Fuseboum ou de quoique ce soit capable de détourner l'attention ou de nécessaire à l'espionnage. Charlie, qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé, se leva pour les aider à tout déposer dans le salon. Lors du dernier voyage, il vit son père redescendre les escaliers, le visage fatigué.

« Comment va maman ? », s'enquit-il, inquiet.

« Pas mieux, malheureusement… La perte de ses amis l'a bien trop affectée… », avoua Arthur, impuissant. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait réussi à fermer l'œil ces derniers jours. »

« Cela n'est pas bon pour elle… Elle en fait beaucoup trop… »

« Je ne cesse de le lui répéter, mais tu connais ta mère… Aujourd'hui encore, elle m'a soutenu que le moment n'était pas à la détente, avec tout ce qu'il se passe… Mais j'ai tout de même obtenu qu'elle se repose pendant quelques heures. », déclara le patriarche Weasley, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. « Espérons que cela lui soit bénéfique, au moins… »

« Oui, tu as raison. Mais quand même, elle… »

« Charlie… Tu sais comment elle est. Cela ne sert à rien de tergiverser là-dessus. »

Les épaules du fils Weasley fléchirent alors qu'il abandonnait la partie. En effet, sa mère était plus têtue qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes, la faire changer d'avis relevait presque de l'ordre du miracle.

« Bien. », fit-il.

Arthur posa sa main sur son épaule en signe d'affection et se détourna ensuite de son fils. Un sort s'était déclenché : les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix venaient d'arriver. A leur tête, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks affichaient un air sombre.

« Arthur, les enfants… », saluèrent les deux Aurors.

En temps normal, les 'enfants' auraient protesté, Fred et Georges en premier, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La mine lugubre de Kingsley et Tonks avait suffi à les en dissuader. Sans un mot, les membres de l'Ordre prirent place autour de la table et le thé fut servi.

Le silence s'installa alors, jusqu'à ce que Bill le brise, presque dans un murmure.

« Alors ? », questionna-t-il. « Comment sont les nouvelles ? »

« Mauvaises, j'en ai bien peur… », répondit Tonks sur le même ton en fermant les yeux. « Ca a été un véritable massacre… Ces pauvres gens ne méritaient pas ça. Certains d'entre eux étaient à peine reconnaissables tellement les mangemorts se sont acharnés sur eux. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta, horrifiée par les images qui lui revenaient en tête.

« Ils n'ont épargné personne. », reprit Shacklebolt, d'un ton rogue. « Femmes, enfants, vieillards… J'ai même retrouvé le corps d'un nourrisson dans les décombres d'une maison. Le quartier a été complètement rasé, ravagé par les flammes. »

Bill et ses frères grimacèrent de dégoût. Seul le visage de Percy resta imperturbable mais l'on pouvait bien voir une étincelle de fureur briller dans ses yeux. En revanche, en face de lui, ceux de Tonks étaient remplis de larmes. Dans un mouvement brusque, elle se leva et se précipita dehors.

« Excusez-moi… », balbutia-t-elle faiblement avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

Sans même réfléchir, Charlie s'élança à sa poursuite et la retrouva à quelques pas de l'entrée, appuyée sur le mur du Terrier, à vomir la bile qui lui restait sur l'estomac. Le jeune homme roux lui releva les cheveux et passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de l'Auror. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle il ne pensait pas être capable de trouver les mots justes dans ce genre de situation. Quelques instants plus tard, Tonks se releva et s'adossa au mur, les yeux fermés.

« Merci… », murmura-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose… », répondit le dresseur de dragons en haussant les épaules, les mains dans les poches de son vieux jean troué.

« Non… Je veux dire… Merci d'être là, Charlie. »

Il ne répondit pas. Cela n'était pas nécessaire. Et lorsque Nymphadora vint se blottir contre lui, il ne la repoussa pas et l'enserra avec force. Pour lui prouver qu'il serait toujours là si jamais elle avait besoin de lui, en toute amitié. Leur étreinte dura quelques minutes puis, avec douceur, Charlie releva le visage de Tonks et lui essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé silencieusement, humidifiant son pull en laine tricoté par sa mère.

« Ca va mieux ? », s'enquit-il.

« Oui, merci. », déclara-t-elle, tentant de s'extraire de ses bras.

Relâchant son étreinte, Charlie regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner lentement, chancelant çà et là. Avant d'arriver à la porte, cependant, Tonks manqua s'effondrer. Sa chute fut arrêtée par deux bras puissants, et elle entendit murmure quelque chose à son oreille.

« Ca ne va peut-être pas si bien que ça… »

Alors, elle se sentit soulevée de terre et portée à l'intérieur du Terrier. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était étendue sur le canapé des Weasley et Charlie avait la tête dans sa cheminée.

_« Sûrement en communication avec Poppy. »_, pensa la jeune femme.

Son intuition fut ensuite corroborée par le roux.

« Bien. Je viens de contacter Pomfresh, elle t'attend à Poudlard dans la seconde. »

Tonks ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut immédiatement coupée par Charlie.

« Ne songe même pas à rouspéter. Tu as besoin de repos et un lit t'attend là-bas. Sans compter que tu connais Pomfresh aussi bien que moi… Je n'ai pas à te rappeler ce dont elle est capable si jamais tu oses lui désobéir… Alors dépêche-toi, sa cheminée ne restera pas ouverte éternellement. »

Un désagréable frisson parcourut le dos de l'Auror alors que certains souvenirs de ses années d'étude au château refaisaient surface. Le garçon avait raison mieux valait pour elle qu'elle ne fasse pas attendre la soignante, tout compte fait… Malgré tout, cela ne l'empêcha pas de grommeler à l'intention de Charlie alors qu'elle attrapait la poudre de cheminette.

« Poudlard ! », articula-t-elle haut et fort avant de disparaître dans un panache de flammes vertes.

Lorsque le feu se calma, Charlie esquissa un petit sourire triste. Tonks avait une fâcheuse tendance à se tuer à la tâche, très similaire à celle dont sa mère faisait preuve. Seulement, il arrivait des moments où il fallait savoir s'arrêter, et Tonks et Molly ne semblaient pas capables de les déceler. Alors c'était à eux, la famille, de le faire pour elles, bien que cela fût difficile dans des situations comme celle qu'ils vivaient actuellement. Charlie soupira et alla rejoindre les siens dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, les regards se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs.

« Je l'ai envoyée chez Poppy. », fit-il en fourrageant sa chevelure flamboyante. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle la garderait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'elle soit suffisamment en forme pour retourner travailler. »

Les autres se détournèrent de lui avec un soupir de soulagement et se remirent à discuter. Sans un mot, Charlie se rassit entre ses frères et la réunion se poursuivit ainsi. Une heure plus tard, alors que les Aurors transplanaient pour retourner au Ministère de la Magie, un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre avec son bec.

Surpris, Fred se précipita pour lui ouvrir et le volatile se dirigea vers son frère aîné pour lui tendre la patte. Interloqué, Charlie le fixa quelques secondes puis se décida à détacher le parchemin avant que le hibou ne se mette à le pincer. Les autres enfants Weasley le regardaient faire avec une once d'anxiété et, lorsqu'il leur exposa le contenu de la missive, l'inquiétude les prit.

« Dumbledore veut nous voir ? Maintenant ? Et tous ensemble ? », questionnèrent Fred et George, légèrement sceptiques.

« Apparemment… », acquiesça Charlie, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Il ne dit rien de vraiment explicite dans sa lettre. »

« S'il nous demande, c'est que ça doit être vraiment important. », intervint Percy, les sourcils froncés. « Dumbledore ne nous dérangerait pas si cela ne pressait pas surtout pas en ce moment. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau.

« Percy a raison, les gars. », déclara alors Bill, avec un hochement de tête. « Ca doit être urgent… Bougeons-nous, ne le faisons pas attendre. »

D'un accord tacite, les enfants Weasley se séparèrent pour s'habiller chaudement et se regroupèrent ensuite devant le Terrier. Lorsqu'ils furent tous présents, ils transplanèrent en direction de Poudlard. Juste devant la grille se tenait Hagrid, sa sempiternelle lanterne à la main et Crockdur à ses côtés.

« Bonjour, les enfants ! », grommela-t-il. Des hochements de tête lui répondirent et il s'empressa de les faire pénétrer dans le parc. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Il vous attend au château avec les autres, alors il ne faut pas trainer ! »

Là-dessus, la petite troupe s'engagea sur les sentiers de terre, en silence. La brume recouvrait presque l'entièreté du par cet voir à dix devant soi était difficilement réalisable. Frissonnant imperceptiblement, Bill resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui et se rapprocha du garde-chasse.

« Hagrid ? Le professeur Dumbledore vous a-t-il informé de ce dont il a à nous parler ? », questionna-t-il.

« Non. », répondit le demi-géant. « Moi, je dois juste vous escorter jusqu'à lui. »

Le reste du chemin se fit silencieusement. Bientôt, Poudlard fut visible et les Weasley purent souffler. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall, ils eurent la surprise d'y découvrir le directeur et Minerva McGonagall, en plein milieu d'une discussion animée. Lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, le volume sonore baissa d'un cran.

« Messieurs Weasley ! », les accueillit le vieux sorcier. « Vous voici enfin ! »

« Désolés de vous avoir fait attendre, Professeur… », s'excusa Charlie pour ses frères et lui-même. « Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible. »

« Ce n'est rien, mon garçon, ce n'est rien… Mais suivez-moi, que je vous explique la situation. Hagrid ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Merci de me les avoir amenés… Vous pouvez retourner à vos cours, désormais. »

Le garde chasse hocha la tête et sortit.

« Bien ! », s'exclama Dumbledore, en ouvrant la marche. « Veuillez donc me suivre, jeunes gens, ou les autres risquent de s'impatienter… Minerva ? »

« Je vous suis. »

**oOo oOo**

Etonnamment, ils ne prirent pas la direction du bureau directorial. Dumbledore les guida à travers les couloirs et les escaliers enchantés pour atterrir au septième étage. Alors la lumière se fit dans l'esprit des frères Weasley : la Salle sur Demande.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les rouquins purent apercevoir une pièce chaleureuse munie d'assez de fauteuils pour accueillir toute leur famille au grand complet. Jetant des regards interrogatifs les uns aux autres, les enfants Weasley s'assirent et Dumbledore se positionna bien en vue de chacun.

« Bien. », fit-il. « Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir réunis dans mon bureau j'ai simplement craint que la place nous manque. »

Le directeur rit faiblement et les frères sourirent.

« Si je vous ai fait venir aussi rapidement, c'est en fait pour vous parler d'un projet désiré par les élèves. », entreprit d'expliquer le vieux sorcier. « J'ai eu la surprise, pas plus tard qu'avant-hier soir, de recevoir la visite de mes préfets-en-chef. Il s'avère qu'après sondage, les élèves de sixième et septième années se sont mis d'accord pour demander un 'réaménagement d'emploi du temps', compte tenu de l'atmosphère actuelle. »

Les Weasley froncèrent les sourcils. Oui, d'accord, mais… En quoi étaient-ils concernés, eux ?

« Pour faire simple, je me dois de faire appel à des tuteurs, qui seront chargés d'instruire les élèves. Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Duels, Sortilèges, Potions, Botanique et Métamorphose seront au programme. Chacun d'entre eux aura à charge d'enseigner tout ce qu'il sait dans ces domaines à deux élèves qu'ils auront eux-mêmes choisis. »

« Donc… », commença Bill, avec un froncement de sourcils, comprenant ce que le vieillard voulait. « Si vous nous avez faits venir aujourd'hui, c'est… »

« Pour vous demander d'assurer un poste de professeur permanent jusqu'à la fin de l'année, en effet. », conclut Dumbledore.

Chaque membre de la fratrie Weasley se jeta un regard perplexe.

« Sachez que vous serez rémunérés pour chaque heure de cours dispensée. Vous aurez les mêmes congés qu'eux et des appartements seront aménagés pour vous un peu partout dans le château. A côté de ceci, vous aurez les mêmes contraintes que les autres enseignants. », assura le vieux sorcier.

Le silence se fit alors et un moment passa, pendant lequel Bill, Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux semblèrent peser le pour et le contre d'une telle responsabilité. Le côté rémunération ne les intéressait absolument pas ils l'auraient fait même gratuitement.

« Et en ce qui concerne l'Ordre du Phénix ? », questionna astucieusement le plus vieux des frères. « Nous sommes des membres actifs de ses rangs. Sans oublier notre emploi à chacun. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m'éloigner de Gringotts trop longtemps, pour ma part. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je suis moi-même allé négocier ceci avec les gobelins et si vous voulez participer, vous ne perdrez pas votre place. »

« Nous pouvons très bien gérer la boutique et deux élèves chacun. », sourirent les jumeaux en même temps. « Pour nous, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« … Et j'ai accumulé tellement de jours de congé que je crois n'avoir aucune raison de décliner ceci. », poursuivit Charlie.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Percy, qui jusque là était resté muet.

« Je crains de devoir refuser cette offre, Professeur. Le Ministre… »

« … Est déjà au courant de tout ceci et approuve. », le coupa Dumbledore en souriant. « Il semblerait que votre nouvel employeur soit moins obtus que son prédécesseur… Merlin le soutienne contre le Malin. »

Il y eut un nouvel échange silencieux, puis…

« Bon… Où est-ce qu'on signe ? », déclarèrent-ils tous en même temps.

**oOo oOo**

« S'il vous plait, chers élèves ! », clama haut et fort Dumbledore le soir même, ses bras grands ouverts en signe d'invitation à le regarder.

Les adolescents, jusque là occupés à discuter, fixèrent leur attention sur le directeur et bientôt, la Grande Salle fut réduite au silence.

« Bien. », sourit le vieux sorcier. « J'ai une importante nouvelle à vous communiquer. J'ai reçu, il y a deux jours de cela, la visite des deux préfets-en-chef de cette année, j'ai nommé miss Granger et monsieur Zabini. A ce propos, j'aimerais que ces deux jeunes gens se lèvent et viennent se joindre à moi. »

Jetant des regards à leurs camarades respectifs, Hermione et Blaise se levèrent, incertains, et se rendirent à l'estrade où Dumbledore se tenait. Le directeur les accueillit avec un doux sourire et reprit ensuite la parole.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai été quelque peu surpris de leur présence. Néanmoins, l'idée dont ils m'ont tous les deux fait part est très intéressante, et j'ai décidé, suite à l'accord des professeurs concernés, de la mettre en place. »

La jeune Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux de stupeur alors que des murmures naissaient entre les tables.

« La majorité d'entre vous ne sont bien malheureusement pas concernés, car le projet mis en place à partir de la semaine prochaine ne sera là que pour les étudiants étant âgés de seize ans ou plus. Pour les plus jeunes, les cours continueront normalement. »

Le vieux sorcier s'arrêta à la faible vague de protestation qui s'éleva dans la salle.

« Je suis désolé mais il faut un minimum de savoir magique pour prendre part à ce tutorat. Or, les connaissances acquises ne sont suffisantes que pour ceux ayant obtenu leurs BUSEs. J'espère que vous comprenez l'importance de cette restriction… Je ne voudrais pas que des élèves inexpérimentés se retrouvent sur un champ de bataille à ne pas savoir quoi faire. »

Le regard de Dumbledore était on ne peut plus sérieux et semblait scruter ses étudiants au plus profond de leur être. Fixer les limites dès le début était important car cela dissuaderait les éventuels contestataires de se manifester pour crier à l'injustice.

« Pour ce qui est de la minorité concernée, je ne pense pas devoir vous expliquer les détails de ce projet étant donné que l'entièreté de cette idée vous revient. Sachez simplement que les emplois du temps mis au point par vos soins ont été modifiés. En ce qui concerne le choix de vos tuteurs, je m'en suis personnellement chargé et je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'ils sont déjà tous réunis ici, à Poudlard. »

A cet instant, le professeur McGonagall se manifesta et confia aux deux préfets-en-chef les nouveaux emplois du temps avec pour mission de les distribuer aux volontaires. Avec un hochement de tête, les deux élèves s'exécutèrent et, bientôt, chacun eut sa répartition.

« Comme convenu, les attributions des élèves se feront selon l'avis des tuteurs et ce de façon définitive. Aucun groupe ne pourra être défait ni modifié. », termina Dumbledore. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien accueillir nos anciens élèves… »

Aussitôt, la porte située derrière la table des enseignants s'ouvrit et les étudiants purent ainsi voir les visages de leurs futurs professeurs. Parmi eux se trouvaient les Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint, Pénélope Deauclaire et Fleur Delacour, Roger Davies, Terence Higgs, Miles Bletchey, ainsi que d'autres sorciers alors inconnus des élèves.

Au fur et à mesure que les futurs tuteurs apparaissaient aux sixième et septième années, de plus en plus de murmures enthousiastes se faisaient entendre. Avec un sourire amusé, Dumbledore pensa avoir bien choisi mais redevint sérieux en se souvenant de la raison de leur présence en ses murs.

« Bien… A présent, j'invite tous les élèves volontaires à nous suivre, les futurs tuteurs, votre enseignante et moi-même, afin de prendre part à la Répartition. Minerva, si vous voulez bien ouvrir la marche ? », sourit-il.

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit donc la marche et lorsqu'elle passa entre les tables, les élèves se levèrent et se mêlèrent aux anciens, se demandant où l'animagus pouvait bien les emmener.

**oOo oOo**

Charlie regardait autour de lui, afin de voir s'il distinguait des visages familiers – outre ceux de Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry. Mis à part son frère, sa sœur et leurs amis, il reconnaissait le fils Malfoy et sa clique. Quelques autres lui rappelaient certains souvenirs mais il aurait cependant été incapable de mettre un nom sur leurs frimousses.

Les tuteurs étaient placés face aux étudiants qui, pour la plupart, avaient le regard posé sur la personne qu'ils souhaitaient pour enseignant.

« Comme cela a déjà été expliqué, ce sont vos tuteurs qui choisiront qui ils instruiront au cours des prochains mois. Il n'y a pas de marchandage possible, tenez le vous pour dit. », déclara le professeur de Métamorphose, le regard acéré. Voyant que chacun des élèves acquiesçait, elle continua. « Bien… A présent, procédons à la répartition. Monsieur Weasley, si vous voulez bien commencer ? »

Bill s'avança.

« Hmm… Je crois que travailler avec des élèves que nous connaissons bien ne servirait à rien… », dit-il, songeur. Charlie ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec son frère. « Alors… Je crois que… Je vais essayer avec Justin Finch-Fletchley et Colin Creevey. »

A l'entente de leurs noms, les deux garçons sourirent, contents. Bill Weasley avait la réputation d'être cool et travaillait chez Gringotts, ce qui laissait présager l'apprentissage de certains sortilèges très intéressants.

La Répartition se prolongea ainsi quelques minutes. Percy choisit un Serdaigle de septième année et une Poufsouffle d'un an plus jeune. Les jumeaux optèrent pour deux Gryffondor de sixième année chacun et Katie Bell pour une Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle. Puis se fut le tour de Charlie.

Le dresseur de dragons s'avança dans la pièce, passant entre les élèves, le menton dans la main. Tour à tour, il fixa les étudiants dans les yeux, et chacun sembla lui crier _'Moi ! Choisis-moi !'_. Il fut cependant surpris lorsqu'il vagabonda dans les rangs de Serpentard. Les élèves semblaient blasés pour la plupart. C'était compréhensible… Parmi ceux déjà choisis, aucun vert et argent ne pouvait être trouvé. Alors il décida qu'il devait montrer l'exemple aux autres et se concentra sur ce groupe-là.

Lentement, il passa et repassa les yeux sur les visages juvéniles, cherchant la meilleure combinaison possible. Son regard passa sur Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode et il se surprit à penser que non, prendre deux filles comme élèves n'était pas l'idée du siècle, surtout lorsqu'elles se trouvaient dans cette tranche d'âge-là. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle ne retinrent pas non plus son attention. Tracey Davis lui parut être sûre d'elle, chose qu'il détestait cordialement chez les gens qui lui étaient inconnus. Finalement, il arriva au niveau de Draco Malfoy et de Théodore Nott. Les deux avaient l'air ennuyé de se trouver là – bien qu'ils aient volontairement choisi d'y être – et le blond affichait un air méprisant que son regard renforçait. Manifestement, il n'était pas d'accord pour se retrouver avec un Weasley comme tuteur. Charlie sourit mentalement. Il avait trouvé son premier élève…

L'autre garçon, en revanche… Il semblait rêveur, les yeux quelque peu perdus dans le vide. La présence du roux n'avait apparemment aucun impact sur lui, l'information semblant glisser sur lui comme de l'eau sur un rocher. Cela l'intrigua et, presque immédiatement, un fin sourire se matérialisa sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois que… Je vais tenter l'aventure avec Draco Malfoy. », déclara-t-il alors que le jeune blond laissait échapper un grognement sourd.

Voyant que Charlie tardait à donner le second nom, McGonagall intervint.

« Quel est le deuxième élève, monsieur Weasley ? »

Le sourire du roux s'agrandit.

« Théodore Nott. », affirma-t-il bien distinctement.

Ses frères et sœur écarquillèrent les yeux, choqués. Apparemment, il avait réussi son petit effet. Par contre, le Serpentard châtain n'eut aucune réaction et Charlie en fut partiellement déstabilisé. Dans le fond de la salle, Dumbledore esquissa un fin sourire et ses yeux se mirent à briller doucement. C'était sans conteste un excellent choix…

La répartition continua. Neville fut choisi par Pénélope Deauclaire, de même que Seamus Finnigan. Roger Davies désigna Harry et Blaise, et Hermione et Ron furent appelés par Terence Higgs. Remus choisit une Poufsouffle et Ginny et Tonks hérita de deux Serdaigle de sixième année. Dean Thomas et un autre étudiant de Serpentard furent nommés par Fleur. A la fin de la séance, chacun avait trouvé chaussure à son pied – sauf les derniers tuteurs pour qui il ne restait plus que des Serpentard – et les dernières instructions furent données.

« Le nouveau système sera opérationnel à partir de Lundi prochain. N'oubliez pas que les cours seront dispensés, dans leur grande majorité, par vos tuteurs. Ce n'est pas une classe verte, vous n'êtes en aucun cas autorisés à manquer des heures et nous vous demandons d'y mettre le même sérieux qu'auparavant. Si jamais certains d'entre vous se voyaient participer au programme dans le but inavoué de paresser les doigts de pieds en éventail, il ne fait aucun doute que nous l'apprendrions et que nous prendrions les mesures appropriées. Et autant vous le dire tout de suite, vous les paieriez _très_ cher. », termina froidement McGonagall. « Vous vous présenterez Lundi matin en salle de Sortilèges. Vos tuteurs vous y attendront et vos cours pourront alors débuter. Aucun retard ne sera toléré. Suis-je bien claire ? »

Les élèves déglutirent, y compris les vert et argent, et hochèrent la tête. Le message était passé, les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

**oOo oOo**

« Notre frère, si tu n'étais pas notre frère, nous penserions que tu as perdu la tête. » Charlie coula un regard amusé à Fred et George, venus lui tenir compagnie dans ses nouveaux appartements. Leur première journée à Poudlard venait de toucher à sa fin et ils accueillaient le repos avec délice. « Or, étant donné que nous te connaissons comme si nous t'avions fait, nous supposons, mon très cher jumeau ici présent et moi-même, que tu es parfaitement sain d'esprit et que tu as fait ton choix de façon totalement délibérée. »

« Etes-vous vraiment certains que ça n'est qu'une supposition, tous les deux ? », rit l'aîné.

« Ah ! A ce stade, c'est une certitude, à vrai dire. », répondit George, les yeux brillants. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi je les ai choisis eux et pas deux autres élèves ? »

Ses frères acquiescèrent.

« Si je n'étais pas tout à fait honnête, je dirais que c'était juste pour montrer l'exemple. »

« … Mais ? »

« Il est vrai que j'avais décidé de ne prendre que deux Serpentard, quand j'ai vu que les autres les évitaient. Ces gosses se sont portés volontaires, les écarter n'aurait pas été juste. Et puis… Je me suis concentré sur eux. », confessa Charlie, une bierrauberre dans la main.

« … Et ? », voulurent savoir Fred et George.

« Et vous êtes décidemment trop curieux. »

De petits rires fusèrent. Charlie hésita et se lança finalement.

« J'ai regardé chacun d'entre eux dans les yeux. Pour la plupart, je n'y ai vu que du vide. Je ne voulais pas passer les mois à venir avec des élèves mous, ou dans le programme juste pour se faire bien voir. Je voulais pouvoir ressentir ce qu'on ressent quand on sait qu'on a fait du bon travail, quand on sait que nos efforts ne sont pas vains. »

« Alors t'as décidé de t'attaquer au plus gros morceau. », déduisirent les jumeaux.

Charlie hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

« Je dois avouer qu'en ce qui concerne Malfoy, c'était surtout pour l'embêter. J'ai bien vu qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, et comme il n'avait aucun droit de protester, j'ai tout de suite saisi la perche. Mais il semble être travailleur et d'après ce que j'en ai vu et entendu, il est loin d'être stupide. Pour Nott, en revanche… Il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était comme si… Etre là ou ne pas l'être lui importait peu. Et puis… Il a cette présence, cette espèce d'aura autour de lui… »

Fred et George se regardèrent en coin.

« Nott est assez spécial dans son genre, je crois. », fit Fred, sérieusement. « Quand on était encore élèves ici, c'est le seul Serpentard qui a réussi à attirer notre attention. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. », renchérit George. « Les Serpentards restent très peu avec lui, encore aujourd'hui. Et puis j'ai l'impression que Malfoy et lui ne peuvent pas se sentir… »

Un petit silence s'installa.

« Bah, avec un peu de chance, ils s'entretueront et tu seras tranquille pour le reste de l'année ! », chambrèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

« Rah, les ferme vous deux ! », grogna-t-il faiblement en leur balançant un polochon au visage.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'affalèrent sur le divan. Le temps que leur souffle se calme, ils fixèrent le plafond. Puis l'horloge fixée au mur sonna.

« Ah ! C'est l'heure du dîner ! »

Et les jumeaux se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Leur aîné, resté seul dans son salon, laissa échapper un mince soupir en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de les rejoindre.

**oOo oOo**

Malgré tout ce que ses frères pouvaient penser de son choix, Charlie était parfaitement motivé en ce qui concernait Draco et Theodore. Il avait passé la fin de la semaine précédant le Lundi fatidique à étudier les chapitres du programme qu'ils avaient déjà vus pour réaliser son propre planning de cours et s'était rendu au rendez-vous avec ses élèves plein de confiance.

Malheureusement pour lui, les deux garçons ne semblaient pas déborder d'enthousiasme comme c'était son cas et il se heurta à son premier refus au bout de dix minutes d'entretien avec eux.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut nous aider. », cracha Draco. « En quoi ça vous regarde ? C'est notre vie, pas la vôtre. »

Charlie roula des yeux et soupira. Cela commençait bien. Il allait lui répondre lorsque Théodore prit la parole.

« Objectivement, il a raison. Vous n'êtes que notre professeur, nous n'avons pas élevé les sombrals ensemble. », fit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Le roux le regarda comme s'il venait de l'insulter. En quoi le fait de vouloir savoir pourquoi ils étaient dans le programme était-il inconvenant ?

« Je ne comprends pas très bien… »

Draco renifla dédaigneusement.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on vous demande. Contentez-vous de faire ce pour quoi vous êtes payé ! », assena-t-il sèchement.

A ses côtés, Théodore haussa les épaules de façon indifférente et reporta son attention sur le parc de Poudlard, qu'il pouvait apercevoir de la fenêtre de la salle de classe.

Charlie savait parfaitement que Malfoy réagirait de la sorte et ne s'en offusqua pas. Son autre élève, par contre… L'aura qu'il avait sentie le jour de la répartition était toujours présente – plus que jamais, en fait. La question qu'il avait posée se destinait surtout à Théodore était-ce elle qui avait provoqué ce changement ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune Weasley décida de laisser tomber pour cette fois-ci.

« Bon, d'accord. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas heureux d'être enfermés ici avec moi mais comme l'a si bien dit le professeur McGonagall, les groupes ne peuvent être défaits. Alors, je suis désolé pour vous, mais vous allez devoir faire avec. A ce propos, pour vous, ce sera 'Monsieur' ou 'Professeur Weasley'. Des questions ? »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Okay. Alors, que pouvez-vous me dire sur les sorts de Défense ? »

**oOo oOo**

Tous confortablement installés dans les appartements de Percy et Pénélope, les 'enfants' Weasley discutaient de leur première journée en tant que professeurs. Majoritairement, les avis étaient plutôt bons et les impressions laissées par les élèves étaient très encourageantes.

« Justin et Colin ne sont pas mauvais, je dois dire. », déclara Bill. « Ils ont un bon niveau et ont l'air de bien s'entendre… La motivation n'est pas ce qui leur manque mais Justin se décourage vite et Colin est un brun trop… Enflammé. »

« Nous n'avons eu aucun problème, de notre côté. », expliquèrent les jumeaux. « Sauf peut-être au moment où nous avons refait passer le test de l'Epouvantard. »

« Hein ? Mais… C'est en troisième année qu'on le passe, normalement ! », s'étonna Charlie.

« Ouais… », sourit George, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « On voulait juste vérifier leurs acquis. Et franchement, on a bien fait… Un Epouvantard reste très simple à maîtriser comparé à ce à quoi ils seront confrontés avec la guerre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont en sixième et septième années qu'ils ont toutes les bases. »

« Ils sont supposés les avoir, en tout cas. », intervint Percy. « Sinon ils n'auraient pas été admis en classe supérieure. Ces élèves sont comme tous les autres. Il y a des sujets qu'ils connaissent moins bien que certains et inversement. Ce ne sont ni des machines ni des surdoués, et c'est pour ça qu'on est là. Pour les aider du mieux que nous le pouvons à atteindre un niveau suffisamment élevé pour que, une fois sortis de Poudlard, ils puissent se défendre en cas de besoin. Personnellement, je crois pouvoir y parvenir, mes élèves ont un niveau plutôt bon, comme je m'y attendais, et ils comprennent très bien et très vite. »

Tous ses frères le regardaient, presque incrédules, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Quoi ? » questionna-t-il devant leurs mines ébahies.

Fred et George se reprirent très vite et lui tombèrent sur le dos avant de frictionner vigoureusement ses cheveux.

« Non, rien, on vient juste de s'apercevoir que sous tes lunettes, ton ancien badge de Préfet et ta position au Ministère, tu peux faire preuve d'humanisme, des fois. »

Percy leur lança un regard outré.

« Ils ont raison, Perc'… », sourirent Bill et Charlie. « Il y a quelques temps, tu n'aurais jamais dit ça. »

« Bah… Faut croire que les gens changent. Même Percy ! »

Ce dernier leur lança un regard noir. Au lieu de répondre à leur plaisanterie – _mauvaise_ plaisanterie, aurait-il précisé – il se contenta de dévier la conversation. Avec succès.

« Et toi, Charlie ? Comment ça s'est passé ? », demanda-t-il à son frère aîné.

Toute joie quitta le visage du roux et son regard sembla se perdre dans le tissu rouge du fauteuil dans lequel Fred était assis.

« Pas si mal, quand on y pense… », répondit-il. « Ils sont studieux, tous les deux, je n'ai plus aucun doute là-dessus. La séance aurait pu être pire, en fin de compte. Le seul problème que j'ai eu a été déclenché par l'une de mes questions, en tout début de journée. »

« C'était quoi, cette question ? », voulut savoir Bill.

« J'ai juste voulu savoir pourquoi ils participaient au projet. », dit Charlie en haussant les épaules. « Mais je me suis fait jeter comme un malpropre, alors je n'ai pas insisté et j'ai enchaîné. »

Ses frères l'observèrent en silence, pensifs.

« Bah ! », souffla Charlie en se levant. « Je suppose que je n'y peux rien. Ils ont eu raison, après tout : nous n'avons pas élevé les sombrals ensemble et c'était peut-être une question déplacée. »

Il leur sourit.

« Je vous vois demain, les gars. J'ai promis de passer voir Ron et Ginny. »

**oOo oOo**

La journée du lendemain fut partagée entre la Métamorphose, la Botanique et les Potions. Ainsi, à dix heures tapantes – soit après deux heures intensives de Métamorphose animale – le professeur et ses élèves se retrouvèrent devant les serres.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir si vous êtes capables de reconnaître les plantes utilisées dans les potions les plus courantes. Cette après-midi et pour les jours à venir, vous passerez à la préparation de Potions avec vos récoltes, alors ne vous trompez pas. », déclara Charlie en entrant dans la serre portant le numéro sept.

Derrière lui, Draco esquissa une grimace de dégoût et enfila ses gants en peau de dragon avant de maudire le rouquin sur quinze générations pour l'obliger à patauger dans la boue un matin de Novembre. A ses côtés, Théodore resta muet.

« Les Potions que vous devrez préparer sont les suivantes : potion d'Aiguise-Méninges, solution de Force, potion de Ratatinage, philtre de Paix et Polynectar. »

Notant mentalement les potions qu'ils avaient à préparer, les deux étudiants se dirigèrent vers les pots à leur entière disposition. Les ingrédients à base de plante regroupaient du polygonum, du sisymbre, des racines de gingembre, des grenades, de l'ellébore, des racines de marguerites et des figues. Pour le reste, Charlie s'occuperait de le leur fournir.

Les adolescents se mirent donc au travail silencieusement. Avec des gestes qu'ils devaient maintenant maitriser comme jamais, le fils Weasley les vit cueillir les différentes fleurs, couper les différentes racines et cueillir les différents fruits dont ils avaient besoin. Assis dans un coin, il les laissa faire en les observant. Chacun de leurs mouvements était calculé et exécuté avec une précision qu'il aurait pu leur envier.

Cependant, si Draco se déplaçait de pot en pot pour ne pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans la serre, Théodore, lui, adoptait un comportement différent. Il semblait aimer les plantes et en prenait grand soin. Chaque fois qu'il avait terminé avec une variété de fleur ou de fruit, il prenait bien garde à ce que rien n'ait été abîmé ou déplacé. Il leur rajoutait également de l'eau – et ce sans utiliser sa baguette, s'étonna Charlie. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'un Serpentard se rabaisserait à faire des tâches manuelles, surtout quelque chose comme ça.

Haussant les épaules, il sortit à la suite de leurs élèves, qui avaient terminé leurs prélèvements et, ensemble, ils prirent la direction des cachots, où leurs chaudrons les attendaient avec impatience.

**oOo oOo**

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles. La concoction de Potions n'était pas le problème en soi, il s'agissait plutôt du comportement qu'adoptait le jeune Malfoy. Charlie avait rarement vu un étudiant aussi suffisant, et son attitude – ajoutée à l'inquiétude du roux pour sa mère, qui avait fait une rechute – n'aidait en rien.

« Hacher les racines de marguerite décuple les propriétés de la potion ! », siffla Draco suite à une question visant sa façon de faire. « Vous devriez le savoir, _Professeur_ ! »

Le roux fronça les sourcils, et il serra imperceptiblement la mâchoire. Peut-être n'avait-il pas fait le bon choix concernant ses élèves…

« Changez de ton, monsieur Malfoy, ou je me ferais un plaisir de vous remettre à votre place. », grinça-t-il.

A côté d'eux, Théodore assistait à la discussion houleuse, en retrait.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu être doué en Potions, que je sache. Pour tout vous dire, je me suis arrêté aux BUSEs pour cette matière. Néanmoins, je peux me vanter de savoir correctement préparer les Potions que je vous ai demandé de brasser, ce qui n'est visiblement pas votre cas. », déclara-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction du chaudron de son élève.

Le regard de Draco se fit orageux. Il serra les poings, mais ne répondit pas. Charlie soupira.

« Evanesco. », murmura-t-il en pointant le chaudron de sa baguette.

Proprement indigné par son geste, Draco se leva, furibond. Il attrapa son sac de cours et se rua vers la sortie, en claquant la porte.

« Bien. », fit le professeur, avant de se tourner vers Théodore. « Où en êtes-vous, monsieur Nott ? »

L'expression de Théo se fit ennuyée.

« Je crains de ne pas avoir terminé dans les temps, professeur. »

Charlie lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mettez votre préparation dans un flacon, vous la continuerez demain. Une fois que vous aurez terminé, vous pourrez vous en aller. »

Avec un geste de la tête, Théodore alla chercher une fiole en cristal pour y déposer sa Potion. Une fois ceci fait, il éteignit le feu sous son chaudron et entreprit de nettoyer son espace de travail sous l'œil fatigué de Charlie. Quand il eut tout terminé, il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Au revoir, Professeur. », dit-il avant de sortir.

Resté seul dans la salle, le roux soupira derechef.

« C'est ça… »

**oOo oOo**

Les heures de cours défilaient sans que Charlie ne s'en rende compte, formant des journées puis des semaines. Au cours des séances passées avec Draco et Théodore, le jeune Weasley les avait observés. En définitive, s'était-il avoué au bout de la seconde semaine, il ne les connaissait que très peu, si ce n'était à travers les échos que Ron et Ginny lui rapportaient. Il avait voulu se forger sa propre opinion sur eux et c'était ce qu'il avait fait.

Ainsi, Draco Malfoy, fils de mangemort reconnu et septième année à Serpentard était quelqu'un qui détestait par-dessus tout échouer. Charlie avait vu pu vérifier ce trait de la personnalité du blond après qu'il leur ait indiqué, à lui et à son camarade, comment réaliser un sortilège de défense particulièrement difficilement à mettre en œuvre. Malgré tous ses échecs, Draco avait tenu tête aux obstacles se dressant devant lui, répétant inlassablement la formule à prononcer puis les gestes de poignet à effectuer. Le roux avait été étonné de le voir travailler d'arrache-pied puis s'était fait la réflexion que ses résultats scolaires n'étaient pas tombés par magie.

« Tu travailles, tu as de bons résultats. Tu restes là à regarder les mouches voler, tu te plantes. », avait alors déclaré Théodore, presque indifférent. « C'est comme… Une sorte d'échange équivalent. »

Et il avait raison. Draco avait continué et, au cours de la troisième semaine, il avait réussi à mettre le sortilège en pratique. Un sourire suffisant avait alors ourlé ses lèvres et il avait jeté un regard arrogant à son professeur, signifiant que, quoiqu'il arrivât, un Malfoy était toujours parfait en tout point. A côté de cela, Charlie avait pu voir que le garçon développait un esprit vif et un humour assez corrosif pour quiconque était la cible de ses railleries. Sa légendaire mauvaise foi et sa ruse n'étaient plus à chanter, de même que son goût pour le pouvoir et l'argent ou son aversion pour les non-sorciers ou ses camarades nés-Moldus. Un parfait petit Serpentard, doublé d'un mangemort. Oui… Charlie en était certain s'il dénudait le bras gauche de son élève, il était sûr de trouver la Marque ancrée dans sa peau.

Pour Théodore, les choses étaient différentes. Il avait une personnalité forte bien que terriblement plus effacée que celle de son camarade de classe. Il était très intelligent le jeune Weasley n'en n'avait jamais douté de toute façon et ses cours avec son élève lui avaient prouvé que le châtain pouvait faire preuve de bien des capacités. Son travail était certes discret mais toujours présent, ses interventions généralement brillantes et son esprit semblait être vif.

Comme il ne parlait jamais vraiment beaucoup, il était difficile pour Charlie de se forger une réelle opinion sur le garçon. Néanmoins, le roux devait se l'avouer, Théodore était celui qui retenait le plus souvent son attention. Les mots franchissant ses lèvres n'étaient ni sans intérêt, ni banals, ni dénués de sens. Toujours justes, les paroles du jeune Serpentard contenaient la vérité aux questions de son professeur. En dehors de cet état de fait, il avait remarqué que l'étudiant changeait de comportement lorsqu'il n'était plus en classe.

Nombre de fois, il l'avait croisé dans le parc ou à la tour d'Astronomie. Là, il avait pu observer ce qu'il aimait croire comme étant la véritable personnalité du garçon. Celle-ci changeait du tout au tout du garçon effacé et calme, Théodore passait à l'étudiant rêveur et au caractère bien trempé. Mais il y avait toujours une similitude, avec lui… Toujours ce même point qui faisait que les yeux de Charlie avaient de plus en plus de mal à se décoller du garçon. Son aura de tristesse… Tantôt grise, tantôt bleue foncée nuancée de mauve, alors que le jour de la Répartition elle était noire comme la nuit.

Ce changement n'avait pas échappé au roux, cependant et, quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était la clé au mystère que représentait Théodore Nott.

**oOo oOo**

« Expelliarmus ! », s'écria Draco dans un geste presque désespéré – _presque_.

En face de lui, Charlie évita le sort basique de Duel d'un mouvement simple et contre-attaqua. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le blond Serpentard se retrouva à terre, stupéfixé. Le professeur esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers Théodore.

« Réanime-le. », ordonna-t-il à son élève.

Sans une parole, le garçon tira sa baguette de sa robe.

« Enervatum. », déclara-t-il de sa voix monocorde.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit parler, Charlie dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas grimacer. Il avait appris à détester cette froide dénuée de toute émotion. Ca lui était venu naturellement et, depuis quelques temps déjà, l'entendre lui donnait l'envie de sortir dans le parc pour hurler à plein poumon. Parce que ce n'était pas celle que Théodore aurait dû alors, parce qu'elle n'avait rien de vivant.

Draco se releva, les joues écarlates et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Charlie n'y fit pas attention. Pour leur première séance, son élève blond s'en était bien tiré, quoiqu'il aurait pu mieux faire. Le niveau normalement demandé en milieu de septième année était loin du sien. Se remettant en place, le roux fit signa à Théodore de lui faire face. Après un salut de rigueur, le duel commença.

Les deux adversaires semblaient se jauger du regard, bras et baguettes tendus vers l'opposant. Se déplaçant sur le côté, les garçons avaient l'air de vouloir trouver la meilleure façon d'entamer le combat. Draco les observer tourner en rond, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée. Charlie plissa les yeux, Théodore crispa ses doigts sur sa baguette. Et le premier coup partit, surprenant le roux. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur son cadet, Charlie vit ses lèvres s'ourler d'un sourire moqueur. Le premier depuis des semaines.

« Tu… Tu maîtrises les Informulés ? », questionna le professeur, complètement interloqué.

Toute émotion quitta le visage du garçon.

« En quoi ça vous étonne ? »

La mâchoire de Charlie se crispa. Encore _cette voix_.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais atteint un tel niveau… C'est rare, dans vos rangs. »

« Vous devriez arrêter de penser, professeur. Cela vous mènera à votre perte. », répondit tranquillement l'élève, dont le jeune Weasley aurait, encore une fois, qualifié l'attitude de 'blasée'.

Tentant de reprendre contenance, Charlie se concentra à nouveau. Son esprit se focalisa sur la palette de différents sorts d'attaque mise à sa disposition. Tour à tour, les sorts fusèrent. Le combat devint serré et le roux décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait mal interprété les mouvements de Théodore et se retrouva dans une situation des plus difficiles à contrecarrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il put voir, impuissant, sa baguette s'envoler dans les airs.

Ecarquillant les yeux, l'enseignant fixa l'étudiant Serpentard quelques instants. Son visage n'exprimait rien ni joie, ni fierté, ni fatigue. Pas l'ombre d'un froncement de sourcil ni de petit sourire venant fleurir sur son visage rien. Une question lui vint cependant à l'esprit.

« Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu participais à un Duel de ce genre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Théodore haussa les épaules et se contenta de tendre le bras, sa baguette en main.

« Ca risque de vous être utile. »

« … Merci. »

Au moment où Charlie referma les doigts sur le morceau de bois, la sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin de la journée.

« Vous pouvez… », commença-t-il avant de s'apercevoir que la salle de classe était déjà déserte. La fin de sa phrase fut soupirée : « … Y aller. »

**oOo oOo**

Assis à la table des professeurs spécialement agrandie et élargie pour accueillir tous les tuteurs, Charlie dînait en compagnie de ses confrères temporaires et de ses frères. Le jeune homme ne cessait de se poser des questions sur son Duel avec Théodore et décida d'en parler avec le professeur Kurt Wilhelm, qui enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard depuis deux ans.

« Pardonnez-moi de venir vous déranger en plein repas, Kurt, mais je m'interroge sur l'un de mes élèves. »

« Ne soyez donc pas bête, mon garçon ! », s'exclama son confrère germanique. « Nous sommes là pour ça, après tout ! Messieurs Malfoy et Nott vous poseraient-ils des problèmes ? »

« Non, pas du tout… », répondit Charlie. « En fait, c'est tout à fait le contraire. Ils sont très travailleurs et, à part leur froideur à laquelle j'ai encore du mal à me faire, je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. »

« Oh, je vois. Où donc se situe le problème, dans ce cas ? »

« Et bien… Il y a trois jours, j'ai commencé les cours de Duels avec eux. J'ai tenté d'estimer leur potentiel avant de les combattre et je dois dire que pour Draco, je ne me suis pas trompé. Par contre, en ce qui concerne Théodore… »

Le regard du professeur Wilhelm se mit à pétiller.

« J'ai rarement vu un élève aussi brillant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je dois dire. Oh, peut-être pas autant que M. Potter ou Miss Granger, certes, mais… Maîtriser les informulés à son âge, ce n'est tout de même pas rien. »

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« Oui déjà l'an dernier, il en était capable. J'ai été très dérouté en m'en apercevant. Sûrement parce que j'ai failli perdre contre lui, ce jour-là. », se rappela gaiement l'homme avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a subi pour en arriver là, mais il est clair que son niveau ne peut être atteint sans un entrainement intensif. Potter et Granger ne parviennent à le faire que depuis Septembre dernier et ce après avoir été pris en charge par des Aurors qualifiés durant tout l'été. Ce n'est pas à la portée du premier bougre venu. »

Charlie déglutit. Il le savait. Lui-même avait encore quelques difficultés pour y parvenir, alors un garçon de huit ans plus jeune que lui… A de rares exceptions près, c'était une chose tout bonnement impensable. Théodore avait dû en baver pour arriver à un tel niveau…

« Toujours est-il que lorsque je l'ai questionné à ce sujet, le jeune Monsieur Nott est resté des plus énigmatiques. », continua l'homme. « Je n'ai jamais réussi à décrocher de sa bouche la moindre information sur ses activités extrascolaires ni sur sa famille, mais je suppose que c'est lié… »

Le regard bleu du professeur était fixé sur le Serpentard, pensif.

« Comme il ne voulait rien me dire, j'ai demandé aux autres autour de moi mais rien ne m'a éclairé sur sa situation. », termina-t-il sur un ton fataliste.

A ses côtés, Charlie fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il arriverait à quoi que ce soit. Ses pensées l'envahirent mais il en fut très vite sorti par la main de Kurt sur son épaule.

« Vous avez fait un bon choix, mon garçon. Théodore n'est pas un Serpentard comme les autres. Je suis profondément convaincu que vous parviendrez à en tirer quelque chose de bon. Cela prendra certainement du temps, mais vous pouvez le faire. »

A ces mots, le roux ne put qu'hocher la tête. Son confrère se remit alors à manger et Charlie décida qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter la table. Saluant ses frères et ses collègues, il sortit de la Grande Salle par la porte destinée aux élèves les mains dans les poches, le regard rivé sur le sol. Il ne remarqua pas Ron lui faire un signe de la main ni Ginny lui sourire lorsqu'il passa le long de la table des Gryffondor, pas plus qu'il n'entendit leurs appels surpris.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Charlie passa le reste de sa soirée en arpentant le parc de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, la nuit était déjà tombée et les étoiles brillaient de milles feux, promettant une journée douce pour le lendemain. Tant mieux. Ils en profiteraient pour aller explorer la Forêt Interdite et étudier les différentes plantes s'y développant.

* * *

Jeudi 24 Juin - 10 h 45.


	3. Décembre 1997

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** _Beyond The Night_.

**Genre :** Romance (tardive, je l'avoue). Angst. Contexte de guerre… Parfois drôle – enfin je l'espère, en tout cas xD. Parfois triste – en grande majorité. Pour le reste, et bien… A vous de voir. _Très_ long OS, découpé en plusieurs chapitres (à savoir neuf au minimum) qui ignore les tomes 6 & 7.

**Résumé :** UR. Septième année d'Harry. La guerre fait rage aux portes de Poudlard. A l'initiative de ses étudiants, Dumbledore rappelle d'anciens élèves au château dans le but de prendre en charge certains de leurs cadets. Charlie Weasley est l'un d'entre eux.

**Rating :** M. Vocabulaire assez fleuri placé un peu partout… Et scènes de bataille un peu sanglantes à la fin (Et aussi parce que Pady le voulait, voilà.)

**Pairings :** Essentiellement Charlie et Théodore. Mentions d'autres couples, comme Harry et Ginny ou Ron et Hermione, mais vraiment au deuxième ou troisième plan… Pas la peine d'attendre des détails sur eux, il y en aura très peu.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de sa créatrice, J. K. Rowling, à qui j'empreinte temporairement ses personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** Pad'Chan. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide et pour tes avis qui ont éclairé ma lanterne dans les moments les plus désespérés ! Merci aussi pour tes encouragements incessants face à mes doutes concernant cet écrit ! Et, surtout, merci à toi pour ta patience…

**Dédicace :** A HIK3TSU, à qui, paraît-il, je fais des « infidélités », héhé… Même si je n'avais pas prévu ça du tout, même si je ne pas si ça te plaira, même si ça doit pas trop être ta tasse de thé, et ben tant pis ! Cet écrit est pour toi, mon grand ! n_n

**Note :** Zoupla, voici le chapitre deux ! Plus court que le premier, j'avoue... Mais bon, plus d'action dans celui-là ! :D Bonne lecture !

**_

* * *

xXx Beyond The Night xXx

* * *

_**

**oOo oOo**

_**Décembre 1997**_

**oOo oOo**

Le mois de Décembre pointa très vite le bout de son nez. Avec lui vinrent la neige et le vingt-cinquième anniversaire de Charlie. Pour l'occasion, et même malgré les circonstances, le château revêtit son manteau de décorations et une petite fête fut organisée le douze du mois afin de célébrer la nouvelle année du fils Weasley.

Bien qu'au cours de la soirée, Charlie affichât un sourire heureux, le garçon n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à se réjouir. En vérité, personne ne l'avait réellement : les Mangemorts s'étaient faits particulièrement enthousiastes à l'idée de rappeler leur présence. C'était ainsi que cinq familles de sorciers ayant des ascendances Moldues avaient été décimées. Et, parmi ces pauvres gens se trouvaient des anciens camarades de classe du jeune homme, ainsi que des étudiants de Poudlard.

Il fit cependant un effort pour faire bonne figure pour sa famille et ses invités et, lorsque Fred et George vinrent le chercher pour l'entraîner dans une farandole improvisée, Charlie retrouva presque le sourire. Il ne lui fallut que quelques pitreries de Ron pour qu'il retrouve sa joie et, dès lors, la fête battit son plein jusqu'à assez tard dans la nuit.

**oOo oOo**

Au même moment, le dortoir des septième année de Serpentard était plongé dans un silence tendu. Draco et Théodore se regardaient en chien de faïence et, à leurs côtés, Vincent, Gregory et Blaise ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser.

Le regard de Draco était dangereusement orageux, témoignant d'une immense colère intérieure.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire. », cracha l'héritier Malfoy, la voix rauque.

Un rictus mauvais plis les lèvres de Théodore alors que ses yeux s'étrécissaient.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça, Malfoy. », siffla-t-il. « Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention. »

La respiration de Draco se fit plus saccadée, ses mâchoires se crispèrent et il serra les poings. Puis, très lentement, il porta sa main à sa robe de sorcier et la passa entre les pans de tissu. Quand il l'en ressortit, les autres garçons virent qu'elle était refermée sur sa baguette magique.

« Je vais te faire ravaler tes mots, Nott. », gronda le jeune blond. « Je vais te faire ravaler tes mots et, ensuite, tu me supplieras de te laisser tranquille. »

« Euh… Les gars… », intervint presque timidement Blaise.

« Ta gueule, Zabini ! », tonna Draco. « Reste en dehors de ça ! »

L'Italien fronça les sourcils.

« Premièrement, tu ne me parles pas comme ça, je ne t'ai rien fait. », grogna-t-il. « Ensuite, soit tu te calmes, soit nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de… »

« De quoi ! », tempêta Malfoy en se tournant vers le préfet en chef. « Que vas-tu faire, hein ! Tu penses réellement être en mesure de nous arrêter ! »

« Moi, non. Mais je ne suis pas seul, ici. »

Draco éclata d'un rire amer et glacial.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Zabini… Crabbe et Goyle ne seraient même pas capables de toucher un éléphant positionné à un mètre d'eux avec leurs baguettes ! »

Vincent et Grégory serrèrent les poings et les dents mais restèrent silencieux.

« Et puis allez tous vous faire foutre ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester avec une bande de Cracmols plus longtemps ! », termina Draco en sortant du dortoir en claquant la porte.

Lorsque le silence revint dans la pièce, Théodore esquissa un sourire désabusé et souffla imperceptiblement.

« Pff… Tu parles… Même pas capable de mettre sa menace à exécution… », murmura-t-il.

Le regard noir que Blaise lui lança ne lui dit ni chaud ni froid.

« Ta gueule, Nott ! C'est de ta faute, tout ça ! T'aurais pas pu la fermer, sérieusement ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune châtain se contenta de hausser les épaules. Puis, s'installant plus confortablement sur son lit, il ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin et se coupa du reste du monde.

**oOo oOo**

Les séances suivantes avec le professeur Weasley furent tendues. Les relations entre Draco et Théodore étaient plus que glaciales et, même si Charlie s'en était aperçu, il n'avait malheureusement aucun moyen de remédier à la situation présente. Alors, presque impuissant devant ses élèves, il se contentait de faire ce pour quoi il avait été rappelé au château : il enseignait.

La matinée était utilisée pour les Duels et le roux se demandait si le programme de la journée était une bonne idée. En effet, il avait prévu d'observer les garçons alors qu'ils se battraient mais l'idée ne lui semblait plus si bonne que ça. Malgré tout, il décida de s'en tenir au plan et expliqua la façon de faire à ses étudiants. Draco eut un sourire froid Théodore se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Tandis que leur professeur avait le dos tourné, le Serpentard blond sortit sa baguette et pointa son adversaire avec.

« On dirait que notre éloignement n'était que temporaire, Nott… », chuchota-t-il d'un air mauvais.

« En effet. », répondit le châtain. « Prêt à mordre la poussière, Malfoy ? »

Draco sentit la colère et la haine l'envahir. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il dut se retenir de ne pas sauter au visage de son camarade pour le débarrasser de son sourire satisfait.

« Prépare-toi à souffrir… », siffla-t-il.

Charlie, inconscient de cet échange, leur ordonna de se mettre en position en allant s'asseoir sur son bureau. Puis le Duel commença. Aussitôt, les deux étudiants se mirent à bouger, décrivant des cercles. Le jeune Weasley observa leur jeu de jambes et leurs postures de combat. Si la garde de Draco ne laissait presque aucune ouverture dans sa défense, celle de Théodore était toute autre : elle était différente de celle qu'il avait adoptée lors des précédents cours. Charlie fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment le garçon comptait survivre sur un champ de bataille avec une telle nonchalance.

Alors, Draco attaqua, le regard noir de haine, et Théodore sourit. Malfoy ne maîtrisait pas les Informulés, ce qui le plaçait en position de faiblesse. De plus, sa trop grande confiance en lui-même faisait qu'il se voyait déjà victorieux, et donc qu'il était moins vigilant. Pourtant, il avait déjà vu Nott se battre… Il aurait dû s'en souvenir.

« Impedimenta ! » lança-t-il, rageur.

Théodore fit un pas de côté et haussa un sourcil. Un sourire moqueur vint étirer ses lèvres quelques secondes après et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Charlie eut le temps de se questionner sur la raison de ce comportement avant d'assister à la contre-attaque du Serpentard.

D'un habile mouvement du poignet et sans une syllabe prononcée, Théodore tenta de désarmer son adversaire. De son côté, Draco parvint de justesse à esquiver le sort. Charlie fronça les sourcils Malfoy n'était visiblement pas concentré. Son propre Duel contre le garçon lui avait montré qu'il était capable de se battre bien mieux que ce qu'il montrait au moment-même. Le combat se déroula ainsi pendant quelques secondes, les sorts pleuvant des deux côtés. Aucun des deux combattants ne cédait de terrain à l'autre aucune faute n'était commise. Du moins… Jusqu'à ce que Théodore provoquât ouvertement son camarade.

« Alors, Malfoy ? », grinça-t-il d'une voix pleine de mépris, en plantant son regard étincelant dans celui de Draco. « C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà tout donné… Ce serait franchement pathétique. »

Charlie haussa les sourcils, étonné. Certes, un combat n'était pas que physique, il était aussi psychologique, mais… Dans un sens, c'était une tactique tout à fait osée : provoquer aussi ouvertement son adversaire n'avait que très rarement montré des résultats positifs. Et puis, d'un autre côté… Il était stupéfait. Surpris de voir le si calme et si paisible Théodore Nott capable d'arborer un tel comportement.

« … Les Informulés, Malfoy ? Moi qui croyais que ton _cher_ père t'avait entraîné durement pendant tout l'été… Oh, mais j'y pense : peut-être n'y parviens-tu tout simplement pas ? C'est vrai qu'il faut une grande puissance magique pour y arriver… Pas trop vexé, dis-moi, _Draco_ ? », continuait de cracher le Serpentard châtain.

Théodore vit alors son adversaire crisper la mâchoire. Autour de lui, l'air commença à crépiter et les yeux de Draco avait un air d'orage plus que menaçant. Le poing droit serré autour du manche de sa baguette magique, l'héritier blond fit un pas en avant, offensif. Au même moment, Charlie se leva et s'équipa de sa propre baguette, attentif à tout geste dangereux, et Nott recula d'un pas.

« Et bien quoi, _Théo_ ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? », siffla Draco, méprisant. « Après tout, tu l'as _si bien_ fait remarquer, non ? Je ne maîtrise pas les Informulés. »

Théodore renifla dédaigneusement.

« Pff, qu'ai-je à craindre de toi, exactement ? Mais je ne suis pas fou pour autant… »

« Oh, vraiment ? », ricana le blond. « C'est étrange, j'aurais pourtant juré le contraire… » Son expression se fit un instant faussement songeuse. « Ah mais j'y pense… Ça doit être familial. Fais attention, _Théo_, ça pourrait te couter la vie… »

Charlie vit alors dangereusement pâlir son élève. Les yeux de Théodore se firent incendiaires et le roux aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu craquer ses os. L'air était lourd, dans la pièce la tension étrangement palpable. L'explosion était proche, cela se sentait.

« Et bien quoi, Nott ? », reprit Draco, vomissant son dégoût. « T'aurais-je réduit au silence ? Ou, encore mieux, serais-tu effrayé ? »

« Un vulgaire Cracmol ne devrait pas supposer de pareilles choses, Malfoy. », déclara sombrement Théodore, la voix basse.

Les yeux de l'autre garçon s'exorbitèrent. Et alors, tout s'enchaîna très rapidement. Un bruit de bois jeté sur le sol et un grondement de haine et de fureur mêlées se firent entendre. Sous les yeux médusés de Charlie, Draco s'était jeté sur Théo, toutes griffes sorties, dans le but très visible de le rouer de coups.

« Va te faire foutre ! », s'époumona-t-il, à deux centimètres du visage du châtain.

Et alors que son coup allait atteindre sur la joue pâle du jeune Nott, il se retrouva propulsé au sol. Lorsqu'il eut recouvré ses esprits, il leva le regard vers son professeur et le vit la main tendue vers lui, baguette au poing. Il serra rageusement les dents et se releva, drapé dans la dignité qu'il lui restait, en s'époussetant.

« Nous allons en rester au Duel sorcier, voulez-vous, monsieur Malfoy ? », déclara Charlie. « Bien que ce mode de combat soit très répandu chez les Moldus, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez longtemps survivre sur un champ de bataille sorcier si jamais vous optiez pour lui. »

Draco ramassa silencieusement sa baguette, s'imaginant tuer le roux de différentes façons possibles, toutes plus douloureuses que les autres.

« En outre, je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer dix points à Serpentard et de vous assigner une retenue. Je ne tolèrerai pas un tel manque de respect envers l'un de vos camarades. »

Le blond se figea, le regard mauvais. La sonnerie retentit à cet instant et les deux élèves s'empressèrent de sortir de la salle de classe.

« Demain soir, vingt heures, monsieur Malfoy. Rusard vous attendra devant la double porte ! »

**oOo oOo**

Charlie soupira. Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées exactement comme prévu, hélas. Assis dans son canapé, une tasse de thé aux fruits rouges à la main, le jeune professeur se fit la réflexion qu'il avait été fou d'espérer que cela se passe autrement. Il connaissait suffisamment ses élèves pour savoir comment cela tournerait mais… Un espoir un peu insensé que cela ne dégénère pas l'avait étreint l'espace d'un instant. Alors, il avait continué en suivant le programme. _Son_ programme un peu bancal, soit dit en passant.

Résultat des courses, le jeune Malfoy avait passé une partie de sa soirée à récurer les trophées obtenus par des élèves plus anciens et son entente déjà fragile avec Théodore Nott s'était un peu plus désagrégée. Pitoyable… Il y avait cru, pourtant. Tellement fort. Heureusement que le soir même, les vacances de Noel débutaient !

Quelques coups contre sa porte le sortirent de ses réflexions. Posant sa tasse sur la table basse, Charlie se leva et alla ouvrir à son visiteur. Sans surprise, la porte dévoila la mince silhouette de sa jeune sœur. Ginny semblait radieuse – du moins, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être en ce moment. Il fallait dire que Harry passait plus de temps avec Roger Davies et donc Blaise Zabini qu'avec elle, ce qui avait singulièrement tendance à l'ennuyer. Mais bon… Quand on sortait avec l'Elu, il fallait savoir faire des concessions et ceci en était une. Ajouté à ce manque d'attention, elle avait d'autres problèmes qui faisaient qu'elle était rapidement sur les nerfs alors, quand elle souriait – comme elle le faisait en cet instant – Charlie pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas craindre une attaque de Chauve Furie.

« Bonjour, Ginny. », la salua-t-il en la laissant entrer.

« Salut ! »

La jeune fille alla directement s'installer dans le canapé confortable de son frère, sans se formaliser. Cela fit sourire Charlie.

« Alors ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? », questionna-t-il, légèrement curieux que Ginny soit venue le voir.

« Bah… Tu sais ce que c'est. », rétorqua la jeune demoiselle en haussant les épaules. « Harry est avec Zabini, à réviser ses cours et à planifier la journée de demain Ron et Hermione sont à la bibliothèque et je n'avais pas envie de trainer avec la bande de crétins qui reste là pour les vacances. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais passer te voir un instant. »

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel. Les crétins les Serpentards, en somme. Parkinson, Goyle et Crabbe, Malfoy ayant choisi de rentrer chez lui. Il ne comptait pas Théodore Nott comme l'un d'entre eux ce n'était désormais plus d'actualité. Le sujet était pour le moins inintéressant, il fit donc diversion.

« Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Remus ? »

Ginny soupira.

« Ca va. », répondit-elle platement.

« Oh, vraiment ? », fit-il ironiquement.

Ginny se trémoussa dans le canapé.

« Disons que ça irait bien mieux si Susan n'était pas aussi déprimée, ces derniers temps… Mais je peux parfaitement comprendre, après tout. »

Charlie ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Le meurtre d'Amélia Bones – la tante de Susan – avait été une véritable épreuve pour la jeune fille l'année passée. Alors, en un sens, il était normal qu'elle soit un peu mélancolique quand revenait cette terrible période. Surtout avant Noël.

« Est-elle rentrée chez elle ? »

« Oui. », répondit Ginny. « Elle devrait être arrivée à la gare, maintenant. J'espère que les fêtes seront joyeuses, pour elle… »

Charlie acquiesça.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? », lui proposa-t-il.

Sa sœur soupira derechef avant de se lever.

« Non, mais merci tout de même. Je vais devoir y aller. Remus m'a dit qu'il souhaitait me voir pour discuter de je ne sais plus trop quoi. »

« Bien. », sourit-il. « Si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord ? »

« Pas de problème. », sourit Ginny. « Allez, à plus. »

« Bye. »

La porte se referma sur le dos de sa sœur et Charlie laissa lui échapper un soupir. Il était en vacances mais la quantité de travail qu'il avait ne fléchissait pas sous ses efforts. Et puis, comme il ne rentrait pas chez ses parents pour les fêtes car ils se déplaçaient à Poudlard pour l'occasion, il ne pouvait même pas prétendre ne pas avoir le temps pour flâner un tant soit peu. Lui qui était pourtant travailleur… Il aurait pu dire qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus mais il connaissait la raison de sa soudaine envie de fuir. Et elle portait un nom. Dra…

Une autre série de coups frappés le sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées. Cette fois-ci, il ne se déplaça même pas, trop fatigué à l'avance.

« Entrez ! », lança-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un geste sec et une silhouette la passa. Véritablement surpris par l'identité de son visiteur, Charlie se releva automatiquement et s'épousseta rapidement. Son hôte leva un sourcil ironique et croisa les bras.

« Monsieur Nott. », balbutia le professeur. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Le visage du Serpentard ne reflétait aucune émotion. Son regard s'ancra à celui de Charlie lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte.

« Pouvons-nous parler sans crainte d'être espionnés ? », interrogea suspicieusement le garçon.

La question – atypique, s'il en était – désarçonna le roux. Tendant le bras, il mit la main sur sa baguette magique et décrivit un geste circulaire.

« Si avant ce n'était pas le cas, maintenant, ça l'est, Monsieur Nott. », déclara-t-il, curieux, en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils. « Je répète ma question : que puis-je pour vous ? »

Theodore serra la mâchoire. Il était venu jusqu'ici, certes, mais cela ne servirait à rien s'il n'arrivait pas à parler.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous vous asseoir, pour commencer. », suggéra Charlie. « Mes meubles ne mordent pas, vous savez ? »

Raide, l'adolescent observa le canapé d'un air dubitatif avant de néanmoins y prendre place. 'Bien', pensa son aîné. Une bonne chose de faite. Le silence s'installa alors, Charlie refusant de le briser. Nott était venu à lui et il connaissait son caractère, à présent. Le brusquer ne servirait à rien. Il lui fallait prendre du temps pour poser ses questions comme il le souhaitait et, apparemment, c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

Les minutes passèrent donc, Charlie observant le garçon dont le regard refusait ostensiblement de quitter sa bibliothèque. Le professeur croisa les jambes et posa son menton dans sa main en face de lui, Theodore ouvrit la bouche.

« Rentrez-vous chez vous pour les vacances ? »

Si la question le surprit, Charlie n'en laissa rien paraitre. Sans se laisser démonter et d'une voix neutre, il répondit donc.

« Bien que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, je vais te répondre : non. Je reste à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Pour une fois, ce sont mes parents qui se déplacent. »

Théodore hocha la tête.

« Je ne rentre pas non plus. », l'informa-t-il.

Le roux acquiesça.

« Je… », commença Theo, avant de pincer ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient réduites à une fine ligne blanche. « Ça va vous paraître sans doute déplacé. »

« Vraiment ? Et bien… Tente toujours. », l'encouragea l'ancien dresseur de dragons.

« Je… », recommença le garçon, avant de souffler bruyamment. « Je souhaiterais continuer les cours avec vous pendant la période des vacances. »

Charlie haussa un sourcil. C'était autre chose…

« Cela ne me dérange pas au contraire, cela m'évitera d'avoir à faire toute ma paperasse. Cependant, qu'en est-il de votre collègue ? Progresser sans Monsieur Malfoy serait-il juste ? »

Le regard de Theodore se fit incisif, tranchant.

« En quoi prendre des cours seul le serait-il ? Je n'ai jamais évoqué votre programme. », cracha-t-il presque.

Il marquait un point.

« Très juste. »

« De plus, vous détenez des informations que j'aimerais acquérir. »

« C'est-à-dire ? », questionna Charlie.

« Si vous n'acceptez pas de poursuivre les cours avec moi, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous intéresserait… », fit sèchement Theodore.

Décidément… L'adolescent marquait un autre point.

« Encore une fois, très juste. »

« Alors ? »

Charlie passa sur le ton insolent de l'étudiant et se décida.

« Je vous le redis : cela ne me dérange pas. Nous sommes le vingt-et-un, si je ne m'abuse. Et la rentrée est le sept, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien… » Charlie compta mentalement la marge que cela représentait et ce qu'ils auraient le temps de voir pendant ces deux semaines et demi. « … Je pense que nous pouvons nous donner rendez-vous demain matin, à neuf heures devant la double porte du hall. Si cela vous convient. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et se releva.

« Puisque c'est convenu, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser. »

« Monsieur Nott, attendez, s'il vous plait ! », le retint cependant Charlie. « De quoi parliez-vous, précédemment ? »

Un bref sourire moqueur naquit sur le visage du garçon avant de se dissiper aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Les cours ne commencent que demain matin, Professeur. »

Et il sortit sans bruit, laissant un Charlie quelque peu perplexe seul dans ses appartements brusquement trop vides.

**oOo oOo**

La perspective d'avoir quelque chose à faire de son temps était quelque chose qui rendait Charlie étrangement motivé. Ainsi, il occupa sa soirée à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire faire au jeune Nott. Après s'être arraché les cheveux pendant une heure ou deux, cependant, il dut s'avouer vaincu rien ne lui venait et ses quelques bribes d'idées s'avérait toutes infaisables.

Lâchant un soupir exaspéré et se demandant intérieurement pourquoi il avait accepté cet arrangement, le jeune homme roux décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs du château. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien après les semaines intensives qu'il venait de passer. Mine de rien, le travail d'enseignant n'était pas aussi aisé qu'il y paraissait… Loin de là. Surtout quand on avait fait la bêtise de prendre deux élèves qui ne pouvaient se supporter pendant plus de deux minutes. Charlie se demandait parfois comment ses collègues pouvaient enseigner simultanément à des Gryffondor et à des Serpentard, réputés pour être passablement… Virulents entre eux. Cela ne devait pas être de tout repos… Enfin, cela ne le regardait pas, de toute façon.

Il arpenta lentement les couloirs de Poudlard, en silence, les mains dans les poches. Il n'était pas très tard mais le peu d'élèves restant était rassemblé dans la Grande Salle, attendant le dîner. Charlie supposa que ses frères et sœur y seraient également, aussi prit-il la direction du parc afin d'être au calme. Passant la double porte, il s'arrêta un instant et scruta l'horizon. Le soleil était presque couché et le vent était encore très frais. Resserrant les pans de sa cape autour de lui, le garçon se remit en marche et prit la direction du lac. Il longea le bord de l'eau tout aussi lentement en essayant de se vider la tête et de trouver une idée pour occuper la journée qui allait arriver mais rien ne venait. Si cela continuait ainsi, ils iraient faire la causette au Calmar Géant…

Charlie esquissa un sourire ironique. Lui aurait préféré les… Soudainement, il s'arrêta et se traita d'imbécile. Pour un peu, il se serait frotter le front de la main, mais une silhouette dissimulée derrière les arbres bordant le lac l'en empêcha. Il ne l'avait pas vue avant mais la reconnut instantanément. Theodore Nott l'observait, calme et silencieux. La première pensée qu'eut l'ancien Gryffondor fut d'aller à sa rencontre, mais il se retint. Le garçon ne semblait pas apprécier la compagnie des autres… Du moins, celle des Serpentard de son âge. Alors celle d'un professeur… Cependant, le roux eut la surprise de la voir se diriger vers lui.

« Monsieur Nott. », déclara Charlie d'un ton aimable. « Vous n'êtes pas dans le Grande Salle ? »

Theodore renifla et fit une grimace. Charlie étouffa un rire en comprenant toute de suite pourquoi.

« Trop de Gryffondor et de 'crétins', je suppose ? », hasarda-t-il.

Le regard que lui renvoya l'adolescent fut comique.

« Ginny ne semble pas non plus les apprécier. »

« Enfin un Weasley de sensé… J'ai toujours su qu'elle était intelligente. »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment… », sourit Charlie.

« Comme vous voulez. », répondit Theo. « Que faites-vous ici ? Votre famille vous attend, je crois. »

Le roux haussa les épaules.

« Je dois avouer que, parfois, un peu de solitude faire du bien. », avoua-t-il. « Les jumeaux ont tendance à être légèrement envahissants… Et ma journée a été éreintante. »

Nott hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose pour vous demain. », l'informa Charlie alors que ses yeux se faisaient brillants. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et réchauffer son visage. « Habillez-vous chaudement, de préférence avec des vêtements que vous n'aurez pas peur de salir. »

Theodore lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Où comptait-il l'emmener, comme ça ?

« Où irons-nous ? », questionna-t-il, intrigué.

Alors, Charlie lui lança un regard complice.

« Les cours ne commencent que demain matin, Monsieur Nott. », dit-il mystérieusement en repartant en direction du château. « Rendez-vous à neuf heures dans le hall ! Et n'oubliez pas, prenez des vêtements chauds ! »

Le Serpentard resta dans le froid, scié de voir un Weasley capable de lui clouer le bec. Cela dit, leur petite conversation lui avait fait oublier la raison de son non-retour chez lui pendant les vacances, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose, et avait eu pour effet de le motiver lui aussi. Des vêtements chauds, avait-il dit ? Bien, très bien. Cela, ajouté à ce qu'il savait de Charlie Weasley, lui offrait une piste à suivre pour tenter de découvrir leur destination prochaine.

Le professeur, de son côté, se dépêcha de rejoindre ses appartements. Il avait un coup de cheminette à passer et un service à demander…

**oOo oOo**

Charlie mit la main sur sa cape et sortit en trombe de ses appartements. La veille au soir, il s'était couché vraiment très tard suite à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'ami qu'il avait contacté. Pour conséquence, il n'avait pas pu se lever à l'heure prévue. Depuis, il courait dans tous les sens. Il était tout de même parvenu à passer plus de cinq secondes sous la douche et à s'habiller de façon plus que correcte en moins de sept minutes et il courait à présent dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine.

Il n'en revenait pas… Cela devait faire une demi-heure que Theodore l'attendait devant l'entrée du château. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

« Excusez-moi, je suis désolé… Je ne me suis pas levé. »

L'étudiant lui adressa un regard signifiant, dans les grandes lignes, _'pitoyable'_. Charlie toussa légèrement pour tenter de reprendre contenance devant son élève.

« Bref… », bredouilla-t-il. « Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que tu as suivi le conseil que je t'ai donné. Tu en auras besoin… »

D'un geste de la main, le garçon écarta un pan de sa robe et montra qu'effectivement, il avait fait comme le roux lui avait dit.

« Pourrais-je savoir où nous allons, maintenant ? », demanda, presque poliment, Theodore.

« Ne préfèreriez-vous pas en avoir la surprise ? », s'enthousiasma Charlie.

Theodore haussa un sourcil.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous m'avez fait poireauter dans le froid parce que vous avez eu une panne d'oreille, _Professeur _? », fit-il ironiquement.

S'il avait eu quelques années de moins, ce dernier aurait certainement puérilement tiré la langue au Serpentard. Mais comme il avait été engagé par Dumbledore et qu'il était censé être un modèle de maturité pour tous ces jeunes, il n'en fit rien. A la place, il soupira.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous changeons temporairement de pays. », dit-il en baissant d'un ton.

L'intérêt du garçon sembla touché car une étincelle de curiosité illumina son regard. Cela voulait-il dire que…

« Je n'en dirai pas plus. », termina Charlie. « Allez, allons-y. »

Ils prirent donc le chemin les menant aux grilles du parc de Poudlard, où il les fit tout les deux transplaner.

**oOo oOo**

Il avait osé. Grinçant des dents, Theodore fit un grand écart sur le côté lorsqu'une cage se renversa sous le poids d'il ne savait trop quoi. Devant lui, son professeur discutait gaiement avec un homme un certain Mihail. L'adolescent ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter. Il ne s'agissait ni d'Anglais ni d'un quelconque langage qu'il avait déjà entendu. Aussi pensa-t-il que l'homme en question était un autochtone et que la langue utilisée était du Roumain.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de discuter entre eux, ils se tournèrent vers Theodore et l'homme s'adressa à lui.

« Et bien… », commença-t-il avec un terrible accent à couper au couteau. « C'est bien la première fois que nous accueillons quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, en dehors de Charlie. »

L'étudiant lui lança un regard vide en soupirant mentalement.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée pour toi de circuler ici, mais puisqu'il est avec toi, ça devrait le faire sans trop de problème. », continua Mihail en assenant une solide tape dans le dos du Weasley et en souriant comme un dément. « Tu vas faire la connaissance de Fureur. »

Il pointa un enclos du doigt situé à quelques mètres de là, l'adolescent pouvait discerner la couleur des écailles de la bête sans pour autant en déterminer les caractéristiques. Puis l'homme se retourna vers son précédent interlocuteur pour lui adresser à nouveau quelques mots en Roumain. Ensuite, il s'en alla à grandes enjambées et Theodore se retrouva à nouveau seul avec Charlie.

« A bien y réfléchir, j'aurais dû choisir autre chose… », marmonna ce dernier dans sa barbe. « Fureur est une jeune femelle et elle a récemment pondu cinq œufs. Elle est d'une humeur de chien… »

« Quelle race ? »

« A toi de me le dire ! », sourit le professeur, enthousiaste.

Tout en discutant, ils s'étaient rapprochés de l'enclos. Écarlate, l'animal était doté d'un museau écrasé entouré de pointes d'or. Ses yeux étaient protubérants et sa gueule, grande ouverte, laissait passer un rugissement qui aurait fait pâlir Snape dans ses meilleurs jours. Ses œufs, d'une couleur cramoisie parsemée d'or, reposaient sagement entre ses pattes avant.

« Hmm… », fit Theodore. « Les Boutefeu Chinois femelles ne sont-ils pas supposés peser entre deux et trois tonnes ? Celle-ci me parait légèrement… Obèse. »

Charlie laissa échapper un rire.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, Monsieur Nott. », gloussa-t-il. « Fureur est sujette à l'embonpoint, ce qui est un fait extrêmement rare chez nos copains à écailles... A ce propos, mes félicitations c'est bien un Boutefeu Chinois. »

« Et votre ami veut que… Nous nous occupions de cette _chose_ ? », interrogea l'étudiant en fronçant le nez, comme si la vision d'un dragon défendant sa progéniture le dégoutait.

« Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, jeune homme ? »

La réponse mit quelques temps à venir.

« Non. »

« Bien. »

Il aurait mieux fait de répondre 'oui'… A peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans l'enclos, baguettes à la main, que Fureur fit honneur à son patronyme. La dragonne s'était campée sur ses pattes, attendant en rugissant les deux sorciers. Les yeux de la bête les fixaient où qu'ils aillent, procurant un sentiment d'étouffement au Serpentard.

« Que doit-on faire, exactement ? », questionna prudemment Théodore avant de déglutir.

« Elle s'est blessée à la patte avant gauche. Il faut vérifier que la plaie est bien cicatrisée. Ensuite, il faudra la nourrir. »

Charlie esquissa un sourire moqueur à la vue de son élève pâlissant. Oui, ça pouvait paraître impressionnant, pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Nott, mais il était quelqu'un d'intelligent, de travailleur et de prudent, il saurait comment réagir en cas de besoin, du moins l'espérait-il. Après tout, il s'agissait de dragons en général et de Fureur en particulier… Malheureusement pour lui, Charlie n'eut pas le temps de questionner Theodore : le garçon avait déjà avancé prudemment dans l'espace clos et le moindre geste brusque ferait se déchaîner la dragonne, chose que le professeur n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de voir...

L'adulte regarda son étudiant faire, pas très sûr de l'attitude à prendre. Theodore avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais après tout, c'était sa première confrontation avec une dragonne couvant ses œufs – sa première rencontre avec une dragonne _tout court_, se fustigea Charlie.

« Monsieur Nott ? », appela-t-il en essayant de garder une voix calme. Les dragons sentaient la peur irradier des humains, il devait donc se contrôler. « Restez prudent, voulez-vous ? »

Theodore se tourna vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux, et finit par hocher la tête.

« Je suis trop loin d'elle, de toute façon. La chaîne est trop courte pour qu'elle puisse m'atteindre. », affirma-t-il.

Et alors que l'étudiant tendait le bras pour prouver ses dires, ce fut comme si Charlie s'était retrouvé en enfer. Effectivement, Fureur ne pourrait pas le mordre si jamais elle voulait lui sauter dessus, mais rien ne l'empêchait de cracher du feu ! Un énorme brasier sortit de la gueule de l'animal, prenant Theodore pour cible. Sentant son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine, le roux réagit aussi vite que possible.

« Protego ! », cria Charlie. Il eut le temps de voir un halo vert se former autour du garçon avant que celui-ci ne soit totalement englouti par les flammes. « Merde ! »

Il avait été vraiment stupide de ne pas y penser ! Et pourtant, il avait travaillé avec des dragons avant de venir enseigner à Poudlard, dans cette réserve même, et c'était également lui qui avait pris Fureur en charge à son arrivée ! Qu'il avait été naïf ! Sans compter que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de lui mais bel et bien d'un enfant !

En proie à la panique, le professeur dut attendre que la bête se calme pour pouvoir savoir si, oui ou non, il avait réussi à protéger son élève. Dans un état second, il patienta quelques secondes, avant de découvrir le corps de son étudiant allongé au sol, immobile. Au même instant, quelque chose sombra dans sa poitrine, le remuant profondément.

« Putain non ! »

**oOo oOo**

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le roux se précipita vers l'adolescent. Heureusement, après un rapide examen médical, il s'avéra que Theodore ne souffrait que d'une légère déshydratation et de quelques brulures sans réelle gravité son _'Protego'_ avait donc eu l'effet escompté.

Tandis que ses anciens collègues s'occupaient de calmer Fureur, Charlie ramena le garçon au camp. Un bras passé sous les genoux de l'adolescent et l'autre dans son dos, le roux portait son précieux paquet en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop frotter contre les endroits où sa peau était endommagée.

Déposant l'étudiant sur une table, le professeur dut lui enlever sa cape ainsi que son sweat-shirt. Le garçon n'était touché qu'aux mains et aux avant-bras : relever sa chemise serait donc amplement suffisant pour lui passer de l'onguent. Cela n'empêcha pas Charlie de grimacer en découvrant certaines portions de peau.

Une des brulures en particulier semblait terriblement douloureuse. Située sur le flan gauche de Théodore, la blessure était assez imposante en superficie et, en passant précautionneusement la main dessus, l'ancien dresseur de dragons put ressentir une chaleur s'en dégageant. Grimaçant légèrement, le garçon fouilla dans la tente pour y trouver le pot de pommade. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il pria silencieusement pour ne pas que son élève se réveille en plein traitement, histoire de lui éviter des douleurs inutiles. Ensuite, avec des gestes lents et le plus doux possible, Charlie s'appliqua à enduire chaque parcelle de peau endommagée d'onguent.

Terminant par les mains, il se mit à soupirer. La encore, Fureur ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé… La peau recouvrant son poignet gauche était certainement brûlée au second degré, et Charlie nota mentalement d'administrer une potion contre la douleur à Théodore dès qu'il aurait terminé, avant de brutalement se figer.

Une des brûlures du garçon était déjà cicatrisée or, il était manifestement impossible que Fureur soit à l'origine de celle-ci. La blessure était bien trop ancienne et située à un endroit bien trop éloigné des autres… Non. La dragonne n'y était pour rien. D'abord abasourdi, Charlie fronça les sourcils et grommela quelques mots grossiers. Par quoi avait donc dû passer le jeune Nott pour en arriver là ? Que faisait cette brûlure sur le corps d'un adolescent ? Qui la lui avait infligée ?

Serrant les dents, l'ancien dresseur se mit en tête de le découvrir un jour, avant de se précipiter vers le coffre à potions suite au gémissement de douleur du garçon.

**oOo oOo**

Noël fut célébré deux jours plus tard. Les mains encore bandées, Théodore passa la journée dans son dortoir, seul. Ses 'camarades' étaient tous rentrés chez eux, comme leurs parents l'avaient exigé. Avec un sourire ironique, le Serpentard pensa que l'assassina de son père l'été précédent avait au moins eu un effet bénéfique lui avait été exempté de réunion et par là même de la vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était censé faire comme Malfoy et Zabini. Espionner pour le compte de Voldemort, c'était ses ordres. Depuis qu'il avait pris la marque, l'année précédente, en même temps qu'eux. Son père ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, même lorsque Théodore lui avait expressément fait comprendre que les idéaux du mage noir n'étaient pas compatibles avec les siens. Lui ne rêvait de domination suprême ou d'éradication des nés moldus. Non, rien de tout ça. L'adolescent rêvait simplement de pouvoir vivre sa vie en ayant pour seul maître de sa personne lui-même. Il souhaitait devenir astronome, pourquoi pas, ou enchanteur. Pas Mangemort. Mais, comme pour le jour où il avait vu sa mère périr sous ses propres yeux, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire…

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, le garçon n'entendit pas l'elfe de maison transplaner. Il fallut que la petite créature émette un petit borborygme timide et discret pour que Théodore ouvre ses rideaux de baldaquins. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, l'elfe se recroquevilla sur lui, peureux, un paquet rouge enrubanné d'or dans ses mains lui servant de bouclier. Le regard de l'étudiant se fit suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », grinça-t-il, les mains se remettant à le lancer.

L'elfe se mit à trembler et à bégayer.

« To – Toriko a – a un pa – paquet p – pour M – Monsieur Nott. », geignit la petite créature.

« Je n'attends rien. », grogna Théodore. « Qui t'envoie ? »

« C'est… », bredouilla Toriko. « Je – je n'ai pas le d – droit de le d – dire. Il m'a d – dit que c'était u – une surprise ! »

Le scepticisme du Serpentard grandit à ces paroles. Il n'avait personne dans son entourage immédiat pour lui faire une… 'Surprise'. Ses parents étaient morts, il n'avait pas d'amis – ou du moins personne pour être considéré de la sorte – et sa popularité au collège avait brutalement chuté quand Malfoy et sa clique avaient commencé à s'en prendre publiquement à lui. Qui donc pouvait être à l'origine de cet envoi ? Il ne voyait pas… Donc ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule autre chose.

L'elfe esquissa un pas dans sa direction, incertain, et commença à brandir le paquet vers lui. Instinctivement, Théodore recula et son regard se fit noir.

« Je n'en veux pas. », assena-t-il d'une voix dure. « Rends-le à son expéditeur, détruis-le ou garde-le pour toi, je ne veux rien savoir ! Eloigne cette mauvaise blague de ma vue ! »

« M – mais M – Monsieur Wea… », paniqua Toriko.

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! », répéta l'étudiant vert et argent, totalement hors de lui, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. « Disparais de ma vue ! Disparais ! »

L'elfe de maison parut hésiter un instant, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours entre le garçon et le précieux paquet qu'il serrait dans ses bras tremblants. Pendant un court instant, la petite créature pensa à laisser sa charge dans le dortoir du garçon mais elle abandonna très vite l'idée lorsque Théodore se précipita sur elle.

« Dégage ! », hurla-t-il, écarlate de colère.

Toriko n'eut d'autre choix que celui d'obéir, pétrifiée par la peur. Après tout, le jeune maître avait bien spécifié ce qu'elle devrait faire dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait qu'à le lui rapporter, et il s'en chargerait lui-même. C'était juste dommage que Monsieur Nott reçoive son cadeau de Noël _après_ les fêtes…

Se dirigeant vers les appartements du professeur, Toriko laissa échapper un soupir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le garçon avait réagi ainsi, mais une chose était certaine : l'étincelle de peur qu'elle avait vue dans le regard de Monsieur Nott était bien là…

* * *

Dimanche 8 Aout - 13 h 15.


	4. Janvier 1998

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** _Beyond The Night_.

**Genre :** Romance (tardive, je l'avoue). Angst. Contexte de guerre… Parfois drôle – enfin je l'espère, en tout cas xD. Parfois triste – en grande majorité. Pour le reste, et bien… A vous de voir. _Très_ long OS, découpé en plusieurs chapitres (à savoir neuf au minimum) qui ignore les tomes 6 & 7.

**Résumé :** UR. Septième année d'Harry. La guerre fait rage aux portes de Poudlard. A l'initiative de ses étudiants, Dumbledore rappelle d'anciens élèves au château dans le but de prendre en charge certains de leurs cadets. Charlie Weasley est l'un d'entre eux.

**Rating :** M. Vocabulaire assez fleuri placé un peu partout… Et scènes de bataille un peu sanglantes à la fin (Et aussi parce que Pady le voulait, voilà.)

**Pairings :** Essentiellement Charlie et Théodore. Mentions d'autres couples, comme Harry et Ginny ou Ron et Hermione, mais vraiment au deuxième ou troisième plan… Pas la peine d'attendre des détails sur eux, il y en aura très peu.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de sa créatrice, J. K. Rowling, à qui j'empreinte temporairement ses personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** Pad'Chan. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide et pour tes avis qui ont éclairé ma lanterne dans les moments les plus désespérés ! Merci aussi pour tes encouragements incessants face à mes doutes concernant cet écrit ! Et, surtout, merci à toi pour ta patience…

**Note :** Hum... Je sais que j'abuse. Un an pour publier un nouveau chapitre... C'est nul. J'ai eu quelques problèmes, puis j'ai repris les cours... Mais je n'ai pas arrêté, et je vous livre ce chapitre quand même - pour ceux et celles qui sont restées à attendre... Je suis désolée de ce retard inadmissible... Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**_xXx Beyond The Night xXx_**

* * *

**oOo oOo**

_**Janvier 1998**_

**oOo oOo**

La rentrée approchait à grands pas. Dehors, le soleil avait du mal à faire fondre l'épaisse couche de neige immaculée qui avait élu domicile dans le parc de Poudlard. Les couloirs du château se remplissaient petit à petit d'élèves, et Charlie appréhendait légèrement la reprise des cours avec ses étudiants. Enfin, non… Cela n'était pas totalement exact.

Lorsque Toriko était revenue avec son petit paquet serré contre elle, il n'avait pas su comment l'interpréter. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un bête cadeau. Certes, il avait fait cet achat sur un coup de tête et dans le but de se faire pardonner son inattention d'avec Fureur – même s'il savait qu'il avait peu de chances pour que Théodore oublie ses brûlures en découvrant ce présent… Certes, lorsqu'il les avait vus dans cette vitrine, il n'avait pu résister à leur appel… Mais tout ceci, c'était avant que Toriko ne lui revienne presque en larmes en geignant que son élève avait littéralement craqué et l'avait presque menacée. C'était avant qu'il s'interroge sur le bienfondé de son geste.

D'après l'elfe de maison, Nott avait semblé en colère. Charlie ne s'y était pas du tout attendu, mais il y avait des éléments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais tout de même… Sa réaction n'était-elle pas légèrement disproportionnée ? Après tout, ça n'était pas comme s'il avait été un Mangemort ou un terroriste… A moins que le garçon ait imaginé autre chose ?

Soupirant, Charlie regarda sa pendule et décida qu'il était temps qu'il aille se coucher. Se prendre la tête à ce sujet alors qu'il était une heure du matin passé n'était pas vraiment une chose recommandée, surtout qu'il avait encore des tonnes de choses à préparer pour les cours à venir.

Deux minutes plus tard, couché dans son lit, le roux jeta un dernier coup d'œil au paquet rouge au ruban doré posé tranquillement sur sa table de nuit. Il ferma lentement les yeux, dans l'espoir de s'endormir très vite, pour les rouvrir quelques instants plus tard, légèrement perturbé.

Tout de même… Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple paire de gants et Théodore s'était mis dans un de ces états… C'était simplement insensé ! Se redressant brusquement, le jeune professeur fronça les sourcils. Non, ça n'était résolument pas logique.

Qu'avait donc pu vivre Théodore Nott qui puisse le faire à ce point paniquer à la vue d'un simple paquet envoyé à l'occasion de fêtes de fin d'année ? Pourquoi diable le garçon réagissait-il comme s'il avait voulu le piéger ?

Avec un énième soupir, et la ferme impression qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil avant un bon moment, Charlie repoussa son épaisse couverture au pied du lit et se leva. Enfilant un pull en laine que sa mère avait tricoté bien des années auparavant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et grogna avant de secouer la tête. Se torturer ainsi ne rimait à rien il avait besoin de s'aérer.

Résigné, il sortit de ses quartiers et entreprit d'errer dans les couloirs du château sans but précis. Peut-être le fait de se laisser porter au gré de ses envies parviendrait-il à lui sortir la tête de ses pensées… Savait-on jamais.

**oOo oOo**

Sans réellement savoir comment, Charlie se retrouva devant la salle de classe qu'il utilisait à l'occasion avec Théodore et Draco. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur, conscient du fait que ça pouvait paraître étrange. Distraitement, il alla s'asseoir sur le bureau, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide, et s'appuya sur ses mains. Il leva alors la tête vers le plafond de la salle, sans savoir trop pourquoi, avant de grimacer et de tirer sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean.

« _Stella_ », murmura-t-il, et alors, ce fut comme s'il était en plein air.

Des étoiles apparurent, formant constellations et galaxies, et Charlie sourit enfin vraiment pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours aimé regarder les étoiles. Plus petit, son grand-père lui avait appris à discerner les groupes qu'elles formaient et Charlie avait été fasciné. Depuis, chaque fois qu'il en avait la possibilité, le garçon levait la tête vers les astres, et remerciait son aïeul de façon silencieuse, triste qu'il ne soit plus là pour lui en parler.

Tout absorbé qu'il était par le plafond, Charlie n'entendit pas la porte de la classe se rouvrir. Le visiteur fut trahi par sa seule maladresse lorsqu'il trébucha et laissa échapper un juron. Charlie n'eut même pas à baisser le regard pour découvrir l'identité de l'intrus et un petit sourire prit place sur son visage.

« Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais… », commença-t-il, légèrement railleur. « N'êtes-vous pas censé vous trouver dans votre dortoir, Monsieur Nott ? »

Théodore se mordit la lèvre et laissa échapper un grognement.

« Vous êtes bien dehors, _vous_.. », marmonna-t-il.

Le sourire de Charlie s'agrandit.

« Je suis Professeur, _moi_… », justifia-t-il, fier de lui. « Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous n'êtes ni Professeur ni Préfet-en-chef… »

Le Serpentard soupira et serra les poings, encore entourés de bandages. Discrètement, Charlie lui jeta un coup d'œil : le garçon n'avait pas bonne mine. Peut-être devait-il essayer d'engager la conversation ? Puisque son élève était là, était-ce un signe qu'il devait aborder le sujet du paquet qu'il lui avait fait envoyer ? Le devait-il ?

Pendant qu'il se posait des questions, cependant, Théodore esquissa un demi-tour, manifestement pour sortir de la salle et retourner à son dortoir. Pris de cours, Charlie bondit maladroitement de sur le bureau et attrapa le bras du garçon qui se retourna vivement, comme brûlé par ce simple contact, le regard noir. Le roux leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Hum… Désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer… », déclara-t-il piteusement en regardant ses pieds. « Simplement… »

« Simplement quoi ? », siffla Théodore.

Charlie soupira. La conversation s'engageait mal. Pourquoi le garçon devait-il toujours se trouver sur la défensive ? Et pourquoi, _pourquoi_, devait-il toujours faires des choses _stupides _?

« Ecoutez… », soupira-t-il, soudainement las. « Si vous voulez rester ici, vous le pouvez. Je ne vais pas vous forcer à retourner dans votre dortoir, pas plus que je vous sanctionnerai pour votre petite escapade, bien que je le devrais. »

Son élève le regarda avec méfiance, avant de fixer son regard sur la table la plus proche du bureau professoral. Charlie haussa les épaules et Théodore décida qu'il ne risquait rien, aussi s'assit-il en tailleur sur le meuble. Le roux l'observa quelques instants avant de reprendre son ancienne posture et son observation du ciel magique.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit Théodore gigoter sur sa table, et décida d'engager la conversation.

« Comment vont vos mains, Monsieur Nott ? », hasarda-t-il, sans trop espérer que le garçon lui réponde.

« Elles cicatrisent plutôt bien, d'après le Professeur Snape et Madame Pomfresh… », répondit néanmoins de mauvaise grâce le Serpentard après quelque secondes. « Ils pensent que je ne devrais plus rien avoir d'ici une ou deux semaines grâce aux potions de reconstitution. »

« J'en suis heureux. », répondit Charlie, soulagé. « J'espère vraiment que vous ne souffrez pas trop. »

Si Théodore fut surpris, il n'en montra rien.

« J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Pensivement, l'ancien Gryffondor hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur les étoiles. Puis…

« Savez-vous discerner les constellations, Monsieur Nott ? »

Une grimace tordit les lèvres de Théodore.

« Je n'ai jamais été très bon en Astronomie, je dois dire. », grinça-t-il. « Quand j'étais plus jeune, on m'a appris à en reconnaître quelques-unes, mais… Mais j'ai tout oublié depuis. »

Le silence reprit place quelques instants. Théo et Charlie observaient le ciel sans mot dire, simplement là, profitant de la présence étrangement réconfortante de l'autre. Soudant, le jeune Professeur tendit la main en direction des étoiles.

« Vous voyez, ce groupement d'étoiles en forme de casserole, là ? Il s'agit de la Grande Ourse. Et, juste à côté de celle-ci, en vous décalant légèrement sur la droite… », continua-t-il en montrant les étoiles des doigts. « Vous pouvez voir la Constellation du Dragon. »

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire. La Constellation du Dragon ? Elle avait plutôt la forme d'un…

« Elle ressemble à un serpent, votre Constellation… », ironisa-t-il – presque – gentiment. Il restait un Serpentard, tout de même !

Un petit rire secoua Charlie.

« Je vous l'accorde. », consentit-il, taquin. « Mais si vous cherchez la Constellation du Serpent, alors il faut regarder par ici. »

Se faisant, il pointa un groupe d'étoiles du doigt et le vert et argent déplaça son regard dans la direction indiquée. Un rapide coup d'œil au Professeur Weasley lui indiqua qu'il avait toujours les yeux rivés au ciel, aussi en profita-t-il pour l'observer quelques instants.

C'était étrange, cette sensation que Théodore avait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur le rouquin. Comme s'il savait d'instinct que l'homme ne lui ferait aucun mal. Sa tête lui dictait de toujours rester sur ses gardes mais son corps ne réagissait pas de la même façon. Parfois, le Serpentard ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était méfiant de nature mais avait paradoxalement envie de… Il ne savait pas bien de quoi il avait envie, en fait. Lâcher un peu de lest ?

Oui, très certainement… Théodore en avait assez de continuellement être sur ses gardes, mais lorsque l'on vivait au milieu de futurs Mangemorts, c'était un impératif.

C'était éreintait de constamment se cacher. C'était épuisant de faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'au final il se sentait mal. Il voulait simplement lâcher un peu de pression et il sentait qu'il pouvait le faire lorsqu'il était avec le Professeur Weasley. C'était inexplicable. Désagréable, aussi. Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre, après tout ? Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la voix de l'homme s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Vous savez… », déclara-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés aux étoiles, mais les mains encombrées d'un petit paquet. Sans doute l'avait-il fait venir quelques secondes plus tôt… « Je me mords encore les doigts de mon manque de réaction à propos de l'incident qu'a provoqué Fureur. Et il s'avère que Noël était il y a plus de deux semaines… Aussi, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai eu l'idée de vous acheter un petit quelque chose. Rien de bien grandiose, certes, mais… »

« Vous n'auriez pas dû. », répondit automatiquement Théodore, de façon sèche. « Vous ne me devez rien. »

Charlie laissa échapper un soupire défaitiste.

« Je me sentais mal… »

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un « typiquement _stupidement_ Gryffondor… » acide et le roux haussa les épaules.

« Vous avez été blessé par ma faute. », justifia-t-il.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est Fureur qui m'a brûlé les mains, pas vous. », ironisa froidement Théodore. « Vous êtes mon Professeur. C'est inconvenant. »

Deuxième soupire.

« Vous êtes libre de le laisser dans cette salle de classe si vous n'en voulez pas. », fit Charlie, en venant déposer le présent juste devant l'adolescent. « Je ne vous forcerai pas à l'emporter avec vous si vous n'en avez pas envie… »

Alors, l'étudiant baissa les yeux et se figea. Devant lui se trouvait le même paquet que lui avait amené l'elfe, quelques heures auparavant. Sa respiration se bloqua brutalement dans sa poitrine et il sauta de la table, s'en éloignant le plus possible. Charlie le regarda faire, intrigué.

« Je croyais avoir dit à ce maudit elfe de me laisser tranquille avec _ça_ ! », cracha-t-il rageusement. « Je lui ai dit que je n'en voulais pas et vous venez me le rejeter en pleine figure ! »

L'ancien Gryffondor leva les mains sur son torse, les yeux écarquillés.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, voyons ! », fit-il, surpris de sa réaction et se voulant rassurant. « C'est moi qui ai fait ce paquet, je peux vous assurez qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux ! »

Les yeux de l'étudiant se firent sceptiques, et la tension envahit son corps.

« Pourquoi ne pas être venu en personne la première fois, dans ce cas-là ? », grinça-t-il.

Charlie roula des yeux.

« Votre dortoir ne m'est pas accessible. Et même s'il l'était, ce n'est pas convenable et je doute fort que vos camarades apprécient le fait que vous receviez un présent d'un de vos professeurs. Cela aurait pu vous mettre dans une posture encore plus mauvaise qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

Cela tombait sous le sens, devait avouer Théodore. Peu à peu, il laissa ses défenses tomber mais resta tout de même à l'écart.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? », marmonna-t-il.

« Parce que je suis un Gryffondor stupide et incapable de mentir… », plaisanta Charlie en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai rien contre vous. Si j'avais voulu vous attaquer, je l'aurais déjà fait, et depuis très longtemps. »

Et le Serpentard dut bien se résoudre à avouer que c'était vrai. Le Professeur avait eu sa baguette en main quelques minutes plus tôt – preuve en était le paquet et l'_Accio_ qui avait servi à l'amener dans la pièce – et il avait eu tout le loisir de s'en servir.

Force était de constater qu'il disait la vérité.

« Je ne devrais pas accepter ceci. » réattaqua-t-il, hésitant.

« Je ne vous y oblige pas. », fut la réponse automatique.

Le regard de Théodore se porta sur le paquet rouge au ruban doré. Le professeur Weasley l'observait en silence, il le savait. Lentement, très lentement, il avança vers la table et prit l'emballage en mains. Délicatement, il déchira le papier écarlate et plongea sa main brûlée à l'intérieur. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur quelque chose d'étrangement doux et, surpris, il retira sa main du paquet.

Des gants.

Son enseignant lui avait acheté une nouvelle paire de gants, très certainement en remplacement de celle qui avait finie carbonisée par Fureur. Devait-il en rire ?

« … Merci. Enfin… Je crois... », fit-il, incertain.

Charlie hocha simplement la tête, visiblement content et soulagé qu'il ait accepté.

« Joyeux Noël en retard, monsieur Nott. », rit-il.

Et Théodore se surprit à lui rendre son sourire. Puis, dans un bâillement qu'il tenta de camoufler de ses mains, l'élève se leva.

« Bien. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller dormir. »

« Je pense aussi. »

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent alors vers la porte, et Théodore se retourna pour faire face au rouquin. Et sans savoir pourquoi, le Serpentard, chercha ses mots.

« J'ai une dernière requête, Professeur. »

Charlie haussa les sourcils, curieux.

« Laquelle ? »

« Vous semblez… Hésiter entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement. Choisissez l'un des deux. Et ne revenez pas dessus. », assena l'étudiant, étrangement tremblant.

Le fils Weasley parut décontenancé.

« N'est-ce pas _inconvenant_ de tutoyer un élève lorsque l'on est professeur ? », ironisa-t-il doucement.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vous oblige à rien. », fit-il en reprenant ses mots. « Simplement, je préfère l'un ou l'autre. Pas un mélange des deux. Choisissez et tenez-vous y. »

Charlie hésita quelques instants, puis…

« Bien, tu ne m'en voudras pas de préférer le tutoiement, dans ce cas. »

Théodore hocha la tête, comme pour sceller un pacte, et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte. Tournant la poignée, ce fut comme si un poids quittait sa poitrine pour s'envoler. Il ne savait pas d'où cette impression venait mais il se sentait comme plus léger, et il aimait ça. Alors, tout en se rappelant qu'il avait oublié de répondre à son Professeur quelques instants plus tôt, il murmura doucement un « Joyeux Noël en retard à vous aussi… », et se glissa dans la noirceur du couloir de l'école.

Charlie, resté seul dans la classe, se contenta d'esquisser un simple sourire et de sortir à la suite de son élève, dans le but d'aller trouver le sommeil.

**oOo oOo**

Théodore se retourna dans son lit. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Un rapide sort lui apprit qu'il était bientôt deux heures du matin et il lâcha un soupire. Se redressant sur ses oreillers, il ouvrit légèrement le rideau de son baldaquin pour mettre la main sur sa baguette.

« Lumos. », murmura-t-il, et une petite lumière ténue se mit à briller.

Dès lors, son regard se posa sur le paquet rouge. Le Professeur Weasley avait semblé soulagé qu'il accepte son présent. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à le déballer. Il ne l'avait pas pressé pour qu'il le fasse. Théodore avait même eu la possibilité de refuser le cadeau.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Non. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Inconsciemment, l'adolescent sortit la paire de gants de son emballage et la contempla. Ca n'était rien d'autre que des gants noirs, bordés d'un liseré vert sapin. Si l'on regardait un peu plus attentivement, l'on pouvait distinguer, au niveau de l'embranchement du pouce, un petit _'S'_ gris cousu sur une tête de serpent.

Un rictus vint prendre place sur le visage du jeune homme. Il devait l'avouer, son Professeur avait du goût. Et puis…

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas reçu de cadeau pour Noël. Alors, et même si c'était en dehors des 'relations' qu'un élève devait avoir avec son professeur… Il avait décidé de s'ouvrir un peu, l'espace d'un instant, et d'accepter qu'on ait envie de faire un pas vers lui.

Lentement, Théodore rangea ses gants et se recoucha.

« Nox. », murmura-t-il.

L'obscurité reprit ses droits, et alors l'étudiant put enfin sombrer dans un sommeil profond, étrangement apaisé.

**oOo oOo**

« Bonjour, les jeunes ! », lança énergiquement, et plein d'enthousiasme, Charlie à Théodore et Draco le lendemain matin.

Un peu trop énergiquement manifestement, car le regard que lui lancèrent les adolescents fut assez parlant peur eux deux. Etouffant un toussotement légèrement gêné, le roux se reprit très vite pour leur exposer le programme de la journée.

« Bien, aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial… », commença-t-il. « J'avais prévu de vous faire revoir les sorts mineurs de guérison et finalement… »

Au même instant, la pièce fut envahie par trois autres personnes et Théodore fronça le nez. Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter, accompagnés de leur tuteur… Il ne connaissait que très peu Roger Davies mais fut intrigué.

« Finalement, ce sera un entrainement quelque peu particulier. », conclut Charlie en souriant.

Roger s'avança vers lui pour continuer.

« Aujourd'hui, vous serez deux contre deux. », expliqua-t-il. « Chaque équipe aura des foulards de couleur. Il s'agit ici de dérober les foulards de l'équipe adverse. »

« Merveilleux… », crissa Draco, plus que sceptique. « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces enfantillages, _professeurs_… »

Et Théodore dut admettre silencieusement qu'il était parfaitement d'accord avec lui.

« Réfléchis un peu, Malfoy, si ta cervelle étriquée te le permet… », intervint sarcastiquement Harry. « Si tu arrives à éviter les sorts aujourd'hui, ça sera un peu sur le champ de bataille… »

« Bien vu, Harry. », fit Charlie. « C'est un entrainement à prendre extrêmement au sérieux. Vous avez le droit d'utiliser n'importe quel sort – hormis bien entendu les Impardonnables et les sorts d'attaque jugés trop intrusifs. Le sortilège _Accio_ est en revanche inutilisable, pour les raisons que vous trouverez, nous l'espérons, logiques… »

« Le but du jeu est de mettre au point la tactique qui vous permettra de remporter la victoire le plus rapidement possible. », enchaina promptement Roger. « Et le plus important est de le faire en équipe ! Si jamais vous vous retrouvez seul sur un champ de bataille, vous ne ferez pas long feu, vous pouvez me croire ! »

Harry et Blaise s'entreregardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher mutuellement la tête. Théodore, de son côté, serra les dents. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, et pour cause : Malfoy n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et il ne lui ferait pas le bonheur d'aller le supplier à genoux de coopérer avec lui. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir…

« Vous n'aurez que quelques minutes pour parvenir à vos fins. », entendit-il dire Davies. « Il y aura autant d'essais que nécessaires. L'exercice se termine en deux manches gagnantes. Essayez d'être créatifs ! N'ayez pas peur de tenter ce qui vous passe par la tête mais souvenez-vous, surtout : vous travaillez par deux. Si votre coéquipier se fait prendre, vous avez très peu de chances de vous en sortir en un seul morceau… »

Draco émit un sifflement dégoûté.

« Ridicule… », cracha-t-il dans sa barbe.

Charlie ne fit que hausser les épaules, désinvolte.

« Vous verrez bien. », ricana-t-il. « Bien. Vous allez pouvoir commencer. »

D'un mouvement leste de poignet, il fit disparaitre tout le mobilier de la salle d'entrainement qu'ils utilisaient et fit apparaitre un sablier géant ainsi que des foulards de couleur qu'il distribua ensuite.

« Chaque phase dure dix minutes. », déclara Davies. « Je vous rappelle que tous les coups sont permis, sauf ce qui peut potentiellement vous envoyer à l'Infirmerie. Soyez attentifs à ce qui se passe autour de vous. Ecoutez. Sentez. »

« Vous êtes prêts ? », demanda Charlie.

Théodore hocha sèchement la tête et se prépara. A ses côtés, Draco se tendit. Zabini les regarda un moment de façon insistante et, lorsque la phase fut lancée, il sourit d'une façon qui lui aurait fait froid dans le dos s'il ne l'avait pas côtoyé auparavant.

« Nox ! », l'entendit-il murmurer.

En quelques secondes, la pièce fut plongée dans une obscurité des plus totales et Théodore entendit des bruits des pas près de lui. La tension l'envahit très rapidement mais il se força à retrouver son sang-froid au plus vite.

Bien. Il se retrouvait seul dans cette galère… Bien. Parfait. Il pouvait le faire… Malgré ce qu'avait dit ce grand niais de Davies, il pouvait s'en sortir s'il la jouait finement. Se faisant, il commença par invoquer muettement un bouclier autour de lui et se concentra.

Les bruits de pas s'étaient éloignés mais il pouvait toujours les entendre malgré les efforts que ses adversaires pouvaient fournir pour les dissimuler. Le seul problème était qu'il ne savait pas très bien qui était qui, et il était certain qu'envoyer Malfoy au tapis ne lui ramènerait pas de point… Ça n'avait rien de très réjouissant mais il devrait ramener la lumière pour pouvoir identifier chacun des participants… Et puis… Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Potter ou Zabini s'occuperait de son problème pour lui avant qu'il ne leur règle leur compte…

Oh, vraiment ?

Non. C'était vraiment stupide de penser pouvoir s'en sortir à deux contre un. Théodore soupira. Au diable la stratégie… Il s'appliqua à lui-même un sort de Désillusion. Ça devrait faire l'affaire le temps qu'il repère les lieux…

« Lumos ! », dit-il, et la pièce s'éclaira.

Charlie et Davies réapparurent, assis sur une table dans un coin, et Théodore put alors s'apercevoir qu'il avait perdu trois minutes pour rien. En outre, sa brillante idée de remettre la lumière ne l'avança à rien, et pour cause : les trois autres adolescents avaient disparu… Précautionneusement, il avança dans la pièce, sur ses gardes. S'il se souvenait bien, Potter avait une cape d'invisibilité et Zabini était brillant pour ce qui était de la filature.

Malheureusement pour lui, Théodore n'avait ni leurs moyens ni leurs connaissances. Il ne pouvait compter que sur ses sens et ses réflexes qu'il savait rouillés.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller chercher plus loin car, dès lors, son corps se raidit et il se sentit partir en arrière.

Oh. Merlin, qu'il avait été stupide… Il s'était fait prendre par un Sortilège du Saucisson… Ridicule.

« Finite incantatem. », fit alors Weasley, et il se retrouva libre de ses mouvements.

Il vit aussi apparaitre Potter et Zabini, avant de voir apparaitre Draco, sous l'emprise d'un sort et dissimulé par la cape d'invisibilité du Gryffondor. Pathétique…

« Bien vu, les jeunes. », félicita Davies avec un grand sourire, alors que Théodore se relevait et que Draco était libéré. « C'était une nouvelle tactique, si je ne me trompe pas ? »

« En effet. », confirmèrent Zabini et Harry d'une seule voix.

« Parfait. », sourit leur tuteur. « Je reste toujours admiratif devant une telle imagination… »

« Je suis d'accord. », intervint alors Charlie. « Harry et Blaise travaillent très bien ensemble… Je déplore que ma paire n'en fasse pas autant. »

Cela fit grincer les dents de Théodore. Comment le roux pouvait-il sincèrement espérer que Malfoy et lui réussiraient à ne serait-ce que s'entendre ? Alors de là à pouvoir travailler de pair dans quelque chose d'aussi important… Même s'ils devaient le faire si leurs vies en dépendaient… Ils finiraient par mourir avant d'avoir pu dire 'Quidditch'… Risible.

« Ça ne s'est pas fait en un jour… », plaisanta Davies. « Au début, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, on aurait dit un chien et un chat. »

Charlie rit. Théodore se tendit légèrement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« J'aimerais avoir dépassé ce stade, personnellement… », dit-il, non sans ironie. « Ça m'éviterait d'avoir à jouer les arbitres à chaque séance. »

Davies allait lui répondre lorsque, soudain, McGonagall fit irruption dans la salle, à bout de souffle. La sorcière semblait finir un marathon et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre une respiration normale, sous les yeux perplexes des personnes déjà présentes.

« Weasley, Davies, nous avons besoin de votre aide de toute urgence ! », suffoqua-t-elle presque, le visage rouge. « Pré-au-Lard… »

Charlie perdit immédiatement son sourire et son cœur manqua un battement. A ses côtés, les autres avaient un visage grave. La situation s'était tendue en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Pré-au-Lard… », reprit McGonagall, toujours essoufflée. « Des Mangemorts… Une attaque ! »

Théodore vit le regard de son professeur devenir flou et ses mains devinrent moites. Ça n'était pas un bon présage.

« Davies et moi y allons. », décida Charlie dans la seconde avant de se tourner vers Théodore et Draco. « Vous… »

« Nous allons avec vous. », tenta d'imposer Malfoy.

« Je ne crois pas, non. », dit McGonagall. « Les élèves sont consignés à Poudlard. »

« On peut être utiles ! », intervint Blaise, tentant de se maîtriser et de rester le plus respectueux possible. « On peut vous aider ! »

« Ça n'est pas une bonne idée, je regrette. », lui dit Roger. « Vous n'êtes que des enfants, c'est… »

« Avec tout le respect que l'on vous doit, _Davies_, nous nous sommes portés volontaires pour suivre ce projet tutoré il n'y a même pas quatre mois. », assena Théodore. « A quoi est-ce que ça aurait servi de nous entrainer si c'est pour nous laisser sur la touche aujourd'hui ? »

Charlie le considéra du regard pendant quelques secondes.

« Bien dit, Théodore. », approuva-t-il. « Minerva ? »

« Je ne crois pas que… »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! », explosa alors Draco, qui bouillait depuis un petit moment déjà. « Vous n'avez pas le choix, stupide vieille chouette ! »

L'expression outrée qu'afficha McGonagall valait tout son pesant de cacahuètes mais le petit groupe n'en profita pas très longtemps. Le temps pressait et plus ils en perdaient à discuter de choses futiles et plus les Mangemorts pouvaient faire de dégâts…

« Ne perdons plus de temps, dépêchons-nous ! », pressa Davies.

Immédiatement, ils se mirent en route. Le point de transplanage se situant en dehors du parc de Poudlard, ils avaient encore quelques mètres les séparant du champ de bataille. Il fallait absolument qu'ils fassent vite, la vie de gens innocents en dépendant…

**oOo oOo**

Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent, ils se retrouvèrent en plein chaos. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, Théodore fut submergé par les cris et la chaleur des flammes qui embrasaient les toits de chaume des habitations et commerces du village.

Les gens courraient dans tous les sens et il pouvait apercevoir çà et là des cagoules blanches : les Mangemorts étaient dans la place et rien ne présageait qu'ils étaient là pour faire du shopping.

Théodore s'apprêtait à se lancer dans la bataille lorsque Charlie l'arrêta d'un mouvement.

« Je regrette, mais vous ne vous battrez pas. », fit-il, loin d'être calme.

Etrangement, Draco reste muet mais lui allait se mettre à protester lorsqu'il fut coupé de court.

« Occupez-vous des blessés. », ordonna le roux. « Mettez-les à l'abri et soignez les blessures. Vous ne pourrez pas faire grand-chose de plus à ce stade… »

Pour ne pas perdre plus de temps, Théodore ravala son ego et se contenta d'acquiescer sèchement de la tête. Aussitôt, le professeur Weasley et Davies s'élancèrent dans les rues afin d'apporter leur aide et, quelques secondes plus tard, Théodore n'était plus capable de les voir.

Il se tourna alors vers Malfoy mais le Serpentard avait mis les voiles.

« Perd pas de temps… », grinça Théodore, pas du tout surpris mais tout de même légèrement inquiet…

Bah… Si Malfoy ne tenait pas à la vie, ça n'était pas son cas, aussi se dépêcha-t-il d'exécuter les ordres qu'il avait reçu : se mettre à l'abri et soigner les blessés.

**oOo oOo**

« Charlie, par ici ! », cria Davies.

Charlie tourna la tête en direction de l'appel et son estomac fit un saut périlleux. Là, devant lui, au bout de la rue… La boutique de Fred et Georges… La rage gonfla brusquement en lui tandis qu'il voyait les flammes lécher le bois de la charpente et l'étage s'effondrer sous ses yeux. La boutique que ses frères avaient montée de leurs mains, le fruit de leur travail… Décimé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, cependant.

« Tiens tiens… », susurra une voix mauvaise. « Le traître à son sang se lamente ? »

Charlie vit volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec une silhouette encagoulée. Robuste, l'inconnu se tenait là, le narguant, en jouant négligemment avec sa baguette. Charlie ne se laissa pas prendre par son air désinvolte et resta sur ses gardes.

« Puis-je au moins savoir à qui j'ai _l'honneur_ ? », ironisa-t-il.

« Je ne donne pas mon nom à ceux de ton espèce… », fit mielleusement le Mangemort. « Je préfère jouer avec eux… »

Charlie lui jeta un regard plus que dégoûté.

« Je ne te ferai pas cette joie. », répliqua-t-il avec hargne en se mettant en position de combat.

En face de lui, le Mangemort l'imita avec un sourire mauvais.

**oOo oOo**

« Il y en a deux autres qui viennent d'arriver… »

Théodore tourna la tête. Les blessés s'accumulaient depuis qu'il était arrivé et il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde pour ne serait-ce que s'hydrater. Il termina avec la vieille femme qu'il venait de prendre en charge pour s'occuper des deux nouveaux arrivants : une petite fille et sa mère.

« Bonjour. »

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse autre qu'un vague hochement de tête de la part de l'adulte. La petite avait l'air complètement traumatisé et sa mère regardait dans le vide, perdue. Après un rapide sort de diagnostic, Théodore en conclut qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose si ce n'était réparer le bras cassé de la petite fille à l'aide d'une attelle et lui donner une potion pour la douleur. Pendant toute l'opération, la fillette le regarda droit dans les yeux et il sentit une sensation de malaise l'envahit. Puis…

« Merci… », murmura-t-elle de sa petite voix.

Et alors, le malaise s'envola et un sentiment de fierté prit sa place.

**oOo oOo**

Charlie regarda le Mangemort s'effondrer avec un cri de rage. Désabusé, il laissa échapper un soupire en secouant la tête. Et dire que l'homme lui avait promis mille et une souffrances… Tout chez lui reposait chez sa capacité à en imposer mais un enfant aurait pu l'envoyer au tapis… Momentanément, Charlie pensa à Théodore et Draco, légèrement inquiet pour eux, mais son appréhension disparut lorsqu'il se remit en route. Ils iraient bien, et lui n'avait pas de temps à perdre comme ça…

« Charlie ! », le héla-t-on.

Le roux tourna sur lui-même pour trouver l'origine de la voix et aperçut les jumeaux, courant dans sa direction.

« Fred, Georges ! », cria-t-il en les rejoignant. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Ouais, t'en fais pas. », lui répondit Georges. « Juste deux trois égratignures… On a eu affaire à deux guignols en cagoule mais on est les plus forts. »

Charlie étouffa un rire. Même dans les pires situations, ils ne pouvaient pas rester sérieux… Ça allégea quelque peu l'atmosphère jusqu'à ce que l'aîné de la fratrie parle.

« Les gras… », commença-t-il, le regard désolé. « Je suis passé devant la boutique, tout à l'heure… »

« Nous aussi. », dit Fred en serrant les poings. « On y peut rien, ça ne sert pas à grand d'en discuter. »

A ses côtés, Georges le regardait, triste. Il s'agissait là du fruit de leurs entrailles… Ça n'était pas _rien_. Mais… Ça n'était que matériel, comme l'avait dit Fred. Ça pouvait se reconstruire. Ils avaient les fonds et étaient toujours en vie, et c'était bien là le principal.

« D'accord… », se contenta donc d'acquiescer Charlie, incertain de l'attitude à adopter. « Ou sont les jeunes ? »

« Au château. », indiquèrent les jumeaux d'une voix unanime. « Ils ne sont pas prêts pour ça, pas encore. »

Et ils avaient bien raison.

« Je dois retrouver les miens. », déclara-t-il. « Ça fait un moment que je les ai laissés, je veux être sûr qu'ils vont bien. »

« Bonne chance. »

Et après avoir salué ses frères, Charlie se mit en route. Mais les rues étaient pleines, et les gens ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche… Il avait beau crier leurs prénoms, ses appels étaient couverts par les paroles des passants. Comme ils ne se trouvaient pas aux endroits aménagés pour les soins, l'ancien Gryffondor n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où les chercher. Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à garder son calme mais il se força à réfléchir.

« Excusez-moi… Je cherche deux adolescents d'à peu près ma taille. Un a les cheveux châtains, l'autre est blond et ils portent tous les deux une robe de Poudlard aux couleurs de Serpentard, vous ne les auriez pas vus ? », demanda-t-il donc à l'une des gérantes de centre de réfugiés.

La femme, échevelée et courant dans tous les sens, lui jeta un regard noir.

« Si c'est ce _Nott_, que vous cherchez… », attaqua-t-elle. « Il n'est plus là ! Il a déguerpi il y a un moment ! »

Charlie étouffa un juron et remercia la femme avant de ressortir du camp improvisé. Mais alors qu'il passait la porte, il entra en collision avec quelqu'un.

« Oh ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Je suis désolé. »

« Merlin ! »

« Professeur ? », s'étonna Charlie en reconnaissant McGonagall. « Mais… Que… »

« Ah, Weasley ! », le coupa-t-elle. « Je vous cherchais ! Il faut que nous retournions au château immédiatement ! »

« Quoi ? Mais je… »

« S'il vous plait. »

Aussitôt, Charlie commença à s'inquiéter. Le professeur semblait éreinté mais son visage n'affichait rien d'autre qu'une mine grave.

« Minerva, que se passe-t-il ? », se força-t-il à demander.

La vieille femme sembla hésiter un petit moment, se demandant si elle devait ou non cracher le morceau. Puis…

« Un commerçant du village a retrouvé monsieur Nott. », confia-t-elle, la voix douce. « Le garçon était inanimé, couché sur le sol. Nous n'arrivons pas à le réveiller ni à le soigner. »

« Mais… »

« Il semblerait qu'il ait été… Gravement empoisonné. »

Ce fut comme si Charlie recevait un coup dans l'estomac. Théodore… Empoisonné. Qui avait _osé_ faire ça ? Pour la seconde fois dans la journée, une bouffée de rage l'envahit.

« Et Draco ? », se força-t-il tout de même à questionner.

Minerva le regarda, blasée.

« Il reste pour le moment introuvable. »

Oh. Tout était absolument parfait… Théodore entre la vie et la mort et Malfoy perdu on ne savait où dans la nature… Tout ceci était vraiment parfait.

* * *

Mercredi 14 Décembre - 19h55.


	5. Février 1998

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** _Beyond The Night_.

**Genre :** Romance (tardive, je l'avoue). Angst. Contexte de guerre… Parfois drôle – enfin je l'espère, en tout cas xD. Parfois triste – en grande majorité. Pour le reste, et bien… A vous de voir. _Très_ long OS, découpé en plusieurs chapitres (à savoir neuf au minimum) qui ignore les tomes 6 & 7.

**Résumé :** UR. Septième année d'Harry. La guerre fait rage aux portes de Poudlard. A l'initiative de ses étudiants, Dumbledore rappelle d'anciens élèves au château dans le but de prendre en charge certains de leurs cadets. Charlie Weasley est l'un d'entre eux.

**Rating :** M. Vocabulaire assez fleuri placé un peu partout… Et scènes de bataille un peu sanglantes à la fin (Et aussi parce que Pady le voulait, voilà.)

**Pairings :** Essentiellement Charlie et Théodore. Mentions d'autres couples, comme Harry et Ginny ou Ron et Hermione, mais vraiment au deuxième ou troisième plan… Pas la peine d'attendre des détails sur eux, il y en aura très peu.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de sa créatrice, J. K. Rowling, à qui j'empreinte temporairement ses personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** Pad'Chan. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide et pour tes avis qui ont éclairé ma lanterne dans les moments les plus désespérés ! Merci aussi pour tes encouragements incessants face à mes doutes concernant cet écrit ! Et, surtout, merci à toi pour ta patience…

**Note :** Wouhou ! Jamais mis moins de temps pour publier un nouveau chapitre de _Beyond_ ! Désolée quand même pour le retard sachant qu'il aurait du paraître au début du mois. Quelques soucis personnels ont fait que je me suis retrouvée dans l'incapacité d'écrire une seule ligne potable...

Bon... Il est plus court que les autres mais... Il y a un peu d'action dans ce chapitre. Vous saurez également comment l'état de Théodore a évolué, et vous verrez Charlie commencer à se poser des questions... J'espère que vous aimerez, vraiment. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**xXx Beyond The Night xXx**_

* * *

**oOo oOo**

_**Février 1998**_

**oOo oOo**

Le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste était en totale ébullition. Les meilleurs Médicomages et Potionnistes avaient été appelés à l'aide mais chacun d'eux avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : le mal dont souffrait Théodore Nott leur était complètement inconnu… La seule chose sur laquelle ils parvenaient à s'accorder était que le garçon avait été empoisonné et que si l'on ne trouvait pas rapidement avec quoi, il finirait par y rester.

Charlie arpentait les couloirs en maugréant et en se maudissant. Malgré ce que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne cessaient de lui répéter, le garçon était persuadé que si son élève se retrouvait entre la vie et la mort, cela découlait de son inattention à Pré-au-Lard. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser depuis que Théodore avait franchi la porte de sa chambre dans le lit qui lui avait été attribué.

Le garçon semblait dépérir de jour en jour, respirant de plus en plus difficilement. La douleur était imprimée sur son visage et chaque seconde qui passait ne faisait que renforcer l'idée de Charlie : il était coupable. Alors, dans l'espoir d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle, le professeur passait tous les jours à l'hôpital. Draco Malfoy étant toujours introuvable et son deuxième élève à l'article de la mort, il avait tout le loisir de faire ce dont il avait envie. Et ce dont il avait envie, c'était de voir le jeune Nott rétabli.

Malheureusement pour lui, son vœu ne semblait pas vouloir s'exaucer. Jusqu'à présent, l'état de l'adolescent n'avait fait qu'empirer, le faisant grincer des dents. Les Médicomages restaient impuissants face à ses maux et l'unique possibilité qu'il leur restait était de minimiser les crises de douleur qui frappaient très souvent Théodore. Le jeune Serpentard était donc quasiment quotidiennement perfusé de Morphine, les antalgiques magiques n'ayant étonnamment aucun effet sur lui.

Le dernier espoir de l'adolescent reposait à présent sur les épaules bien maigrichonnes de son professeur de Potions, et Charlie aurait aimé aider à travailler à l'antidote avec lui. Seulement, le professeur était d'humeur exécrable depuis un certain temps, et ne cessait de rejeter toute aide venant du roux de façon assez brutale, à grands renforts de sifflements furieux et d'insultes qui auraient fait pâlir de rage le plus inventif des sales gosses.

En effet, Severus avait tendance à reporter la faute sur lui si Théodore se retrouvait à présent entre la vie et la mort, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer sa culpabilité. Mais Charlie n'abandonnait pas, et revenait à la charge à chaque fois qu'il lui était possible. Autant dire que l'ancien Serpentard l'avait quasiment constamment dans les pattes : Snape était l'une des rares personnes à être autorisées à pénétrer dans la chambre du garçon, en dehors de Minerva, Albus et des Médicomages qui s'occupaient de l'étudiant. Ainsi, s'il participait à la création de l'antidote, le roux pourrait non seulement l'aider à aller mieux mais serait également capable de passer plus de temps auprès de son élève.

La porte de la chambre de Théodore s'ouvrit soudainement et Charlie vit l'austère professeur en sortir. La fatigue marquait les traits de son visage et sa mâchoire serrée n'augurait rien de bon. Pourtant, il était venu pour tester un nouvel antidote… Le roux sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine : même si Severus n'avait jamais été expressif, cela signifiait sans détour que ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Une fois de plus.

Déglutissant difficilement, Charlie esquissa un pas dans sa direction, geste inutile car le professeur de Potions se ruait dans sa direction, la teinte de sa peau étant passé au rouge écrevisse.

« Weasley ! », rugit-il.

Instinctivement, ledit Weasley recula d'un pas et se ratatina sur lui-même, souvenir de ses années à Poudlard. Même si cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'y était plus élève, Snape avait cette aura qui faisait que la peur de lui ne disparaissait jamais vraiment.

« Je croyais vous avoir déjà dit de ne plus remettre les pieds ici ! », beugla Severus, hors de lui, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur son crâne.

Charlie serra les dents et les poings. C'était exact. Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste, c'était la même chose. Hurlements, insultes, menaces. Puis le personnel de l'hôpital accourait au triple galop et les sommait d'évacuer les lieux.

Le garçon soupira. Un nouvel éclat de voix serait sans doute de trop, et amènerait à une interdiction pour lui de revenir. Aussi choisit-il de rester aussi calme que possible.

« En quoi cela vous dérange-t-il, professeur ? », questionna-t-il.

C'était une première il n'avait jamais osé poser cette question auparavant. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Le teint de Snape devint encore plus cramoisi avant qu'il ne redevienne blême.

« Avez-vous réellement besoin de poser cette question, _professeur_ ? », ironisa Severus. « _Mon_ élève est allongé dans un lit par _votre_ faute, entre la vie et la mort ! Et vous me demandez pourquoi vous voir ici me dérange ! »

Il écumait littéralement de rage et était à deux doigts de se précipiter sur le Weasley pour l'étrangler à mains nues.

« Vous en aviez la responsabilité ! », continuait-il de hurler. « Vous étiez censé lui enseigner des méthodes de défense et non le précipiter dans la gueule du loup, espèce de crétin congénital ! »

Charlie ne pouvait rien dire là-dessus. Son aîné avait entièrement raison, il en était pleinement conscient. Malgré tout, le fait qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il était en tort n'empêchait pas la douleur de s'insinuer lentement mais surement dans son esprit et dans sa poitrine.

Severus allait continuer sa diatribe mais fut arrêté dans son élan par le Médicomage responsable du service des Soins Intensifs – où la chambre de Théodore se situait –, le Docteur Pads. L'homme semblait lui aussi en colère, mais tout ce qui ressortit de ses paroles fut une extrême lassitude.

« Messieurs… », soupira-t-il, fatigué d'avance. « Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que nous sommes dans un hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus serra la mâchoire et se tut. Son regard, braqué sur le roux, se fit cependant encore plus noir.

« Mes excuses… », répondit Charlie, même s'il n'était cette fois-ci pas responsable des cris.

« Monsieur Weasley... Je sais que la santé du jeune Nott vous tient à cœur, mais son état ne s'est pas amélioré. Aussi, je vous suggèrerais de rentrer chez vous. Si jamais il y a du progrès, vous serez prévenu. »

Puis le Médicomage se tourna vers Severus et prit son bras pour l'emmener à part. Le roux n'avait pas eu le temps de protester et ce fut avec amertume qu'il regarda les deux hommes chuchoter dans leur coin. Oui, bien sûr… Lui n'était pas un expert en Potions, ni un membre de la famille de Théodore. Son besoin de savoir n'était donc pas un de ceux à étancher dans les plus brefs délais, et s'il n'obtenait pas de nouvelles, ou qu'on oubliait de lui en donner, ce n'était pas _si_ grave que cela…

Du moins pour eux. Charlie se sentait de plus en plus gagné par le désespoir. Si jamais le garçon venait à mourir, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner… Merlin ! Il était censé garder un œil sur lui… Mais il avait été débordé, à Pré-au-lard. Les Lestrange et les Carrow avaient fait énormément de dégâts, que ce soit matériel ou humain. D'ailleurs, il avait été doublement incapable : Draco Malfoy n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé…

Quoique de ce côté-là, Charlie n'était pas trop inquiet. En fait, cette information lui passait trois kilomètres au-dessus de la tête. Pourtant ça n'aurait pas dû être le cas… Il aurait dû faire tout son possible pour le chercher et le ramener au château… Mais non. Tout ce dont il était capable était de hanter les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste.

**oOo oOo**

Les journées passaient, ressemblant les unes aux autres tristes, mornes, grises. L'état du jeune Nott ne s'arrangeait toujours pas malgré les efforts fournis par Snape. Charlie, lamentablement échoué sur un banc de l'hôpital, commençait lentement mais sûrement à croire que le garçon n'avait plus de chance de s'en sortir. Tous les médecins penchés sur le cas de son élève ressortaient de sa chambre avec la mine sombre, ce qui corroborait les bruits de couloirs qu'il avait réussis à capter : Théodore Nott mourait.

Au-delà du constat en lui-même, ce qui rongeait le plus Charlie restait son incapacité à faire bouger la situation. Il avait beau se le répéter encore et encore, le roux ne parvenait pas à décoller ses fesses du tissu recouvrant le banc qu'il squattait littéralement depuis que le garçon avait été admis à Sainte-Mangouste. Le personnel de l'hôpital passait devant lui plusieurs fois par jour, ne s'étonnant même plus de le trouver là, et chaque fois le jeune professeur espérait pouvoir entendre des nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais il en ressortait toujours plus dépourvu d'informations qu'auparavant.

Minerva McGonagall, en visite au directeur du centre hospitalier ce jour-là, soupira de lassitude à la vue du roux. Le regard triste, elle décida qu'il était temps pour son ancien élève de sortir prendre un peu l'air. A pas lents, elle s'approcha de Charlie et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. A son état, elle pouvait aisément dire qu'il manquait de sommeil et qu'il avait perdu quelques kilos. C'était étrange de le voir dépérir à petits feux pour quelqu'un comme Théodore Nott… Ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça, après tout, et même si le roux pensait avoir fait une erreur – ce qui n'était bien _évidemment pas_ le cas ! – elle ne l'avait jamais vu se mettre dans de tels états…

« Weasley ? », appela-t-elle doucement.

Charlie remua légèrement et lâcha un grognement. Dans d'autres circonstances, la directrice des Gryffondor aurait souri, mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

« Weasley ! », répéta-t-elle avec un peu plus de force.

Charlie sursauta et ouvrit les yeux avant de réaliser qui se trouvait en face de lui. Deux secondes plus tard, il était parfaitement réveillé et la questionnait du regard.

« Venez avec moi, voulez-vous ? »

Le garçon acquiesça immédiatement et suivit l'animagus à travers le dédale de couloirs qu'était Sainte-Mangouste jusqu'à se retrouver à l'extérieur, côté Sorcier. Il en profita pour observer la vieille femme la seule chose qu'il put discerner fut la gravité suintant de son visage de plus en plus marqué par la guerre.

Le jeune homme espérait qu'elle lui donnerait des nouvelles de son élève… Sa mâchoire serrée laissait présager de mauvais échos mais Charlie voulait garder sa faible étincelle d'espoir intacte. Il ne voulait pas abandonner.

« Ecoutez… », commença la vieille sorcière.

Mais elle s'arrêta après ce simple mot et soupira. Elle semblait chercher ses mots, comme si elle souhaitait éviter de créer des dégâts supplémentaires quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas nécessaires. Le roux attendit, l'angoisse lui nouant l'estomac.

« Je sais que jusqu'à présent, nous vous avons tenu à l'écart concernant l'état de santé du jeune Nott. », reprit McGonagall. « J'étais contre ceci, mais les médecins de l'hôpital n'ont rien voulu savoir il en allait du secret médical. »

Charlie acquiesça, avant de l'interrompre.

« Pourquoi choisir ce moment pour changer ce fait, dans ce cas ? »

Minerva esquissa un sourire triste.

« Je n'ai toujours pas le droit de vous en parler, monsieur Weasley… Mais je vous vois, jour après jour, assis sur ce banc. Vous avez pris l'enfant en charge dans le cadre du Tutorat, vous en êtes donc responsable jusqu'à preuve du contraire. »

Une bouffée de gratitude et de reconnaissance envers son ancien professeur envahit la poitrine de Charlie. La vieille femme prenait des risques pour lui… Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pourrait risquer si jamais on apprenait qu'elle avait transmis des informations confidentielles sur un patient à quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie du « Cercle de Confiance ».

Charlie n'essaya même pas d'empêcher le professeur de parler. Il avait bien trop envie – _besoin_ – de savoir comment allait Théodore et puis… Il discutait avec Minerva McGonagall. Ce n'était pas une personne qui parlait à la légère. Le roux était persuadé qu'elle avait mûrement réfléchi avant de venir le voir.

« Vous êtes une personne de confiance, Weasley, et je sais que vous saurez rester discret. », continua-t-elle. « Le jeune monsieur Nott… Eh bien, je ne vous le cacherai pas : il a plus de risques de mourir que de chances de rester en vie. »

Son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine et Charlie ferma les yeux, tentant d'accuser la nouvelle. Bien sûr, il s'en doutait… Mais c'était toujours plus difficile de réellement entendre dire ce genre de choses que de simplement le suspecter.

« Vous savez déjà que Pompom a diagnostiqué un empoisonnement. Severus fait tout ce qu'il peut, malheureusement, chacun de ses antidotes reste inefficace sur le long terme. Pour l'instant, ils maintiennent le garçon en vie, en freinant le mal. Cependant, sa progression n'est pas stoppée, et l'état de Théodore continue de se dégrader. »

« Mais le professeur Snape est le meilleur Maître des Potions d'Europe ! », s'exclama l'ancien dresseur de dragons, avant de se reprendre et de parler moins fort. « Ce n'est pas possible… Personne ne pourrait concocter un poison qu'il ne puisse contrer… »

Minerva soupira et haussa les épaules d'impuissance.

« C'est malheureusement le cas, pourtant… Severus a beau donner le maximum de lui-même, il reste toujours un ingrédient qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier. Cela restreint drastiquement ses possibilités de manœuvre, car un mauvais mélange pourrait avoir un effet complètement contraire à ce que nous voulons. »

« Je comprends… », répondit Charlie, avant de respirer profondément. « Nous n'avons pas à faire à un novice… »

« C'est une absolue évidence, Weasley. », claqua sarcastiquement une voix derrière eux.

Lorsque le roux se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Snape, l'air plus mécontent et sombre que jamais.

« Minerva… », grinça-t-il. « N'étiez-vous pas censée garder ces informations confidentielles pour vous ? »

La vieille femme fronça les sourcils.

« Navrée de ne pas partager le même avis que vous, Severus… Il me semble cependant que… »

« Cela n'a de toute façon plus aucune importance ! », cingla l'homme de façon brusque.

Minerva pâlit brusquement. Les genoux de Charlie, eux, se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable et il crut bien être sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

« Ne soyez pas stupides, Nott est toujours avec nous. », reprit le professeur Snape. « Mais il s'en est fallu de très peu. »

Ses deux interlocuteurs déglutirent difficilement. Le jeune homme roux voulut s'élancer en direction de l'hôpital, afin de vérifier par lui-même que son élève allait bien. Il avait besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux pour se rassurer.

« Weasley… », le retint cependant Severus, la voix sèche. « Je dois vous parler. »

« Mais… »

« Tout de suite. », ajouta-t-il, sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réponse négative.

Minerva se retira donc avec un signe de tête pour son collègue. Le professeur de Potions serra les dents et son regard se fit plus noir. En face de lui, Charlie sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite pour finalement cesser toute activité.

« Faire cela me répugne, soyez-en conscient. Mais il en va de la vie de monsieur Nott. », grogna l'homme en noir. « Je suis parvenu à identifier le dernier ingrédient. »

Charlie acquiesça, attendant fébrilement que Snape se décide à lâcher sa bombe.

« Il s'agit d'écailles de dragon. L'équivalent de dix centimètres carrés devrait suffire. »

Pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris ? Evidemment… Il n'avait jamais eu de chance pour ce genre de choses. Charlie eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il réalisa tout ce que ceci impliquait. La potion ne serait efficace que si elle était brassée avec ces fichues écailles de dragon… Autrement dit, Théodore ne s'en sortirait que s'il parvenait à s'en procurer. La vie de son élève était entre ses mains… Il restait cependant encore un détail à éclaircir, aussi se ressaisit-il le plus vite possible.

« De quelle race de dragon doivent-elles provenir ? », questionna-t-il.

Le regard du professeur de Potions se fit pensif quelques instants. Puis la sentence tomba.

« Boutefeu chinois. »

Charlie sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Le seul Boutefeu chinois de sa connaissance était…

« Merde… », murmura-t-il, conscient de l'enjeu que cela représentait.

Mais il le ferait. Le contraire était bien entendu inenvisageable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à montrer de quoi il était capable…

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi. », fit-il alors, le visage grave.

Snape hocha sèchement la tête et s'en alla dans un tournoiement de capes noires. Charlie, lui, prit la direction de l'aire de transplanage du centre hospitalier.

Des écailles de Boutefeu chinois…

Fureur n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

**oOo oOo**

Charlie n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il avait directement transplané sur son ancien lieu de travail et s'était mis à courir en direction de la caserne. Pour réussir, il avait besoin de toute l'aide que ses anciens collègues pourraient lui apporter et, face à Fureur, quatre ou cinq personnes de plus ne seraient pas de trop.

« Mihail ! », appela le roux, complètement essoufflé. « Mihail ! »

Malheureusement pour lui, les locaux étaient vides, à cette heure-ci. Il aurait dû s'en douter : il était bientôt dix-sept heures, tous les soigneurs devaient être en train de nourrir les dragons. Charlie étouffa un juron et repartit dans l'autre sens. Il n'avait vraiment pas de veine…

Finalement, il atteignit l'espace réservé aux dragons et, de loin, aperçut son ami Roumain près de l'enclos des suédois à museau court.

« Mihail ! », répéta-t-il en reprenant sa course.

L'homme se retourna, surpris, avant de lui adresser un énorme sourire et de venir à sa rencontre.

« Charlie ! Ça alors ! Si je m'attendais à te revoir ici ! », déclara-t-il, joyeux.

Sa gaieté fit vite place à de l'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit le visage fermé de Charlie.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne viens pas pour le plaisir. », révéla le roux. « J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est capital. »

**oOo oOo**

La situation fut vite exposée. Mihail et les autres employés de la réserve furent vite mis au courant par Charlie de l'état critique de Théodore et de ce que ça impliquait. Une grimace barra le visage de Sue, jeune femme qui avait remplacé le roux pendant sa période de tutorat auprès de Fureur..

« Ça risque de poser problème. », avança-t-elle. « On vient juste de les nourrir. Fureur vous réduira en pièces si vous vous approchez d'elle. Sans compter que lui retirer une écaille sera douloureux pour elle comme pour nous étant donné qu'il faut le faire à la main… »

Charlie le savait déjà. Il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de récupérer l'écaille à l'aide d'un couteau puisque la magie n'avait aucun effet à ce niveau-là. Mais… C'était un risque à prendre. La vie de Théodore Nott en dépendait.

« Je sais déjà tout ça, Sue… », grinça-t-il en tentant de garder tout son sang-froid. « Mais je ne peux pas attendre. Le poison a fait beaucoup trop de dégâts Théodore a même failli mourir cet après-midi ! »

« Je ne dis pas que nous ne devons pas le faire ! », s'outra la jeune femme. « Mais nous ne devons pas y aller sans être préparés ! Tu te rends compte de… »

« Nous allons le faire. », intervint alors Mihail, très calme. « Mais nous n'aurons qu'un seul essai. Tu connais Fureur, Charlie : même à cinq, nous aurons du mal à la retenir. Et quand elle te verra arriver avec un couteau, elle sera déchaînée. »

Le roux hocha la tête, tandis que sa remplaçante sortait de ses gongs.

« Quoi ! Mais enfin… », commença-t-elle, les joues rouges d'une colère mal contenue.

« Sue ! », rugit Mihail, avant de se radoucir. « Je sais que tu tiens particulièrement à Fureur. Mais la vie d'un enfant est en jeu. »

« Je… »

« S'il te plait. », quémanda Charlie. « C'est important. Je ne serais pas venu vous voir si je ne vous faisais pas pleinement confiance à ce sujet. »

La jeune femme serra les dents, le regard noir. Puis, elle finit par soupirer et hocha la tête. Un poids s'envola des épaules de Charlie et, ensemble, l'équipe put mettre en place un plan d'action. Celui-ci consistait en la diversion et en l'immobilisation de la dragonne grâce aux cinq soigneurs présents. Puis, quand il serait certain que Fureur ne pourrait plus bouger, Charlie irait se procurer l'écaille.

En théorie, c'était extrêmement simple. En pratique, ça l'était beaucoup moins. En effet, lorsque le petit groupe s'approcha de l'enclos de l'animal, tout le monde put s'apercevoir que Fureur paraissait d'humeur exécrable. Malgré l'épaisse chaîne qui enserrait le cou de la bête, ils devraient être les plus prudents possible.

Prudemment, le roux ouvrit le portique de l'enclos et se glissa à l'intérieur, suivi des cinq autres sorciers. Baguettes en mains, ils s'espacèrent afin d'occuper la dragonne pendant que le jeune Weasley restait un peu à l'écart. Mihail lui adressa un regard déterminé auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête décidé. Puis, il commença à compter à rebours.

« Cinq ! »

Fureur tourna la tête et planta son regard doré dans celui de Charlie, qui sentit des sueurs froides lui descendre le long du dos. Ses mains devinrent moites et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort.

« Quatre ! »

La dragonne commença à grogner cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement en serrant la main sur la garde de son couteau. En face de lui, les autres se concentraient, les yeux fermés.

« Trois ! »

L'énorme queue de Fureur se mit à fendre l'air et Charlie vit Sue blêmir. Il espéra sincèrement que la soigneuse tienne le coup.

« Deux ! »

Les cinq sorciers se tendirent. Le jeune Weasley retint sa respiration.

« Allez-y ! »

Cinq _Expelliarmus_ fusèrent au même instant et vinrent se fracasser contre la dragonne qui laissa échapper un grondement sonore. Pendant un instant, Charlie crut qu'ils avaient eu l'effet escompté mais il déchanta très vite : Fureur pouvait encore bouger et elle n'avait pas apprécié d'être prise pour cible.

Mihail jura.

« Encore ! », enjoignit-il, d'une voix forte.

A nouveau, cinq sortilèges furent lancés mais sans plus de résultat.

Ça ne servait à rien. La dragonne était vraiment trop déchaînée. Les efforts combinés de ses collègues empêchaient à peine les pattes de l'animal de se déplacer et Charlie faillit, à deux reprises, se prendre un coup qui aurait pu être fatal s'il n'avait pas eu d'excellents réflexes.

« Charlie ! », beugla alors Mihail, en sueur. « Il faut que tu essayes ! _Vite !_ »

Le roux le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, mais hocha la tête. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix : Théodore mourrait s'il attendait trop. Et, bizarrement, plus il y pensait, et plus cette idée lui était insupportable… Alors, après avoir expiré profondément, le jeune homme réfléchit le plus vite possible.

Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur : ses compagnons étaient à bout de force. S'il ne réussissait pas cette fois, c'en serait fini. Fureur ne lui laisserait pas d'autre occasion de s'approcher d'elle.

Prudemment, Charlie esquissa un pas. Immédiatement, la dragonne se remit à grogner et le roux put voir de la fumée s'échapper des nasaux de l'animal. Des sueurs froides naquirent dans le dos de Charlie mais il tenta d'en faire abstraction et, au lieu de paniquer, il fit un deuxième pas en avant, serrant les doigts autour de sa baguette et de son couteau jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Puis, aussi vif que l'éclair, il s'élança.

L'opération ne dura pas plus de trente secondes, le temps pour Charlie d'atteindre Fureur. La dragonne se débattit comme un diable, tirant sur sa chaîne, s'envolant à moitié, rugissant. Mais le jeune professeur ne se laissa pas impressionner. La tête froide, il évita de justesse la queue pleine d'écailles qui tenta de le faucher et s'approcha du flan de l'animal, le couteau en position. La lame ripa sur l'épaisse couche qui protégeait la peau de Fureur et elle laissa échapper un grondement qui aurait laissé n'importe qui paralysé de terreur. Mais pas Charlie.

Une deuxième fois, le garçon fit plonger le couteau vers les écailles et, cette fois-ci, la lame s'enfonça entre deux. D'un habile geste du poignet, le roux en fit sauter deux qu'il récupéra à l'aide de son autre main avec un cri de victoire. Aussitôt, il entreprit de faire le chemin en sens inverse mais c'était sans compter sur le reptile qu'il venait de dépouiller d'un de ses biens.

Complètement hors d'elle, Fureur se débattit plus fort encore. Les sortilèges d'entrave des cinq collègues de Charlie lâchèrent, laissant la dragonne en pleine possession de ses mouvements. L'énorme queue fendit l'air au-dessus de lui et, malheureusement pour lui, le jeune Weasley n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant de ressentir une violente douleur à la nuque et que tout ne devienne noir autour de lui…

« Merde, Charlie ! »

**oOo oOo**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Charlie ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur un plafond blanc. Ses quelques réveils dans les mêmes conditions lui firent tout de suite comprendre qu'il se trouvait à Sainte-Mangouste et, s'il en croyait son effroyable mal de tête et sa nausée, c'était en tant que patient. Une grimace tordit son visage lorsqu'il se souvint de Fureur. Puis, soudainement pris de panique, le cœur battant la chamade, il renversa la couverture posée sur ses jambes et sortit de son lit précipitamment.

Qu'était devenue l'écaille ? Est-ce que ses collègues l'avaient livrée au Professeur Snape ? Et d'ailleurs, combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Et, plus important encore, Théodore était-il toujours en vie ou…

Sa gorge se noua à cette pensée mais il la repoussa tandis qu'il sortait de sa chambre.

« Weasley ? », s'étonna le Professeur McGonagall, qui discutait avec un médicomage dans le couloir, en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de vous reposer ? »

« Je… », fit Charlie mais, brusquement, il perdit ses mots. Sa tête commença à tourner et il se rattrapa de justesse au mur du couloir. « Fureur… Les écailles… »

L'expression du visage de la vieille sorcière se radoucit.

« Ne vous en faites pas. », lui répondit-elle. « Severus les a eues à temps pour brasser la potion. L'antidote a déjà été administré au jeune monsieur Nott et il semble qu'il porte ses fruits. Il semble hors de danger et il ne lui reste plus qu'à se reposer, dorénavant. »

L'énorme poids qui avait envahi les épaules de Charlie depuis qu'il avait appris l'empoisonnement de son élève se volatilisa à ces paroles. Alors, il avait réussi… Il était heureux de ça.

« Vous devriez aller vous recoucher, monsieur Weasley. », intervint alors le médicomage avec qui McGonagall discutait, d'une voix ferme. « Vous avez été admis avec une très vilaine commotion cérébrale. Il n'est pas prudent pour vous de rester debout vous avez besoin de beaucoup de repos et surtout de calme. »

Docilement, le roux hocha doucement la tête.

« Est-ce que j'ai eu de la visite, pendant que j'étais inconscient ? », demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Vos parents sont venus vous voir en catastrophe dès votre admission. », lui apprit alors son ancien professeur. « Vos frères et votre sœur sont toujours à Poudlard et viendront dès qu'ils le pourront. »

« Dites-leur que je vais bien, quand vous les verrez… Inutile de les inquiéter davantage. »

« Bien sûr. »

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, Charlie retourna dans sa chambre et se recoucha sur son lit. Précautionneusement, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, à la base de sa nuque, et grimaça de douleur. Fureur ne l'avait pas loupé… Mais puisque Théodore allait s'en sortir, il ne regrettait rien.

Non.

Absolument rien.

**oOo oOo**

Quatre jours après son réveil, Charlie fut autorisé à quitter Sainte-Mangouste à condition qu'il se ménage. Pendant ses jours de convalescence, il avait reçu la visite de tout un tas de personnes, dont celle de ces collègues de la réserve – Mihail et Sue lui avaient d'ailleurs passé le savon du siècle pour leur avoir fait la pire peur qu'il avait eue de leur vie – et de Bill, qui avait temporairement laissé Colin et Justin au château afin qu'ils acquièrent une certaine autonomie.

« Je les ai initiés au Polynectar. », avait expliqué l'ainé des frères Weasley avec un sourire. « Je peux rester avec toi pendant environ une heure. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, tu sais… »

« Tu déconnes ! Mon petit frère est à l'hôpital, bien sûr que je devais venir ! »

Charlie avait ri doucement.

« Je ne suis pas mourant, je t'assure. », avait-il plaisanté.

Mais Bill n'avait pas partagé son sens de l'humour.

« Tu aurais pu y rester. », avait-il répliqué, mortellement sérieux. « Cette dragonne a presque failli te tuer un peu plus et je ne te parlerais pas en ce moment même. »

Son frère n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Il avait laissé le silence s'installer, et Bill n'avait rien fait pour inverser les choses.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés, tous. Mais je _devais_ le faire. », avait-il fini par lâcher.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Bill. »

Plus rien dans l'attitude de Charlie n'avait laissé de place au doute. Il n'était plus du tout en train de plaisanter.

« J'avais _besoin_ de le faire. », avait-il confié à son aîné. « C'était comme si… Je ne sais pas. Comme si je n'aurais plus pu être en paix avec moi-même si je ne l'avais pas fait. Je le sentais au fond de moi avec tellement de force… J'avais besoin de faire ça pour aller de l'avant. »

Bill l'avait regardé, pensivement. Puis…

« Je comprends. », avait-il dit, serein. « Pour avoir vécu la même situation avec Fleur, je comprends tout à fait. »

Avec Fleur ? La situation était pourtant complètement différente, non ? Bill et la jeune femme étaient mariés, ils étaient amoureux… Sans s'en rendre compte, son frère avait réussi à le troubler en quelques mots.

« Ça n'était pas pareil… », avait-il donc avancé. « Vous êtes mari et femme vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre. »

L'aîné de la fratrie avait haussé les épaules.

« Alors peut-être que tu devrais te remettre en question. », avait-il dit. « Ces dernières semaines, tu avais vraiment l'air de ne pas aller bien. On aurait dit que tu étais au bord du gouffre. »

Charlie avait haussé les sourcils. Tant que ça ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de…

« Cherche pas. Peut-être que ça vient de moi… », avait-il été coupé. « En tout cas, je pense que tu devrais sérieusement réfléchir à tout ceci. »

La discussion s'était enchaînée naturellement malgré le trouble du plus jeune des frères. Bill lui avait donné des nouvelles de toute la famille et, lorsqu'il lui avait raconté la dernière bourde en date de Ron, Charlie avait éclaté de rire pour la première fois depuis un bon moment.

Puis son aîné s'était levé, l'avait embrassé et avait quitté les lieux, l'heure des visites étant déjà dépassée, le laissant seul face à ses pensées.

**oOo oOo**

La bonne nouvelle ne mit pas longtemps à faire le tour du château. On racontait partout que Théodore Nott s'était enfin réveillé et qu'il était à présent sous bonne garde, quelque part en lieu sûr. Charlie était déjà passé le voir afin de lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement et avait pu discuter un peu avec lui.

Théodore ne savait pas qui l'avait agressé. Il ne savait pas non plus qui lui avait fait boire le poison. Il ne se souvenait même pas comment tout ceci était arrivé… La journée de son empoisonnement avait semblait-il complètement disparu de sa mémoire, au grand damne de l'Ordre en général et de Charlie en particulier.

Sans savoir trop comment ou pourquoi, il s'était mis à nourrir une puissante haine envers la personne responsable de tout ceci. Il avait d'abord mis ça sur le dos de son rôle de professeur, mais Bill avait fait s'effondrer toutes ses belles certitudes et avait fait naître de nouvelles interrogations. A présent, il était complètement perdu, seul au milieu des émotions inédites qu'il se surprenait parfois à ressentir.

Alors, comme à son habitude, il déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans but précis. Marcher et s'aérer la tête lui faisaient toujours du bien dans ce genre de situation. Ses pas l'avaient mené tour à tour près des salles de classes qu'occupaient Ron et Ginny ainsi que leurs tuteurs respectifs mais il n'était pas allé les saluer, de peur de s'incruster. Alors, à la place, il avait pris le chemin du Grand Hall pour sortir dans le parc.

Lorsqu'il mit le nez dehors, il frissonna fortement : l'air était gelé, en cette presque fin de mois de Février. Il s'avança néanmoins et prit la direction des serres.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des éclats de voix. Le jeune professeur fronça les sourcils. Normalement, tous les élèves étaient censés être en cours à l'heure qu'il était. Hésitant, puis décidant que finalement les élèves étaient en faute, il fit quelques pas en tentant de ne pas se faire repérer.

« … le ferai ! », déclara une première voix – masculine et dotée d'un fort accent de l'est et que le roux ne connaissait pas.

« Laisse tomber, ceci n'est plus de ton ressort. », lui répondit une autre, féminine cette fois-ci. Charlie crut reconnaître Pansy Parkinson. « Les autres s'en chargeront. »

« Je refuse ! La demande provient du Seigneur des Ténèbres _en personne_, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'arrêter ! »

« Pauvre fou ! Si même Draco, qui était pourtant sûr de son coup, n'a pas réussi à se débarrasser de cet abruti de Nott, ne crois pas que tu y parviendras ! La vigilance des traîtres à leur sang et des amoureux des moldus est à présent accrue, tu te ferais prendre pour rien ! »

Quelque chose se glaça dans la poitrine de Charlie. Ainsi, c'était Malfoy le responsable de tout ceci… Normal qu'il restât introuvable, dans ce cas-là… Furieux, il se leva pour intercepter les deux jeunes qui parlaient. Malheureusement, ils avaient profité du fait qu'il était resté sonné pendant un moment pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Sifflant rageusement, le jeune Weasley reprit le chemin du château pour informer le directeur de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Draco était sans conteste une taupe, il en avait maintenant la certitude et quelque chose pour le prouver.

Des mesures furent prises immédiatement. Si le Serpentard était retrouvé, il se retrouverait dans un des cachots de Poudlard et il y croupirait jusqu'à son procès, si toutefois ils gagnaient la guerre.

Puis, vidé, Charlie décida qu'il avait envie de voir son élève. Après une rapide douche, il ressortit du château pour transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste. Il ne pouvait de toute façon plus rien faire pour que les choses avancent. Autant faire quelque chose de plaisant, comme discuter avec le jeune homme, comme il le faisait déjà depuis quelques temps.

* * *

Mercredi 11 Avril – 13 h 10.


	6. Mars 1998

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** _Beyond The Night_.

**Genre :** Romance (tardive, je l'avoue). Angst. Contexte de guerre… Parfois drôle – enfin je l'espère, en tout cas xD. Parfois triste – en grande majorité. Pour le reste, et bien… A vous de voir. _Très_ long OS, découpé en plusieurs chapitres (à savoir neuf au minimum) qui ignore les tomes 6 & 7.

**Résumé :** UR. Septième année d'Harry. La guerre fait rage aux portes de Poudlard. A l'initiative de ses étudiants, Dumbledore rappelle d'anciens élèves au château dans le but de prendre en charge certains de leurs cadets. Charlie Weasley est l'un d'entre eux.

**Rating :** M. Vocabulaire assez fleuri placé un peu partout… Et scènes de bataille un peu sanglantes à la fin (Et aussi parce que Pady le voulait, voilà.)

**Pairings :** Essentiellement Charlie et Théodore. Mentions d'autres couples, comme Harry et Ginny ou Ron et Hermione, mais vraiment au deuxième ou troisième plan… Pas la peine d'attendre des détails sur eux, il y en aura très peu.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de sa créatrice, J. K. Rowling, à qui j'empreinte temporairement ses personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** Pad'Chan. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide et pour tes avis qui ont éclairé ma lanterne dans les moments les plus désespérés ! Merci aussi pour tes encouragements incessants face à mes doutes concernant cet écrit ! Et, surtout, merci à toi pour ta patience…

**Note :** Bon. Record battu, je crois... X3 Voilà le cinquième chapitre de _Beyond The Night **carrément**_ en avance... Pour me rattraper de mes délais de publication x) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sincèrement. C'est dans ce chapitre que se trouve la scène charnière, et également la première scène que j'ai écrite. A vous de trouver lesquelles, si jamais vous voulez vous amuser un peu...

**Note bis :** Pour Snapou Black, qui adore Théodore. J'espère que tu l'aimeras d'autant plus ici ! =)

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Beyond The Night xXx**_

* * *

**oOo oOo**

_**Mars 1998**_

**oOo oOo**

Le jour déclinait lentement, faisant naître d'agréables teintes rose-orangées dans le ciel. La journée était passée à une vitesse hallucinante, aussi Charlie fut-il content lorsqu'il put enfin s'affaler sur les canapés de ses appartements. Ginny et Ron venaient tout juste de le quitter – ils avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter de leurs progrès et il devait avouer qu'il ne pensait pas les voir progresser aussi vite : ils arrivaient à présent tous les deux à réaliser des antidotes pouvant contrer la majorité des poisons (et ça n'était pas vraiment facilement réalisable, surtout quand on connaissait leur attrait limité pour les Potions) et produire des Patronus Corporels à chaque fois qu'ils incantaient la formule.

Il avait aussi entendu parler des progrès de certains de leurs amis. Entre autres, il y avait Hermione qui, comme à son habitude, avait une longueur d'avance sur tous les autres mais cela ne l'avait même pas étonné. Dean Thomas, un ancien petit ami de Ginny, pouvait à présent lui aussi produire un Patronus Corporel ayant la forme d'un magnifique petit écureuil – le garçon avait par ailleurs semblé désarçonné en le découvrant. Et puis il y avait aussi Neville Longdubat qui, au contact de son tuteur, était devenu plus sûr de lui et surtout, quelqu'un de presque imbattable en duel.

Charlie était bien content d'avoir eu des nouvelles de tout le monde : cela avait réussi à le distraire pendant un moment de son ennui. Soupirant lourdement, il songea à la semaine qu'il venait de passer. Après être sorti de Sainte-Mangouste, il avait été autorisé à revenir au château du moment qu'il restât au calme. Bien entendu, dès qu'il avait eu le malheur de passer les grilles délimitant le parc de Poudlard, toute sa fratrie lui était tombée dessus pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Pour l'occasion, Fred et George avaient même sorti une de leurs boîtes de Feuxfous Fuseboum et Charlie avait eu droit à un magnifique feu d'artifice privé.

Malgré tout, une fois qu'ils furent obligés de retourner s'occuper de leurs élèves, le rouquin s'était retrouvé tout seul. Théodore se trouvait encore à l'hôpital : même s'il était de nouveau conscient, il restait encore très faible et ses médecins ne voulaient courir aucun risque, ce que Charlie pouvait tout à fait comprendre. Son agresseur courrait toujours dans la nature.

Le jeune professeur crispa soudainement la mâchoire en songeant à tout ceci, amer. Draco Malfoy avait tenté d'empoisonner Théodore Nott. D'accord, les deux garçons se détestaient cordialement, mais de là à ce que l'un des deux cherche à assassiner l'autre, il y avait un monde… Ils n'avaient même pas dix-sept ans ils n'étaient encore que des gosses, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Certes, il était clair que l'héritier Malfoy se destinait à suivre les traces de son père auprès de Voldemort, mais Charlie avait espéré pouvoir inverser cette tendance – ou tout du moins tenter de le faire réaliser ce que tout ceci impliquait… Un pauvre sourire s'installa sur les lèvres du jeune homme lorsqu'il se dit qu'il avait échoué en beauté. Il avait été trop présomptueux sur ce coup-là, et cela avait failli couter la vie à son deuxième élève…

Le rouquin se fustigea silencieusement. Il avait eu la semaine pour y penser, ce n'était pas pour y replonger la veille du retour de Théodore. Fatigué, il décida simplement d'aller se coucher après avoir pris une bonne douche brûlante, qui eut néanmoins le mérite de lui vider la tête.

**oOo oOo**

« Bon retour parmi nous, Monsieur Nott. », accueillit chaleureusement Dumbledore. « C'est un plaisir de vous revoir en forme. »

Théodore se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Bien. J'ai une importante affaire dont je dois m'occuper, je vous laisse donc sous la responsabilité de votre tuteur. », poursuivit-il à l'encontre de l'étudiant avant de se tourner vers Charlie. « Veillez bien sur lui, Monsieur Weasley. »

Puis il partit, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Le jeune professeur le regarda s'éloigner et, lorsqu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, il se tourna vers le Serpentard, un véritable sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? », questionna-t-il. « Pas trop secoué ? »

Théodore haussa les épaules.

« Etant donné les circonstances, je suppose que non. »

Charlie acquiesça.

« Bien. », fit-il. « Te sens-tu suffisamment en forme ou préfères-tu te reposer encore une journée de plus ? »

Le châtain sembla réfléchir un instant, une moue hésitante – pourquoi le jeune professeur pensait-il subitement que ce tic était _mignon_ ? – sur le visage.

« Qu'avez-vous prévu, aujourd'hui ? », demanda finalement Théodore.

« A vrai dire, rien du tout. », rit Charlie, les mains dans les poches. « Je ne voulais rien programmer au cas où tu ne te sentirais pas d'attaque. »

L'étudiant fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne veux pas prendre de retard… », contra-t-il, tendu.

« Là n'est pas la question. », riposta le rouquin, d'une voix douce. « Tu n'es pas passé loin de mourir, Théodore. De plus, tu es très en avance sur les autres élèves, de ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre. Une journée de plus ou de moins à te reposer ne changera rien à la donne, je te le garantis. »

Le Serpentard se détendit sensiblement, serrant ses bras autour de lui sous son épaisse cape. Charlie remarqua, lorsque le tissus s'écarta, qu'il portait sa nouvelle paire de gants et, quelque part, cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Est-ce que… », finit-il par commence à questionner avant de s'arrêter, gêné.

Le rouquin attendit patiemment la fin de la question, qui ne venait pas.

« Oui ? », pressa-t-il donc doucement.

Théodore le fixa, un instant, incertain de la conduite à adopter. Cela le tracassait depuis qu'il était réveillé mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait le droit de…

« J'aimerais voir Fureur, s'il vous plait. », lâcha-t-il, tout à trac.

Etonné, Charlie écarquilla les yeux. S'il s'était attendu à ça… Mais… Etait-ce _vraiment_ une bonne idée ? Même si la dragonne avait eu le temps de se calmer, elle n'en restait pas moins dangereuse et il doutait que la réserve fût le bon endroit pour le garçon alors qu'il était convalescent.

« S'il vous plait. », redemanda Théodore, le regardant dans les yeux. « Je vais bien. Juste… S'il vous plait. »

Le rouquin sentit quelque chose céder en lui mais hocha tout de même la tête, la gorge serrée. Posant la main sur la frêle épaule du Serpentard, il se concentra quelques instants et les fit transplaner en direction de la réserve.

**oOo oOo**

Mihail s'arrachait les cheveux sur l'impressionnante pile de paperasse qui avait été laissée en suspens sur un coin de son bureau. Jamais, oh ! grand jamais, l'idée de recommencer cette folie ne le reprendrait, il le jurait ! Il fut cependant distrait par la sonnette qui se mit à émettre un son strident, le prévenant que quelqu'un venait d'arriver.

Lâchant sans grand regret ses feuilles de compte, il s'étira rapidement avant de sortir de son bureau. Au loin, près de l'aire de transplanage, il pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes, dont une rousse, se diriger tranquillement vers lui.

« Ca alors ! », s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près d'eux pour les reconnaître. « Charlie ! »

Mihail sourit et se précipita vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et avait été trop occupé pour prendre de ses nouvelles sans compte que le rouquin était aux arrêts forcés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? », interrogea le Bulgare.

Charlie sourit.

« Le jeune Théodore voulait rendre visite à Fureur. », expliqua-t-il posément en désignant le garçon d'un mouvement de bras. « J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? Je sais qu'elle s'est montrée agressive, ces derniers temps… »

Mihail jeta un regard discret à l'étudiant il n'avait pas l'air en bon état…

« Ça va mieux, maintenant. », répliqua-t-il, les yeux brillants. « On sait pourquoi elle était comme ça. Tu ne devineras jamais ! »

Le regard du rouquin se fit pensif puis une étincelle s'y alluma.

« Non ? », rit-il à moitié, presque extatique.

« Si ! », sourit grandement le chef de la réserve.

Théodore, qui avait suivi la discussion en silence, haussa un sourcil. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ?

« Je n'en reviens pas ! », s'enthousiasma alors son professeur. « Théodore ! Tu entends ça ? »

« Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous êtes en train de dire. », marmonna-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

Mihail vint à son aide.

« Fureur attend des petits. », l'éclaira-t-il, tout sourire, avant de redevenir extrêmement sérieux. « Il va falloir que tu sois très prudent. Même si elle est redevenue calme, elle n'en reste pas moins une dragonne. Charlie et moi resterons en retrait, je dois discuter de quelque chose avec lui, mais je vais demander à quelqu'un de la réserve de t'accompagner pour… »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. », coupa Théodore, le regard déterminé. « Je ne compte pas m'approcher trop près d'elle, une seule fois m'aura suffi. De plus, je préfèrerais vraiment y aller seul. »

Mihail et Charlie s'entreregardèrent, incertains, avant que le rouquin ne hoche la tête.

« Soit. Comme tu voudras. Mais je posterai quand même quelqu'un pas trop loin de l'enclos si jamais les choses tournent mal. »

« Ça me va. », fit le châtain en haussant les épaules.

« Dans ce cas, parfait. Sue ! », beugla le Bulgare à l'intention de la jeune femme qui passait par là à ce moment-là. « Accompagne le jeune Théodore près de l'enclos de Fureur mais reste un peu à l'écart. Quand il aura fini, ramène-le au bureau. Je dois discuter avec Charlie. »

La soigneuse acquiesça et s'empressa d'obéir aux ordres.

« Humpf… », maugréa Mihail, lorsqu'ils furent à bonne distance. « Un peu tête brûlée, ce garçon, si tu veux mon avis… Il aurait fait un excellent Gryffondor ! »

Le jeune professeur éclata de rire. Oui, c'était tout à fait vrai… Mais c'était son caractère et ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Ce pour quoi Charlie l'appréciait de plus en plus.

« Ne le répète pas devant lui, il te sauterait à la gorge. », confia-t-il néanmoins à son ami. « Et je ne veux pas voir ça ! »

**oOo oOo**

Lentement, doucement, Théodore s'approcha de l'enclos. Fureur était couchée à même le sol, la respiration lente, sa longue chaîne d'argent pendant paresseusement à son cou : la dragonne était endormie. Le jeune garçon soupira. C'était dommage, il aurait aimé parler avec elle. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de l'observer pendant plusieurs longues minutes, songeant à ce qui aurait pu advenir de lui si elle n'avait pas été là.

Il serait très probablement mort, cette dernière semaine. Sa survie n'avait dépendu que des écailles de Fureur, et de la capacité de ses enseignants à récupérer lesdites écailles et à préparer un antidote. Autrement dit, il devait la vie à la dragonne, ainsi qu'aux professeurs Snape et Weasley. En d'autres termes, il avait à présent une dette envers les deux hommes et l'animal… Ca n'était pas rien.

Pour l'heure, il se contenterait simplement de les remercier. Aussi s'approcha-t-il un peu plus de l'enclos, jusqu'à pouvoir toucher l'épaisse clôture. Là, doucement, il posa les mains sur le bois brut et le caressa doucement, fixant Fureur.

Un doux sourire, bien que furtif, naquit sur son visage et, sans bruit, il se retourna pour remonter au bureau.

« Merci… », murmura-t-il en remettant ses mains dans ses poches, avant que Sue ne le rejoigne.

**oOo oOo**

Le retour à Poudlard fut rapide. Le temps s'était brusquement rafraichi, aussi les deux hommes ne trainèrent pas pour rentrer se mettre au chaud. Ils allèrent se séparer lorsque Théodore rappela Charlie. Ce dernier, les yeux froncés, se retourna, curieux.

« Je voulais simplement… », commença-t-il, le regardant dans les yeux. « Je voulais juste vous dire merci. »

Surpris, le rouquin écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il néanmoins.

Son étudiant sembla hésiter. Puis finit par se lancer.

« Pour avoir risqué votre vie pour sauver la mienne. », déclara-t-il. « Et pour avoir accepté de m'emmener voir Fureur. »

Oh… Ça. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite. Ça n'était rien. Au contraire. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui confier les véritables raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, il hocha juste la tête en souriant, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Théodore. »

Et, sur ces dernières paroles, ils partirent chacun de leur côté. La journée avait été longue, et une bonne nuit de repos ne pourrait que leur être bénéfique.

**oOo oOo**

Le lendemain, Charlie et Théodore se retrouvèrent à neuf heures pour un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le jeune professeur avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait faire, aussi attaqua-t-il tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

Après avoir fait de l'espace dans la salle de classe qu'ils occupaient, il se tourna vers son élève, le visage curieux.

« Maîtrises-tu le Patronus ? », questionna-t-il.

En face de lui, le Serpentard se crispa sensiblement.

« Je n'ai jamais réussi ce sort… », gargouilla-t-il.

« Une raison particulière ? »

« Il faut des souvenirs heureux. Je suppose que je n'en ai pas. », railla Théodore.

Charlie se fit songeur. Il s'était attendu à ça, à vrai dire. Les marques et cicatrices sur le corps de son étudiant n'étaient pas arrivées toutes seules mais cela ne devait constituer qu'une seule partie de la réponse à ses questions.

« Essayons tout de même, veux-tu ? », proposa-t-il.

Si possible, son étudiant se crispa encore plus. Visiblement, c'était mal parti.

« Allez, Théodore. », encouragea le rouquin. « Au moins une fois. Viens te placer au centre de la pièce. »

De mauvaise grâce, le Serpentard obéit. En chemin, il abandonna sa robe de sorcier sur le dossier d'une chaise afin d'être plus à l'aise. Il ne vit cependant pas le regard appuyé que Charlie coula dans sa direction.

« Bien. Ferme les yeux. », lui conseilla-t-il en se reprenant. « Essaye de te souvenir de choses heureuses. »

Théodore renifla. Des souvenirs heureux ? Il ne savait même pas s'il en avait… Si c'était le cas, alors il lui faudrait replonger au cœur de son enfance. Le problème majeur dans tout ceci était très certainement que ces fameux souvenirs seraient noyés entre ceux des nombreuses corrections que son père lui avait infligées…

Miraculeusement, cependant, une image particulière fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Théodore.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans. C'était le jour de son anniversaire. Cette année-là, il s'était vu offrir un magnifique chat un Maine Coon roux et blanc. Théodore s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, il était devenu fou de l'animal à la seconde où sa mère le lui avait déposé dans les bras. C'était une petite femelle, qu'il avait alors prénommée Sunny.

Un doux sentiment envahit le garçon. Oui… Cet inestimable et inexpicable sentiment de bonheur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là… Ce souvenir était sans conteste le plus joyeux qu'il aurait en stock. Charlie dut se rendre compte de son changement d'attitude.

« Bien… », chuchota-t-il tout près de lui.

Prenant sa main et la positionnant d'une façon particulière, il continua ses explications.

« Accroche-toi à ce souvenir, Théodore. Ne le laisse pas filer, c'est très important… », chuchotait-il toujours sans tenir compte du frissonnement de son élève à son contact. « Oui, comme ça. Ne le laisse pas filer… Concentre-toi. Dès que tu te sentiras près, prononce de façon claire et distincte _Spero Patronum_. Prends ton temps, surtout, nous ne sommes pas pressés. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se revoyait, Sunny dans les bras, en train de le consoler après une correction reçue de son père. L'instant d'après, il se remémorait une course-poursuite qui l'avait laissé éreinté mais au cours de laquelle il n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie… Mieux encore, il se souvenait de cette impression, lorsqu'il se fit la réflexion que Sunny était plus qu'un animal de compagnie au-delà de ceci, elle était devenue une amie à part entière. Sa première véritable amie… Et la seule jusqu'à ce jour.

Sentant le bon moment venir, Théodore resserra sa prise sur le manche de sa baguette magique.

« Spero Patronum ! », déclara-t-il.

Au même instant, il ouvrit les yeux. Hagard, il vit sa baguette produire un mince filet de fumée grisâtre. Ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant ! Il avait réussi ! Se tournant vers son enseignant, il put le voir, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Mes félicitations, Théodore. »

L'espace d'un instant, le garçon faillit répondre à son sourire mais se reprit très vite.

« Encore une fois ! », fit-il à la place, voulant réessayer.

« Si tu t'en sens capable, je ne suis pas contre. Mais avant cela, tiens, manga ça. », répondit Charlie en lui tendant une barre de chocolat. « Tu te sentiras mieux après. »

Le châtain s'exécuta rapidement avant de se remettre en position. A nouveau, les images défilèrent dans sa tête. Et dire qu'il avait failli oublier tout ceci… Il s'agissait certes de ses derniers véritables instants heureux, mais tout de même… Quelque part, il se sentait honteux. Sunny lui avait apporté tellement de joie là où son père n'avait été bon qu'à le _dresser… _Et il avait été tellement malheureux lorsque… Non. Il ne devait pas penser à tout ça…

« Spero Patronum ! », s'exclama-t-il pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

Alors, incrédule, il observa le fin filet de fumée devenir une brume plus épaisse. Celle-ci s'épaissit davantage, jusqu'à prendra une apparence presque distincte.

A ce moment-là, Théodore écarquilla les yeux. Sonné, il tituba sur quelques pas, tomba à genoux et laissa tomber sa baguette. En une seconde, Charlie fut à ses côtés, inquiet, lui demandant s'il allait bien.

« Sunny… », ne put que gémir le Serpentard. « Sunny… »

Et comme s'il avait été capable de compréhension, le chat – car c'en était bien un – argenté fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Doucement, il s'approcha. Le professeur le laissa faire, incertain quant à la conduite à adopter, puis se décala légèrement lorsque l'animal fut près d'eux. Le Patronus posa ses deux pattes avant sur ses genoux et amena sa truffe près de la joue du garçon. Délicatement, il frotta sa tête contre celle-ci en ronronnant faiblement.

Abasourdi, Théodore porta une main dans le pelage de l'animal et le caressa doucement. Le chat lui répondit en léchant le bout de son nez. Une boule se forma dans la gorge du garçon lorsque le Patronus se dissipa, non sans avoir laissé échapper au passage un miaulement heureux. Quand il eut disparu, l'étudiant porta une main à ses yeux, essuyant les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« C'était très impressionnant, Théodore… », le congratula doucement Charlie. « J'ai rarement pu ressentir un tel sentiment de plénitude… »

Lentement, son élève passa une main sur son visage pour se remettre de ses émotions. Une deuxième barre de chocolat plus tard, il était assis sur une table à fixer ses genoux.

« Vous venez de faire la connaissance de Sunny. », confia-t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi peut-être était ce besoin de partager ceci avec quelqu'un qui surgissait à nouveau…

Charlie ne répondit pas. D'une parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, de deux parce qu'il sentait que s'il le faisait, Théodore se renfermerait.

« Je l'ai eu pour mes cinq ans. », poursuivit-il du bout des lèvres. « Un cadeau de ma mère. Le premier dont je me rappelle… Elle est morte trois ans plus tard… Assassinée. »

Le rouquin retint son souffle. Mais rien ne fit suite à la déclaration de son élève. Il se contentait de mâchonner sans grand intérêt tout le chocolat qu'il lui donnait sans un mot. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Charlie consentit enfin à lui rendre sa liberté, tout en fixant le début de la période de l'après-midi à quinze heures. Théodore avait grand besoin de se reposer.

**oOo oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'ils revoyaient les différentes façons de parer un poison quelconque, Théodore s'arrêta de travailler et se mit à fixer Charlie de façon insistante.

« Professeur ? », finit par l'appeler son élève.

Le rouquin reposa le flacon contenant des yeux de truites séchés en soupirant.

« Théodore ? »

« Je dois vous parler de quelque chose. »

Le ton sérieux inquiéta tout de suite Charlie. Sans compter que son élève ne lui parlait presque jamais… La combinaison des deux avait de quoi l'alarmer…

« Je vous écoute. »

« A vrai dire, je dois aussi en parler au Directeur. Si nous pouvions faire d'une pierre deux coups… »

L'enseignant acquiesça et, rapidement, ils se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore.

« Monsieur Nott, Monsieur Weasley ! », s'enthousiasma ce dernier. « Entrez, je vous en prie. Un bonbon au citron ? »

Les deux jeunes gens refusèrent poliment et le vieux sorcier leur demande ce qui les amenait dans son bureau. Théodore s'avança alors, le regard décidé.

« Professeur, avant toute chose, sachez que j'ai murement réfléchi la décision que je vais vous exposer. Il est inutile d'essayer de m'en empêcher. », déclara-t-il d'un ton sûr.

« Bien entendu, mon garçon. Continue. »

Théodore souffla longuement, comme nerveux.

« J'aurais dix-sept ans la semaine prochaine. », dit-il. « Et il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. Je suis censé prendre la Marque le jour-même c'est ce qu'on attend de moi. »

Le souffle de Charlie se bloqua dans sa poitrine. La Marque ? Nott senior voulait que son propre fils devienne un Mangemort… Il avait espéré que le garçon passerait outre… Puisqu'il avait rejoint le Tutorat… Il allait surement refuser. Oui, bien sûr. Il allait…

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire non. », continua le Serpentard, anéantissant sans le savoir – et sans répit – les espoirs de son professeur.

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux. Ca n'était pas possible, il était en train de rêver… Il avait mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne pouvait être que ça…

« A vrai dire, j'aimerais vous proposer mes talents d'espion. »

De mieux en mieux. Charlie était en plein cauchemar… Il voulut intervenir mais fut coupé par Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous laisser faire ceci, Monsieur Nott ? Vous n'êtes, après tout, qu'un adolescent un enfant… »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, je ne suis plus un enfant depuis que j'ai huit ans. », répondit Théodore d'une voix monotone.

Le vieux sorcier sembla pensif. Le rouquin semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« J'entends prendre la Marque, que vous disiez oui ou non. »

« Mais… Pourquoi ! », ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Charlie.

« N'ayez crainte, je ne partage aucun idéal avec Voldemort. », le rassura Théodore d'une voix froide, le regard presque dément. « Mais c'est une étape obligée pour accomplir le but que je me suis fixé. »

Il avait dit cela en regardant le directeur dans les yeux. Immédiatement, le visage du vieil homme se fit beaucoup plus grave.

« Vous ne devriez pas… »

« Je regrette. », fit sèchement l'étudiant. « Ma décision est prise. »

Dumbledore l'observa gravement. Charlie était persuadé qu'il refuserait. Tout ceci était proprement insensé ! Le garçon se ferait aussitôt tuer, c'était du suicide pur et simple et…

« Dans ce cas, j'accepte. »

Le jeune professeur crut devenir fou.

« Mais enfin… », tenta-t-il encore.

« Monsieur Weasley. », le coupa-t-on. « Le jeune Monsieur Nott ici présent a pris sa décision. »

« Mais enfin… », répéta-t-il, complètement abasourdi.

« Professeur… », intervint alors Théodore, étrangement radouci. « S'il vous plait. »

Les détails furent réglés en un rien de temps sans que Charlie n'intervienne. Il était de toute façon trop sonné pour dire ou faire quoi que ce fût… Il fut finalement convenu que Théodore prendrait la Marque le soir de ses dix-sept et qu'il reviendrait dans la foulée, si possible.

La semaine suivante, le rouquin ne la vit pas passer. Et quand le fatidique seize mars arriva, il fut envahi d'un incroyable stress. Comme prévu, le Serpentard partit le soir même muni d'un portoloin censé le ramener au château en cas de problème. Mais Théodore ne revint pas.

Charlie passa le plus clair de son temps à se ronger les ongles ou à se traiter de tous les noms. Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard qu'il revit son élève. Le teint blafard, le regard vide, sa main gauche crispée sur son avant-bras droit, le jeune homme à peine majeur passa à côté de lui sans lui adresser un regard et alors, le Weasley sentit quelque chose chuter dans sa poitrine.

**oOo oOo**

Les mains dans les poches, Charlie arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard sans grande conviction. L'heure du couvre-feu était passée de vingt-cinq minutes maintenant et pas un chat ne trainait. L'esprit du garçon semblait être à des kilomètres de sa personne mais il n'en était rien. Il était là, tout près… Tourné vers ses deux élèves particuliers. Malfoy, qui avait trahi la confiance de Dumbledore et lâchement fui aux côtés du Seigneur Noir Nott, qui contre toute attente avait émis le choix de devenir espion pour l'Ordre, idée qui avait été approuvée par Dumbledore qui plus est... Le plus dérangeant était certainement le fait de ne pas connaître la raison qui avait poussé le jeune Serpentard à formuler une telle demande, même si, en définitive, cela n'était pas si important.

Pour Charlie, inexplicablement, ça l'était. Un adolescent de dix-sept ans à peine, dont le père était connu et reconnu pour être un Mangemort, ne décidait pas subitement de risquer sa vie pour le camp adverse. A moins que… Une pensée dérangeante prit place dans l'esprit du jeune Weasley : Théodore pouvait-il réellement être un agent double comme Draco l'avait été ? Cela paraissait tellement… Insensé. Quiconque avait côtoyé le garçon suffisamment de temps se serait rendu compte que ceci ne pouvait être qu'une ineptie sans fondement. Théodore Nott n'était pas le genre de personne à s'embarquer dans une telle entreprise. Trop 'rebelle'. Certes, la Marque était imprimée dans sa chair mais… Ne l'était-elle pas aussi dans celle de Snape ?

Non… Théodore Nott avait été plus que sincère lorsqu'il était allé demander cette position à Dumbledore. Et le directeur, bien que méfiant, s'était arrangé pour qu'il ne puisse être trahi de quelque façon que ce soit. Après sa bévue avec Draco Malfoy, la prudence était mère de sûreté. Et puis… Charlie ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Son élève respirait la sincérité, ses yeux limpides ne mentaient jamais. Et puis il y avait cette aura de détermination flottant autour de lui, pendant son entretien avec le directeur… Non, Théodore n'était définitivement pas un agent double.

Sortant de ses pensées, Charlie s'aperçut qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher. Haussant les épaules et fourrageant sa tignasse rousse, il se remit en chemin, avec un peu plus d'entrain cette fois-ci. Longeant les murs, il observait les tableaux récemment mis en place et saluait les anciens, des souvenirs plein la tête. Inconsciemment, ses pas le menèrent au couloir adjacent à celui menant à la tour d'Astronomie et, après une courte hésitation, il décida qu'un peu d'air frais ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique.

Empruntant l'escalier en colimaçon, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de granit, subitement désireux de voir le ciel étoilé. Alors que son pied atteignait le seuil de la porte, son corps se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un adolescent se trouvait déjà à côté des remparts. Même de dos, Charlie le reconnut instantanément. Cette posture, si souvent observée ces derniers temps ces cheveux châtains à reflets presque blonds sous les rayons de la lune cette cape noire à col vert, symbole de Serpentard et surtout… Cette voix qui fredonnait une sorte de berceuse… Le jeune professeur ne pouvait se tromper sur l'identité de l'inconnu. Aucun doute n'était permis.

Incertain, Charlie resta là à fixer son élève, sans oser exécuter le moindre geste. Après tout, il connaissait le tempérament de feu dont le garçon pouvait faire preuve et sa répugnance à être pris sur le fait. Les secondes passèrent, formant des minutes, et le roux restait là à l'observer, dans un silence quasi religieux. Puis la voix se tut, et Charlie ressentit un grand vide en lui. Il aimait cette voix…

_« Chante encore, s'il te plaît… »_, se surprit-il à penser, les yeux écarquillés.

Une légère brise se mit à souffler, s'engouffrant dans les mèches claires de l'observé. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il changea de position, s'appuyant pleinement sur le muret de la tour. Charlie se crispa, serrant les poings, à présent résolu à rester là, en silence. Son regard vagabondait sur la silhouette cachée par la cape et il lui était désormais impossible de s'arrêter.

« Vous comptez continuer comme cela longtemps, professeur Weasley ? », le surprit une voix se voulant traînante. « Je ne suis pas certain que reluquer l'un de ses élèves de cette façon soit une attitude acceptable pour un enseignant, vous savez... »

Le roux sursauta légèrement, presque interdit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu une phrase complète sortir de sa bouche…

« Tu… », commença-t-il avant de toussoter légèrement, ses joues se colorant de rouge, le cœur battant à tout rompre. A ce moment, il remercia secrètement le ciel pour la pénombre environnante et leurs positions respectives. « Tu… Savais que j'étais là ? »

« Depuis le début, oui. Vous n'êtes pas très discret… », se moqua ouvertement son élève – une nouveauté.

Charlie ne releva pas la pique. Au lieu de cela, il tenta de se calmer un tant soit peu avant de quitter son observatoire et de rejoindre le garçon.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté, Théodore… », déclara-t-il finalement, un fin sourire sur le visage, en se hissant sur les remparts. « J'ai toujours été nul en ce qui concerne la filature et l'observation silencieuse. »

En terminant sa phrase, il osa jeter un œil au jeune Nott qui, lui, gardait les yeux ostensiblement fixés sur le ciel. Un léger silence s'installa alors, uniquement brisé par la respiration paisible des deux sorciers.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être dans ton dortoir ? », hasarda Charlie, curieux de connaître la raison de la présence de son élève en ces lieux.

« Je devrais probablement ne pas être ici, en effet… », répondit celui-ci avec un geste nonchalant de la main. « Seulement… Me retrouver seul avec mes camarades de dortoir après ce qui est arrivé n'est pas une idée qui m'enchante grandement. Je préfère nettement être ici, à observer les étoiles… »

Charlie acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Oui, c'était prévisible, après tout… Draco Malfoy avait semé une belle panique autour de lui avant de déserter, c'était une certitude. Et, aujourd'hui, c'était Théodore qui en pâtissait, malgré la Marque…

« Les adolescents peuvent être tellement obtus, parfois… C'en est décourageant. Sans compter que pour les prochaines générations, c'est peu flatteur… »

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir… Les esprits sont différents à cause de la guerre que nous sommes en train de mener. Il est juste que certains d'entre nous soient craintifs et méfiants. Dans ces cas-là, suivre la tête du troupeau est toujours plus facile que de suivre la brebis galeuse. »

Cela résumait bien la situation. Et Théodore, de par son statut de 'brebis galeuse', était accusé sans preuve alors que Draco Malfoy ancrait de fausses informations dans la tête de ses camarades. Enfin, pas tout à fait erronées, à vrai dire, puisqu'il avait visé juste sans être au courant de la situation présente. Il avait juste voulu donner une bonne leçon à son ex-camarade mais, en fin de compte, il n'avait dit que la vérité. Et à présent, Théodore était mis à l'écart. Encore plus qu'avant, s'entend.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupé par son élève.

« Ça ne m'affecte pas, vous savez ? J'ai toujours été différent des autres, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Je m'en moque, je vis ma propre vie. Non… Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt que certains de mes jeunes confrères ne se soient pas joints aux autres. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », questionna le fils Weasley, en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Plusieurs élèves d'années inférieures sont venus me voir, en cachette de mes _amis_. Garçons et filles confondus. Et… J'ai été surpris de voir qu'ils me soutenaient. »

« Et donc… », commença Charlie. « Tu crains que… »

« Oui. Je ne veux pas que les autres leur tombent dessus. », fit très sérieusement Théodore, fixant son regard chocolat à celui de son professeur. « Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, outre m'apporter leur soutien. Ils ne sont en rien concernés par ce qui se trame chez les étudiants de septième année, mais eux n'auront aucun scrupule. »

Charlie eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il rencontra les prunelles brunes. Déglutissant péniblement, il détourna la tête, ne se sentant pas capable de soutenir l'échange. Il n'ajouta rien de plus, incertain du ton que prendrait sa voix même si, intérieurement, il bouillait. Un bruissement de tissu se fit entendre et le rouquin devina que son élève s'était redressé. Théodore époussetait négligemment sa robe, inconscient de l'état de son enseignant. Pas que ça l'intéressât vraiment, en y repensant. Mais s'il avait pu voir ses yeux, il en aurait été tout autrement.

Le silence persista un long moment jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard soupire bruyamment. Remettant ses mains dans ses poches, Théodore fit quelques pas vers la porte de la tour avant d'être coupé par une voix douce.

« Ai-je le droit de me montrer plus curieux qu'autorisé ? », questionna Charlie.

Aussitôt, le garçon se figea, ses mains se serrèrent dans son pantalon. Son regard son fit acéré et, lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit son professeur déglutir faiblement.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? », répliqua l'étudiant, méfiant.

Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Charlie alors que ses yeux se voilèrent.

« Ce projet tutoré… Il n'est en place que pour les élèves volontaires et… Je dois t'avouer que… Je me suis toujours questionné sur la raison de ta participation. »

Théodore serra les dents. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Cette question devait être posée à un moment ou à un autre. Par son professeur ou tout autre responsable. En son for intérieur, il devait avouer être soulagé qu'elle ait été posée à cet endroit, à cet instant. Que le lieu soit désert, qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin en dehors du professeur Weasley. Parce qu'il s'était promis qu'à l'instant même où elle serait émise, il ferait tout pour ne pas cacher la réponse à son ou ses interlocuteurs. Respirant profondément, le Serpentard tenta de se détendre.

« Je… », commença-t-il, avant que sa voix ne se coupe. Légèrement insatisfait, il fronça les sourcils. « Je… »

En face de lui, Charlie le fixait, impassible. Il voyait bien que les mots avaient du mal à sortir et, pourtant, il voulait tellement savoir… Mais il se taisait, ne souhaitant pas brusquer le garçon. Cela n'avancerait à rien sinon à brouiller leur entente naissante. Même s'il voyait le visage de son élève se décomposer avec stupeur, il restait immobile.

« Je… », répéta encore Théodore, incapable de se relaxer, de façon presque désespérée, en sortant les mains de ses poches.

A présent, il n'avait plus rien de l'étudiant fier et légèrement décalé d'auparavant. Non… A cet instant, on aurait aisément pu faire le parallèle avec un petit garçon apeuré et perdu. Les yeux cherchant un repère à présent disparu, la respiration anarchique, le léger mouvement de recul face à l'approche des autres. Un petit animal, observé par sa proie, sentant sa dernière heure arrivée, totalement envahi par la peur et l'angoisse.

« Je… Je n'y arrive pas... », bégaya-t-il soudainement, perdu.

Alors, il choisit la solution de facilité et tourna le dos à Charlie. L'ancien dresseur de dragon, vif comme l'éclair, sauta de son muret.

« Non ! », s'exclama-t-il en attrapant le poignet de Théodore.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, le garçon se retrouva encerclé par des bras chauds et la tête enfouie dans le cou tiède de son professeur. Indépendamment de sa volonté, d'énormes larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux et se mirent à ruisseler le long de ses joues, inondant la peau de son professeur, alors qu'un triste sanglot déchirait le silence de la nuit.

Presque mécaniquement, Charlie retint le corps de son étudiant contre le sien, amenant une main à la chevelure châtain de Théodore. Une douce caresse dans les mèches rebelles fut entamée et, alors, le temps se mit à passer.

Le fils Weasley laissa le garçon pleurer de ton son soûl, espérant qu'après cela il irait mieux. Bientôt, les larmes se tarirent et les gémissements cessèrent, mais Théodore resta tout contre lui. La main de Charlie ne cessa pas ses allées et venues sur la tête de l'adolescent. Lentement, sa respiration se calma et, tout aussi imperceptiblement, le corps de l'étudiant se relâcha. Un coup d'œil rapide à son visage lui confirma qu'il s'était endormi.

Tout doucement, tentant de ne pas le réveiller, le roux souleva le plus jeune et le porta à travers le château. Lorsqu'il déboucha devant le tableau représentant un loup noir naissant dans une rose, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour donner son mot de passe.

« Magyar à pointes. », murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller son précieux paquet.

La peinture se décala et Charlie s'engouffra dans le trou révélé, arrivant dans ses appartements. Presqu'aussi silencieusement, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, il déposa Théodore sur le lit et lui enleva ses chaussures manuellement, avant d'user d'un sort pour le changer. Habillé pour la nuit, le fils Weasley emmitoufla son élève dans sa chaude couverture et le regarda quelques secondes. Son visage, lorsqu'il était endormi, était paisible… Tout le contraire de lorsqu'il était éveillé. Soupirant doucement, Charlie fourragea sa chevelure flamboyante et entreprit de sortir de sa chambre. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner.

« Bonne nuit, Théodore… », souffla-t-il.

Sa solution pour la nuit n'était sans doute pas la meilleure, mais il n'avait rien de mieux en stock. Peut-être que le garçon lui en voudrait au réveil, mais il devait s'avouer intérieurement que cela représentait le cadet de ses soucis. Après tout, il était professeur et s'apprêtait à dormir sur le sofa. Pas d'ambigüité possible, du moins pour lui.

Ouvrant la porte d'un placard, il songea distraitement que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le visage du garçon aussi décontracté. Tirant un épais plaid du rangement, il se défit de ses chaussures et se dévêtit, raviva les braises dans le foyer de sa cheminée et s'allongea sur son canapé.

La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité fut que Théodore venait pour la première fois d'abaisser quelques-unes de ses barrières devant lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Morphée emporta Charlie, dont les pensées étaient tournées vers le visage baigné de larmes de son élève.

**oOo oOo**

Le lendemain matin, le Serpentard se réveilla avec un important mal de crane tambourinant à ses tempes. Il mit donc quelques temps avant de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Quand il émergea enfin, il observa ce nouvel environnement.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était simplement meublée – en tout et pour tout un lit, une armoire et une table de nuit – et la peinture donnait dans des tons chaleureux. Prudemment, Théodore se leva et esquissa une grimace lorsqu'il voulut s'étirer : son dos lui faisait un mal de chien !

En silence, il s'extirpa de la chambre pour atterrir dans un couloir menant à un salon plongé dans la pénombre. Contournant le canapé, le jeune homme se figea soudainement. Là, sous ses yeux, son professeur dormait tranquillement, enroulé dans une couverture. Alors, comme ça, il l'avait ramené dans ses appartements après sa crise de larmes… ? Théodore ne sut pas quoi en penser… C'était étrange, après tout…

Quelque peu paniqué, le garçon décida donc de s'éclipser sans un mot et, surtout, sans réveillé l'ancien dresseur de dragons. Ca n'était pas correct, certes, mais au moins, il éviterait une situation gênante dès le réveil… Alors, silencieusement, Théodore ouvrit la porte des appartements de Charlie et se faufila dans l'interstice, sans remarquer que le regard du rouquin en question était fixé sur lui, rempli de questions, d'incompréhension et, surtout, _surtout_, de déception...

x

* * *

Lundi 23 Avril - 01 h 00.


	7. Avril 1998

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** _Beyond The Night_.

**Genre :** Romance (tardive, je l'avoue). Angst. Contexte de guerre… Parfois drôle – enfin je l'espère, en tout cas xD. Parfois triste – en grande majorité. Pour le reste, et bien… A vous de voir._Très_ long OS, découpé en plusieurs chapitres (à savoir neuf au minimum) qui ignore les tomes 6 & 7.

**Résumé :** UR. Septième année d'Harry. La guerre fait rage aux portes de Poudlard. A l'initiative de ses étudiants, Dumbledore rappelle d'anciens élèves au château dans le but de prendre en charge certains de leurs cadets. Charlie Weasley est l'un d'entre eux.

**Rating :** M. Vocabulaire assez fleuri placé un peu partout… Et scènes de bataille un peu sanglantes à la fin (Et aussi parce que Pady le voulait, voilà.)

**Pairings :** Essentiellement Charlie et Théodore. Mentions d'autres couples, comme Harry et Ginny ou Ron et Hermione, mais vraiment au deuxième ou troisième plan… Pas la peine d'attendre des détails sur eux, il y en aura très peu.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de sa créatrice, J. K. Rowling, à qui j'empreinte temporairement ses personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par (dans l'ensemble général) :** Pad'Chan. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide et pour tes avis qui ont éclairé ma lanterne dans les moments les plus désespérés ! Merci aussi pour tes encouragements incessants face à mes doutes concernant cet écrit ! Et, surtout, merci à toi pour ta patience…

**Bêta-lecture assurée par (pour ce chapitre) : **Personne. Guh. Désolée donc s'il y a des fautes qui traînent...

**Note :** Chapitre plus court que les précédents mais étant nécessaire car servant de transition... Il ne s'y déroule pas grand chose, la romance entre Théodore et Charlie avance à petits pas. J'ai également préféré privilégier la relation entre Charlie et Bill et Ginny, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus proche de ces deux-là que de Fred/George/Percy/Ron. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... :)

Merci encore à vous tous pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que cette histoire peut plaire... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant...

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Beyond The Night xXx**_

* * *

**oOo oOo**

_**Avril 1998**_

**oOo oOo**

Charlie ne mentionna pas la fuite de Théodore, incertain de l'attitude à avoir avec son élève. Le Serpentard ne dit rien non plus, et le jeune professeur préféra ne pas insister, craignant de le faire fuir. Ainsi, leurs séances reprirent calmement : Théodore étant encore affecté par la Marque, ils se contentèrent les premiers jours d'Avril de cultiver des plantes nécessaires à la fabrication de Potions.

Aussi étrange que cela put paraître, Charlie parvenait parfois à oublier que son élève était devenu un espion au service de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre. Cela devait certainement tenir au fait que Voldemort le rappelait très peu souvent à ses côtés, mais aussi de celui que Théodore ne se plaignait pour ainsi dire jamais. Bien entendu, il ne s'y était pas attendu, mais Charlie savait de source sûre que les jours suivant la prise de la Marque étaient absolument épouvantablement douloureux. Elle agissait comme un marquage au fer rouge, pour ainsi dire, si bien que certains partisans allaient même jusqu'à s'évanouir sous l'intensité de la souffrance.

Théodore, lui, ne laissait rien paraître. Madame Pomfresh lui fournissait bien entendu des potions analgésiques mais cela ne suffisant pas, il aurait pensé apercevoir çà ou là une grimace de douleur, quelque chose, un signe… Mais rien. Le garçon semblait de plus en plus insensible, chaque jour passant, comme complètement anesthésié, se laissant porter par les heures et ses leçons. Charlie ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter.

Alors, incapable de décider, il s'inquiétait. Invariablement.

**oOo oOo**

« Encore une fois, Théodore. », réclama Charlie, un air approbateur sur le visage.

Le Serpentard, en sueur, souffla longuement et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il resta immobile pendant une bonne minute puis tourna sur lui-même en agitant sa baguette, disparut et réapparut quelques mètres plus loin. Quand il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il réalisa qu'il venait tout juste de vraiment Transplaner pour la première fois, un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai réussi ! », s'enthousiasma-t-il, en s'effondrant au sol, vidé de toute énergie.

Charlie rit doucement en lui tendant une barre de chocolat, qu'il accepta de bon cœur, le visage reconnaissant.

« C'est excellent, Théodore. », le félicita-t-il avec une tape dans le dos. « Tu apprends très vite. »

L'étudiant haussa les épaules, occupé à manger son chocolat, soudain beaucoup plus calme que précédemment.

« Je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était si difficile à maîtriser… », avoua-t-il, modeste, en desserrant le nœud de sa cravate, qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre son sac à dis dans un coin de la pièce.

« Détrompe-toi. », le contredit Charlie en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Certains jeunes quittent Poudlard en étant toujours incapable de le faire. »

Théodore lui lança un regard surpris, et une lueur espiègle s'alluma au fond de ses yeux.

« Vous en connaissez ? », s'avança-t-il, curieux.

Le professeur considéra son élève quelques secondes avant de sourire, contrit.

« Ca m'apprendra. Oui, et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. », déclara-t-il en souriant bizarrement.

« Vous ? », s'étonna le châtain.

Charlie éclata de rire devant le visage surpris du garçon.

« Je plaide coupable. », fit-il en se relevant. « Je n'ai réussi à maîtriser le Transplanage qu'à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, juste avant d'aller travailler et vivre en Roumanie. J'ai bien cru que ma mère allait devenir folle à cause de mes nombreux échecs au permis… »

Théodore se fit songeur quelques temps, à présent allongé sur le sol de la classe.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie de travailler avec des dragons ? »

Le roux ne s'attendait pas à la question. Il observa son élève, le regard perdu vers le plafond, et repensa à ce qui l'avait amené là où il en était.

« Quand j'étais en cinquième année, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques que nous avions est tombé gravement malade. », commença Charlie avec un sourire nostalgique. « On nous a envoyé un étudiant en dernier cycle de Vétérimagie comme remplaçant, parce qu'il avait postulé pour travailler à Poudlard l'année suivante et qu'il préparait une thèse, ce qui faisait qu'il était très disponible. Il était un peu plus vieux que nous, c'est vrai, mais on l'a tous trouvé tellement cool qu'on a été très déçu quand il a dû partir. Bref, pendant le temps qu'il a passé avec nous, il nous a fait étudier de nombreuses créatures magiques, dont les dragons, et on a eu l'occasion de pouvoir en voir un de vraiment très près. »

Charlie avait une expression douce sur le visage. Théodore l'écoutait attentivement, le regard fixé sur lui. Son professeur lui paraissait comme… Soudainement rajeuni. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un adolescent devant lui et, quelque part, cela le remua quelque peu. Ces derniers temps, son enseignant affichait toujours un air grave, sauf lorsqu'il voulait le féliciter. Théodore préférait le voir sourire, inexplicablement.

« J'ai su tout de suite que c'était ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Feuer a été comme l'étincelle qui a mis le feu aux poudres, si je puis dire. »

« Feuer ? », s'étonna Théodore, repensant à Fureur.

« Oui. », rit doucement le roux, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. « Ses soigneurs étaient allemands, et 'feuer' signifie 'feu', dans leur langue. J'ai trouvé ça très approprié, la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle avait failli réduire une partie de la forêt bordant son enclos en cendres… »

L'étudiant hocha la tête, songeant aux paroles de son enseignant. Il avait cette espèce de chaleur, dans la voix, qui faisait qu'on sentait tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir très important à ses yeux. Théodore repensa brièvement à Fureur, et son cœur manqua un battement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« La race de Feuer… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », précisa Théodore.

Charlie sourit encore plus.

« Un Magyar à Pointes. »

Cela n'étonna même pas l'étudiant. S'il se souvenait bien, il s'agissait là du mot de passe de ses quartiers… Le Serpentard perdit brusquement son sourire et cessa de rire.

« Théodore ? », l'appela le roux, qui avait senti son changement d'humeur inopiné.

Le vert et argent tourna la tête, ne souhaitant pas croiser son regard. Il avait incroyablement honte de s'être ainsi laisser aller devant lui, et encore plus d'être parti comme un voleur le lendemain main. Se réveiller dans le lit de l'ancien Gryffondor l'avait remué, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il ne l'avait réalisé qu'après coup. Repenser à ce matin-là amena une belle rougeur sur les joues de l'étudiant, et il se releva rapidement en se raclant la gorge.

« Je… Je voulais m'excuser, pour l'autre matin. Après que j'ai… Vous savez. », lâcha-t-il, gêné, en récupérant rapidement son sac à dos et sa cravate d'une main. « Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça… »

Charlie le regardait, silencieux, surpris qu'il amène de lui-même le sujet sur le tapis.

« Tu n'as pas à… », voulut-il dire.

« Si. Je suis désolé. », le coupa sans ménagement Théodore, en se retournant vivement vers lui, son regard incapable de fixer le sien cependant. « Je… Vous m'avez porté jusque dans vos appartements pour m'éviter des ennuis et je… Je suppose que je vous ai inquiété. Alors… Hem… Je suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Charlie ne chercha même pas à démentir, balayant son argument d'un geste de la main.

« Tu es mon élève, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. », éluda-t-il, en songeant qu'il n'aurait pas dû être _si_ inquiet en temps normal. « Pour le reste, vraiment, ce n'est rien. Mais tu devrais peut-être… »

« Non. C'est bon. Vraiment. »

Le garçon s'arrêta, lui tournant le dos. L'homme se tenait à une bonne distance de lui mais déjà Théodore se sentait comme oppressé, plus vraiment maître de lui-même. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, et vite. Sans laisser le temps de réagir à Charlie, Théodore ouvrit la porte à la volée et courut hors de la salle de classe.

** oOo oOo **

« Remus dit que Rebecca et moi progressons bien. Il a l'air satisfait de nous, même si je la trouve encore un peu mollassonne. »

Charlie se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil en souriant, une bouteille de bierraubeurre dans les mains.

« Alors, comment ça se passe pour toi ? », le questionna doucement Ginny.

Assise sur le tapis, les jambes croisées, elle était occupée à tresser ses cheveux. Elle avait eu sa journée de libre : Remus sortait d'une nuit de pleine lune et, malgré la Potion Tue-Loup, il était très affaibli. Sa camarade Poufsouffle lui rendait visite tandis qu'elle squattait sans vergogne les appartements de son frère aîné.

« Bien… », répondit Charlie, fatigué.

A l'entente de sa faible réponse, Ginny releva les yeux et fixa son frère. Avec un sourire tendre, elle se leva et vint se pelotonner contre son frère, plaçant sa tête contre son épaule et passant sa main dans les mèches rebelles de Charlie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard. « Raconte-moi tout. »

Son aîné soupira. Ginny était vraiment trop perspicace, parfois. Désespérant.

« Je ne sais pas. », murmura-t-il. « Théodore est étrange. »

Sa sœur rit.

« Tu veux dire, plus que d'habitude ? »

Cette réflexion eut le mérite de faire se décrisper le jeune professeur.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Ça serait bizarre qu'il ne le soit pas : après tout, Nott est un adolescent de dix-sept ans, qui risque sa vie en étant un agent-double pour notre compte… »

« Oui, j'avais saisi le concept, je crois… », grimaça Charlie, amer. « Mais, je veux dire… Ces derniers temps, il agit de façon bizarre. Depuis la nuit où… »

Une rougeur s'installa sur les joues du jeune homme quand il s'interrompit brusquement. Ça avait été une promesse tacite : il ne dirait rien à personne concernant cette nuit-là. C'était bien trop personnel…

« Oui ? », demanda Ginny.

« Non, rien, laisse tomber. »

Mais le mal était déjà fait et, sa sœur, en grande curieuse qu'elle était, entreprit de lui faire cracher le morceau à coups de chatouilles.

« Je ne dirai rien ! », cria Charlie dans un grand éclat de rire, en se laissant faire, heureux de se changer les idées.

Ginny finit elle aussi par éclater de rire et ils se séparèrent trop vite à son goût, chacun remettant ses vêtements en ordre, les joues écarlates jurant avec leurs chevelures flamboyantes.

« Merci, Gin'. », fit Charlie après un silence. « Vraiment. »

La jeune fille sourit en haussant les épaules.

« Pas de quoi. »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter tranquillement, lovés dans leurs coussins, avant de se séparer. Le jeune enseignant soupira alors, repensant aux paroles de sa sœur. Théodore portait un lourd fardeau et savoir ceci ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Charlie détestait savoir que son élève risquait sa vie de cette façon-là et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. A vrai dire… Il n'était même pas certain que s'il s'agissait d'un de ses frères, cela le dérangerait de la même façon.

Bien sûr, il avait peur. Mais… Il ressentait les choses différemment. Son père avait frôlé la mort l'année passée et, bien qu'il ait eu réellement très peur pour lui à ce moment-là… Ça n'était pas pareil aujourd'hui.

C'était irrationnel. Ça le prenait aux tripes. Ça le réveillait parfois, la nuit, après de terribles cauchemars, le laissant en général pantelant et moite de sueur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, subitement, il se mettait à rêver de Théodore. C'était simplement là, et Charlie attendait que cela passe. Parce que ça ne pourrait que passer.

Mais c'était normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Le roux soupira, las, perdu.

… N'est-ce pas ?

**oOo oOo**

Théodore entra dans la salle de classe vide, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Sans un bruit, il alla déposer son sac dans un coin et entreprit de déplacer une à une les tables à la main pour faire le plus d'espace possible. Une fois cela fait, il conjura quelques coussins qu'il positionna au sol au cas où ils travailleraient les duels, avant de venir s'y installer.

Avisant l'heure à son poignet, il s'aperçut qu'il avait encore une bonne demi-heure avant que le professeur Weasley n'arrive et son corps se détendit sensiblement. Ces derniers temps, il était extrêmement tendu, stressé. Depuis la fois où il s'était réveillé dans le lit de son enseignant, il n'osait plus le regarder vraiment dans les yeux. A chaque fois qu'il essayait, la rougeur de la honte le prenait et envahissait son visage et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Ses mains devenaient parfois moites de sueur et il y avait toujours cette… Gêne qu'il n'avait pas avant qui le perturbait…

Le Serpentard n'était pas stupide mais le fait était qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Charlie Weasley était son professeur et lui était son élève, les choses s'arrêtaient là. Et pourtant… Il avait déjà aperçu ses « symptômes » chez d'autres que lui. Principalement des jeunes de son âge environ, peu importait d'ailleurs le sexe des sujets. Il avait pu constater que cela arrivait principalement lorsque l'on se trouvait en présence de personne qui…

Oh…

Non. Ridicule. Il n'était pas… Il n'osait même pas le formuler à haute voix tellement ça semblait… Irréel. Absurde.

Okay. Pour commencer, il était un homme. Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le professeur Weasley était _aussi_ un homme. Ça n'était pas comme si cela avait réellement une importance mais, généralement, un homme allait de paire avec une femme. Et Théodore avait toujours imaginé qu'il finirait lui aussi avec une femme, d'ailleurs, comme tout Sang-Pur qu'il connaissait – s'il parvenait à survivre à ce qui leur pendait au nez, à tous. Pas qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à ça, de toute façon…

Et puis aussi, il était son _professeur_ ! Certes, il n'avait que… Sept ou huit ans – _sept ou huit ans !_ – de plus que lui mais tout de même, ça n'était pas très déontologique. Ni pour lui ni pour Weasley.

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, Théodore grogna. Il prenait le problème à l'envers. Son enseignant n'était pas concerné par ses divagations… C'était lui. Juste lui. Et il devait faire attention.

D'ailleurs, c'était grotesque. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être… Attiré par Charlie Weasley, si ? Ça n'était pas possible, il devait se tromper, passer à côté de quelque chose… Il n'avait jamais été attiré par personne, alors pourquoi lui si soudainement ? Pourquoi, nécessairement, à ce moment précis ?

Le Serpentard souffla doucement en fronçant les sourcils. C'était stupide. Il se faisait des idées. C'était complètement idiot. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par un homme, à fortiori si cet homme était un Weasley plus âgé que lui.

C'était totalement, complètement, irrémédiablement absurde, n'est-ce pas ?

… N'est-ce pas ?

**oOo oOo**

« Expelliarmus ! »

Théodore se jeta sur le côté, effectuant une roulade avant de tenter de se remettre rapidement sur ses pieds. Il réussit à éviter le sort lancé par Charlie mais perdit malheureusement son équilibre et sa baguette dans la manœuvre. Il se remit sur ses pieds, enfin stable, décidant en deux secondes de la marche à suivre : son arme était inatteignable, son enseignant ayant pris le soin de l'envoyer valser dans un coin de la pièce. Il était désarmé, sans défense visible. Il maîtrisait certes les sorts informulés mais pas la magie sans baguette. La situation était critique.

Il fit deux pas sur le côté afin d'éviter une nouvelle vague de sort, tentant de se rapprocher petit à petit de l'homme roux. Il se tenait encore à bonne distance et avançait prudemment une seconde d'inattention lui vaudrait de perdre leur duel, et Théodore _détestait_ perdre.

« Veux-tu admettre ta défaite, Nott ? », lui demanda Charlie, gentiment narquois, en abaissant légèrement son bras.

Un sourire ourla les lèvres du Serpentard qui ne cessa pas de bouger pour autant. Il ne répondit pas, attendant la faille dans les gestes de son adversaire. Cependant, l'ancien Gryffondor savait être patient, ce qui les obligea à tourner en rond en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux pendant un moment. Enfin, Charlie cessa tout mouvement.

« Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à te coincer. Disons simplement que personne n'a gagné, d'accord ? », proposa-t-il en abandonnant sa posture de duel.

Théodore sourit imperceptiblement et bondit en avant, se précipitant vers l'homme. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir ni de faire quoi que ce fut et se fit vivement entraîner au sol, où il se retrouva étalé de tout son long. Après une seconde, il s'aperçut que l'adolescent le maintenait dans cette position… Grâce au fait qu'il était assis sur son torse, et qu'il lui maintenait les bras au-dessus de sa tête à l'aide des siens.

Le souffle coupé, Charlie écarquilla les yeux, son cœur se mettant à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, se rendant compte qu'il était totalement à sa mercie. Le Serpentard ne parut pas gêné par leur position, ce qui redoubla son trouble et son malaise. Incapable de réaliser le moindre geste, le jeune homme roux resta là, à fixer son élève qui lui-même n'esquissait pas un début de mouvement.

Après un temps qui parut infiniment long à Charlie, Théodore se baissa sur ses avant-bras, son torse se rapprochant de celui de son professeur. Le roux cessa momentanément de respirer et son cerveau se mit alors sur pause. Alors que leurs bouches ne se trouvaient à présent séparées que de quelques millimètres et que l'adulte se demandait quoi faire, le Serpentard esquissa un fin sourire goguenard, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

« On dirait bien que je vous ai battu, Monsieur. »

L'instant qui suivit, l'adolescent était sur ses pieds et le jeune enseignant se souvint de commencer respirer. Il resta néanmoins allongé sur le sol, ne faisant dans un premier temps pas confiance à ses jambes. Il se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête, les joues rouges et un bras cachant se vue. Théodore rit doucement, et Charlie l'entendit récupérer son sac, lui dire au revoir et quitter la pièce.

Quand son élève fut parti, le jeune professeur soupira longuement.

… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

**oOo oOo**

Théodore n'avait pas planifié ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait simplement voulu se tester, comme ça, mais rien n'avait été prémédité. Il n'avait pas prévu de se jeter sur son enseignant comme il l'avait fait, pas plus qu'il n'avait prédit qu'ils atterriraient dans cette position précise. Sur le moment, il avait simplement voulu prouver que même sans une baguette, on pouvait gagner un duel de sorciers… Et il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait simplement attendu la faille, qui était finalement venue, et tout le reste s'était enchaîné très vite… Trop pour lui.

Ils avaient roulé au sol, ce qui avait un peu sonné l'homme roux, et il s'était précipité pour l'immobiliser grâce au poids de son corps… Jusqu'à réaliser ce que cela impliquait physiquement. _Son bassin avait été collé au sien ! Il avait été quasiment allongé sur lui ! Comme si…_

Il avait joué les décontractés alors qu'il n'en avait pas mené bien large… Mais il y avait un point positif à tout cela : il n'avait plus aucun, doute à présent.

Il était attiré par son enseignant.

Une chance pour lui qu'il ait été entraîné à paraître stoïque dans n'importe quelle situation. Etre aussi proche de lui de cette façon-là avait été… Théodore frissonna en s'en souvenant.

Ah. Et puis…

Le professeur Weasley n'avait pas paru remarquer son trouble. En revanche… Théodore avait très nettement perçu le sien. Ainsi donc, sa présence lui faisait de l'effet… Et cela semblait être du même type que _Charlie_ produisait sur lui…

**oOo oOo**

Charlie resta un moment allongé dans la salle de classe, respirant calmement, le bras toujours passé en travers de son visage.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était déroulé quelques moments plus tôt. Pourtant, il avait été aux premières loges, mais rien n'était clair. Son corps avait réagi quasiment instinctivement face à celui de son élève… Il n'avait rien pu contrôler. Et Théodore… Non. Il devait arrêter de l'appeler par son prénom et de le tutoyer. De prime abord, il n'aurait jamais dû franchir cette barrière. Son élève, donc, s'était baissé sur lui et…

Non. Pas de ça non plus. Il ne devait pas aller dans ce sens-là, parce qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire ensuite. Admettre une telle chose ne ferait que lui rendre la vie plus difficile… Il était déjà assez à côté de ses pompes comme ça.

Se levant brusquement, Charlie sortit de la salle et prit le chemin du parc. Peut-être qu'un tour en balai lui remettrait les idées en place…

**oOo oOo**

Ça n'avait pas vraiment aidé. Charlie n'était pas parvenu à se vider la tête, ses yeux constamment agrippés par le fanion vert et argent de l'équipe de Serpentard, ce qui le ramenait irrémédiablement à son étudiant.

Soupirant, il se posa doucement au sol et ramena le balai dans le local prévu à cet effet. Puis, fatigué, il vin s'allonger au pied d'un anneau dans lequel on marque les buts. Croisant les jambes, il ferma simplement les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il se réveilla. L'air s'était rafraichit et il découvrit, en se redressant, qu'on l'avait couvert pendant qu'il dormait.

« C'est maintenant qu'on se réveille ? », se moqua-t-on de lui gentiment, et Charlie reconnut immédiatement la voix.

« Faut croire… », hasarda-t-il en souriant à son frère.

Bill lui assena une petite frappe sur l'épaule en riant faiblement puis reporta son attention sur le ciel. Charlie ne dit rien et en fit autant. Ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher et les premières étoiles apparaître, lorsque le cadet soupira vaguement.

« Je crois que je suis dans la merde. », confia-t-il dans un murmure.

Le briseur de sorts ferma les yeux. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait, car leurs conversations n'avaient vraiment tourné qu'autour d'une seule chose, cette année.

« Ça n'a pas passé, hein ? »

« Non. Bien au contraire… »

Bill vint fourrager les cheveux roux de son frère. Charlie baissa la tête, comme honteux.

« Je crois que j'en suis arrivé au moment où j'ai… Où il… »

Mais il ne put continuer. Dire les mots à haute voix rendrait tout ceci réel, ferait de lui… Quoi ? Un obsédé ? Un pervers ? Tout ce qu'il n'était pas… Et ne voulait pas être.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Charlie. », intervint alors l'aîné. « Rien du tout. »

Le cadet serra les dents et les poings. Il savait déjà ça… Il entoura ses jambes repliées devant lui de ses bras et posa sa tête dessus en soufflant. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer et toute la tension accumulée depuis le début du tutorat menaçait de sortir à grand renfort de larmes. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant Bill.

Ça n'était pas comme s'il allait tenter quoique ce soit, de toute façon. Il était simplement… Attiré physiquement. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments… Et il n'était pas une bête, incapable de se contrôler. Malgré tout, c'était… Surréaliste. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça si violemment que plus tôt dans la journée. Et puis il y avait constamment cette peur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur…

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. », prononça-t-il tout haut, plus pour se persuader lui-même. « Je ne veux pas… »

Mais il ne savait déjà plus quoi dire. Que ne voulait-il pas, au juste ? Effrayer Théodore ? Passer à ses yeux pour un détraqué ? Le faire fuir ? Après tout, il avait été le seul chamboulé par tout ça, non ? Il était certain de ne pas vouloir perdre leur… 'Relation', mais… C'était un souhait égoïste.

A ses côtés, Bill se rapprocha de lui et l'attira dans une étreinte en soupirant.

« Je n'avais jusque-là pas compris combien il est devenu important pour toi, petit frère… Je suis désolé. »

Charlie afficha un pauvre sourire en pouffant.

« Je ne l'avais pas compris moi-même… », fit-il, désabusé. « Je n'ai rien vu venir… »

Et c'était bien entendu la stricte vérité. Dès le début, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas choisi leurs élèves, Théodore lui avait paru antipathique même si intéressant… Du début des cours, jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, où il était venu lui demander des cours supplémentaires – ceux-là même qui l'avaient amené à connaître Fureur, et qui avait provoqué le premier drame : les brulures du garçon. Charlie s'était senti vraiment désolé en plus d'avoir été apeuré comme jamais, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte qu'il ne savait pas si le garçon s'en sortirait au moment où Fureur avait craché son feu – ça n'avait pas changé.

Déjà, à ce moment-là, il était… ?

Et puis il y avait eu l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard, et Théodore était passé à un cheveu de la mort. Charlie avait cru mourir en l'apprenant, et il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver celle de l'étudiant qui finalement était resté en vie… Les sentiments d'euphorie et de soulagement qu'il avait ressentis à ce moment-là… Puis leur moment en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, où Théodore lui avait pleuré dessus, et ensuite quand il l'avait ramené dans ses quartiers… Tous ses instants ne cessaient de tournoyer dans sa tête, le rendant petit à petit complètement cinglé.

« Arrête d'y penser. », le conseilla Bill, en devinant juste. « Maintenant que c'est là, tu ne peux plus rien y faire. »

Le silence se fit, puis…

« Je peux toujours faire en sorte que les choses restent comme elles sont… Tout du moins de mon côté. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Charlie ne répondit pas mais son frère sembla deviner ses pensées.

« Ça n'est pas parce que tu seras plus sévère avec lui que ça changera quoique ce soit. », soupira-t-il. « Sans compter que ce gosse est intelligent : il se doutera bien que quelque chose ne va pas… Le faire s'éloigner n'aura comme résultat que de te faire souffrir. »

Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers l'autre, plantant son regard dans le sien. Bill put distinguer la peur et la gêne de son cadet dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ? »

Bill souffla.

« J'en sais rien, petit frère… J'en sais franchement rien. »

**oOo oOo**

Discuter avec Bill avait eu le mérite de le détendre un peu. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait à propos de… _La chose_, mais au moins, il n'avait pas craqué.

Le lendemain matin, Théodore arriva comme si les évènements de la veille n'avaient pas eu lieu. Charlie se contenta de lui faire revoir quelques sorts en se tenant à bonne distance de lui. Si le Serpentard le trouva étrange, il n'en laissa rien paraître – pas même lorsque le jeune professeur revint au vouvoiement. Malgré tout, le rouquin éprouvait un certain mal être vis-à-vis du garçon et c'est pourquoi, à la pause de midi, il céda au plus simple : il lui donna son après-midi et s'enfuit lâchement dans le parc de Poudlard sans un regard en arrière.

Les mains dans les poches, il traîna longuement avant de se diriger vers l'aire de transplanage. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas rendu visite à Fureur…

**oOo oOo**

Lorsque son professeur quitta précipitamment la salle de classe, Théodore prit la direction de la bibliothèque d'un pas nonchalant. Une fois qu'il eut inscrit son nom dans le registre de présence de Madame Pince, il jeta ses affaires à une table un peu à l'écart. Toutefois, il ne sortit rien de son sac, croisant juste ses bras sur le meuble pour venir y poser sa tête.

Son air indifférent quitta son visage lorsqu'il pensa à sa matinée. Le professeur Weasley s'était brusquement remis à le vouvoyer et avait été bizarrement distant pendant les cinq heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Théodore n'avait pas fait de remarque, préférant l'observer en silence. Alors, il avait effectué chaque sort que l'enseignant lui avait demandé d'une voix faible. Il s'était contenté de ça, rien de plus, et ne l'avait même pas regardé en face, pas même lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois de la journée pour le saluer.

Il était donc gêné à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé _;_ à cause de ce que le garçon avait fait.

Un sourire roublard prit place sur le visage de Théodore. Lui avait l'avantage d'avoir admis l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour son enseignant, ce que ce dernier semblait se refuser de faire. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un coup de main ? D'un peu d'aide ?

Si c'était le cas, l'étudiant était bien évidemment tout disposé à lui apporter l'assistance nécessaire…

**oOo oOo**

Charlie avait finalement passé la soirée en Roumanie pour revenir à Poudlard très tôt le lendemain matin. Ses inquiétudes l'avaient déserté l'espace de quelques heures, lui permettant de profiter de ses anciens collègues. Malgré tout, sa soirée avait été futilement gâchée par la nouvelle soigneuse – Maria Spinosa – embauchée par Mihail qui, dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, s'était mise en tête de lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il devait admettre qu'elle était très jolie. A peu près son âge – peut-être un ou deux ans de moins que lui –, brune, légèrement plus petite… Si elle ne lui avait pas fait de rentre dedans directement et de façon totalement non subtile, Charlie aurait pu la trouver agréable. Après tout, elle avait de la conversation et était drôle, en plus d'avoir la même passion que lui…

Mais non. Le roux l'avait pourtant repoussée après sa première tentative. Il avait été doux mais néanmoins ferme avec elle, seulement la jeune femme n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il entendait par là. Alors, elle avait réattaqué, et l'ancien Gryffondor avait trouvé ça _lourd_. Il avait tenté de s'échapper mais elle devait connaître la réserve comme sa poche puisqu'elle l'avait rapidement retrouvé. Et, à ce moment-là, passablement éméchée et joyeuse…

Elle l'avait embrassé de force. Charlie n'avait pas apprécié, et il l'avait repoussée un peu plus brutalement que précédemment. Sur ces faits, Mihail était apparu, avait récupéré sa soigneuse tout en présentant ses excuses à son ancien collègue et les deux adultes avaient disparus.

Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, Maria était exactement le type de fille auquel il aurait pu s'intéresser… Fraîche, enthousiaste, rieuse… Vivante. Mais là, il l'avait plus trouvée lourde et collante qu'autre chose, et cela ne venait pas du tout du fait qu'elle l'avait dragué alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant… D'ailleurs, il avait déjà eu des petites amies dans des contextes similaires à celui-là.

Alors, il ne restait qu'une seule solution à sa… Non-attirance envers Maria.

Et cette raison s'appelait Théodore Nott.

**oOo oOo**

Finalement, il avait réussi à l'accepter. Il n'était bien évidemment pas d'accord mais il n'avait pas le choix, pas vrai ? Alors, la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire était de l'accepter et de vivre avec… Tout comme le fait que Théo… Non, _Monsieur Nott_ était désormais espion. C'était chose faite, c'était comme ça. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, ça disparaitrait…

Oui. Au fond de lui, il l'espérait.

**oOo oOo**

Ce matin-là, Théodore se leva machinalement. En silence, il refit son lit, prit sa douche, s'habilla, prit ses affaires et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. D'un coup d'œil, il avisa Charlie Weasley à la table de Gryffondor aux côtés de ses frères et sœur. L'étudiant esquissa un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il vit que l'homme, assis devant un bol de café, semblait encore en train de dormir.

Vint ensuite l'heure du début des sessions de tutorat. D'un pas vif, il prit la direction de leur salle habituelle et sentit le regard de son enseignant se poser sur lui au moment-même où il pénétrait dans le hall menant au grand escalier. Il pénétra dans la salle au bout de quelques minutes de marche et attendit patiemment que son professeur n'arrive.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Nott. », déclara ce dernier lorsqu'il arriva enfin, mais Théodore fut incapable de fixer son regard.

Il lui rendit son salut par un hochement de la tête et se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier qu'il abandonna dans un coin. Ce jour-ci était une fois de plus consacré aux duels, et le Serpentard espérait pouvoir en profiter…

**oOo oOo**

L'enseignant esquiva toutes ses tentatives pour se rapprocher de lui. Fatigué, Théodore grogna faiblement alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, sur des coussins prévus à cet effet. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'homme roux récupérer ses affaires et esquisser un mouvement pour partir, et il tenta quelque chose pour le retenir le plus longtemps possible.

« Professeur ! », s'exclama-t-il en cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Charlie se figea mais ne se retourna pas.

« Monsieur Nott ? »

Théodore se leva prestemment.

« J'ai une question à vous poser à propos d'un sort et je… »

« Navré, Monsieur Nott, mais j'ai à faire ce soir. Je dois donc vous quitter. Passez une bonne soirée, à demain. », répondit le Weasley d'une voix douce mais ferme.

« Mais je… », commença l'étudiant.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que par un cri de souffrance qui lui échappa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Lorsque Charlie l'entendit, il se retourna vivement pour découvrir son élève au sol, la main droite agrippant son bras gauche. Immédiatement, il se précipita à son côté, inquiet.

« Monsieur Nott ? », appela-t-il.

Le garçon ne réagit pas, perdu dans sa douleur.

« Théodore ? », réessaya-t-il.

Ses mains allèrent se poser sur les épaules du Serpentard en signe de réconfort mais furent immédiatement rejetées.

« C'est… Voldemort… Il m'appelle ! », gémit l'étudiant. « Je dois y aller… »

« Mais… »

« Professeur… S'il vous plait. »

Théodore le fixait, les yeux dans les yeux. Il ne jouait plus, mortellement sérieux, et le roux ne mit pas longtemps à plier face à son regard décidé. Avec un soupir, il récupéra sa robe de sorcier, la lui remit sur les épaules, et le mena à l'aire de transplanage après avoir envoyé un Patronus prévenir le directeur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune garçon transplanait, laissant Charlie seul en proie avec lui-même, et surtout avec sa peur…

x

* * *

Dimanche 29 Juillet - 18 h 30.


End file.
